Sweet Lady
by Nafir - F
Summary: /Boruto mulai mengenal yang namanya cinta. Sumire yang memiliki trauma terhadap laki-laki. Pertemanan juga memiliki peran penting./ [Romance] [Friendship] [Fluff?] [Comedy?] Konversi story dari Wattpad. Last update 2 chapters. END
1. Chapter 1: New School

Story in sebenarnya udah selasai tapi udah lama banget dibikin (pas masih SMA UwU). Dan story ini ada Wattpad. Bedanya dengan disini adalah sudah dihilangkan beberapa kesalahan yang ada, karena story ini adalah story pertama kali banget, plus waktu itu masih SMA jadi pasti banyak banget kesalahan. _So_ yang belum pernah baca, Selamat datang. Dan bagi yang sudah baca semoga gak bosen buat baca lagi (emangnya ada duh). _Anyway, Enjoy~_

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Sinar matahari memasuki sebuah kamar melalui jendela milik seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Ya, jendela itu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang yang sama untuk membangunkan makhluk kuning yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut.

"Oniichan! Bangun dong! Sudah pagi tauu!..." Suara melengking milik sang adik menggema di ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya sang empu belum juga dijemput dari alam mimpinya.

"Ayo bangun Oniichan! Ini kan hari pertama Oniichan sekolah! Atau..." Himawari tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, seringai jahil muncul di wajah manis milik adiknya itu. Sedangkan sang empu tak lain adalah Boruto sedikit demi sedikit menerka apa yang terjadi gerangan pada dirinya itu.

"...atau aku akan memanggil Kaachan untuk membangunkanmu dengan jyuuken nya!" lanjut sang adik sembari meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu. Boruto masih belum seratus persen sadar apa yang barusan didengarnya, kurang lebih tiga puluh detik kemudian matanya melebar.

"UUUAAAPAAAAA! JANGAN HIMAWARI! IYA AKU AKAN BANGUUUNNN!" Dengan secepat kilat aka Flash dia langsung loncat dari kasur, turun dari tangga lalu mengambil handuk oranye miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekitar lima menit membersihkan diri dia keluar. Tak lupa dia mengenakan baju favorit miliknya untuk sekolah. Ya, Boruto sekarang bersekolah di Konoha Academy yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Yosh!" Sudah siap. Dia turun dari kamar lalu menuju meja makan. Disana ada ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki, lagi membaca koran dan sang ibu yaitu Hinata Hyuuga yang masih berkutat di dapur. Namun ujung hidung Boruto sepertinya merasakan masakan ibu-tersayang-tercintanya itu hampir selesai. Tak lupa Himawari juga membantu Hinata dalam menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga tersebut.

"Ohhh... kau sudah bangun rupanya. Siap sekolah?" Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran sulungnya itu menyapa.

"Nandayo kuso-oyaji. Tentu saja aku siap!" Boruto membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan nada keras. Yah Boruto memang sangat gengsi jika didepan ayah yang bersurai sama itu. Boruto merasa ayahnya selalu bekerja 'tanpa' memperhatikan keluarganya itu. Apalagi jika sudah keluar kota, Boruto akan koar-koar gk jelas dirumahnya sendiri, membuat Hinata bingung sebenarnya. Tapi Hinata merasakan bahwa Boruto sebenarnya hanya ingin diperhatikan saja oleh suami-tercintanya itu.

"Boruto, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu kepada Otouchan mu!" Hinata menasehati anak berambut pirang itu.

"Iya iya Kaachan...tidak akan kuulangi." Boruto meresponnya dengan malas. Kenapa Ibunya itu tidak marah sama sekali jika ayahnya bekerja terus? Masih bingung rupanya si Boruto ini. ck ck ck

"Ha'i, sudah siap!" Himawari datang dengan muka cerah membawa piring yang berisi makanan yang barusan dimasak oleh Hinata.

"Oke..itadakimasu" Boruto makan dengan cukup lahap. Moodnya mungkin tidak sedang buruk hari ini jadi perutnya bisa diisi dengan normal oleh pemiliknya.

"Oh iya Boruto, apa kau sudah tahu dimana sekolah barumu?" Suara milik sang ayah bertanya.

"Bukankah kemarin kita sudah kesana sambil mendaftar? Lagi pula dekat kok." Boruto menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Benarkah? Oh iya aku lupa hehehehe..." Naruto menjawab garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'makanya jangan kebanyakan kerja!' batin Boruto dengan wajah malas. Namun berkat kerja keras Naruto, keluarga bahagianya bisa hidup sejahtera. Salah satu direktur CEO soalnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Ya sudah Touchan, Kaachan, aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu" Boruto sudah siap berangkat sekolah.

"Itterasshai... hati-hati ya.." suara lembut Kaachan nya merespon kepergian sang sulung.

'Oke! Aku akan dapat teman baru! Tidak sabar sampai kesekolah' Laki-laki ini membatin sambil cengar-cengir sendiri tanpa merasakan perhatian orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. 'Jangan dekat dekat! Dia gila!' Aduhhh... ada ada saja.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah kelas terdapat sedikit keriuhan karena mendengar rumor adanya anak baru.

"Katanya ada anak baru!" salah seorang murid berkata.

"Wah... keren. Laki-laki atau perempuan?" murid yang lain bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi katanya rambutnya pirang!" murid yang sebelumnya berkata itu kembali berargumen.

"Jangan-jangan dia bule! Hahaha..." yang ini malah sedikit ngawur. Hadehh.

Diantara keriuhan itu terdapat tiga perempuan memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dikelasnya.

"Hei inchou, apa kau tahu siapa anak baru itu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam yaitu Sarada sambil melihat keriuhan yang mungkin makin menjadi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia murid laki-laki." Sang ketua kelas aka inchou atau nama aslinya adalah Sumire membalas pertanyaan milik temannya.

"Hooo...kau tertarik padanya? Atau sedang memikirkannya?" goda gadis kedua teman sebelumnya yaitu Cho Cho. Dia selalu saja tertarik pada hal yang berbau roman dan lawan jenis. Sedangkan gadis berambut ungu tersebut tiba-tiba merona sambil panik.

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu maksudkuu..." Sumire menjawab sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. Cukup manis jika dilihat.

"Sudahlah Cho-Cho. Tapi apakah benar kau tidak tertarik pada laki-laki di sekolah ini inchou? Aku penasaran..." Sarada memperhatikan teman ungunya itu sambil memegang dagunya sendiri. Iyalah masa dagunya si Cho Cho.

"A-aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal seperti itu." Respon yang didengan membuat kedua temannya terkejut. Kenapa sang ketua kelas yang dipandang sebagai salah satu gadis yang cukup bisa dibilang idaman, tidak tertarik pada satu laki-laki pun. Karena dirinya sangat fokus terhadap pelajaran dan terlebih lagi nilainya sangat bagus membuat nilai plus dari gadis surai ungu.

"Kau ini sudah enam belas tahun inchou! Sangat disayangkan apabila kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta!" Cho Cho seakan menasehati.

"Aku malas meladeni omongan pemakan kripik ini namun yang dikatakannya itu benar inchou." Sarada mengakui kebenaran perkataan milik teman coklatnya.

"A-aku tidak nyaman berbicara tentang hal semacam ini..." sang ketua kelas tidak tahan namun rona di wajahnya belum hilang.

"Tapi kan..." Sebelum Cho Cho melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada yang memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Dia adalah Shino-sensei, seorang pria yang menyukai serangga, pikir murid-murid jika melihatnya.

"Ayo semuanya tenang. Dan Sumire tolong siapkan." Shino mengintrupsi pemimpin kelas ini untuk menyiapkan kelasnya dengan wajah datar.

Setelah selesai hormat, Shino-sensei nampaknya belum memulai pelajaran. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin kalian sudah dengar jika kita kedangan murid baru. Masuklah..." Shino memanggil seorang pria blonde dengan dua garis di pipinya serta mata biru laut miliknya memandang lurus sambil menuju samping Shino-sensei.

"Jadi dia adalah murid baru di sekolah kita, namamu..." sang guru seperti mempersilahkan murid barunya itu untuk berbicara.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto! Aku senang mendapat teman banyak dan...Yoroshikuu!" Boruto dengan lantang memperkenalkan dirinya. 

"Wah lihat rambutnya!" celetuk salah satu murid.

"Matanya biru! Keren!" yang lain menyaut.

"Ada garis di pipinya! Lucu sekali!" ini malah ngeliatin tanda lahir milik Boruto

Namun sedari tadi Cho Cho sepertinya memperhatikan gelagat ketua kelasnya dengan intens, karena tempat duduknya tepat dibelakang gadis surai ungu tersebut.

"Nee..bagaimana menurutmu? Cowok itu lumayan loh." Bisik Cho Cho melalui bisikan yang terdengar oleh target. Sumire hanya menoleh sambil kaget, wajah putihnya memerah. Cho Cho hanya terkikik melihat tingkah ketua kelasnya.

"Sudah sudah jangan ribut. Nah Boruto, kau duduk di..." Shino-sensei sambil menyisir pandangan ke semua penjuru.

"Nah itu dia, di sebelah Sumire. Angkat tanganmu Sumire." Perintah Shino sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang dimaksud.

"...Dan juga ajak Boruto untuk berkeliling sekolah ya. Salah satu tugasmu sebagai inchou." Tambah Shino.

"Ah..H-ha'i sensei" Sumire menjawab dengan patuh.

Boruto yang sudah tahu tempat langsung berjalan dan menatap sekilas teman duduk yang dimaksud senseinya tadi.

Sedikit berpikir dengan penampilan wanita didepannya. Daaaannnn...'Manis' entah langsung terlintas dalam pikiran si kepala kuning, agak tertegun sesaat sampai...

"A-anoo...Uzumaki-kun?" Sumire hanya bingung dengan tingkah orang yang sedang menatapnya. Boruto terkejut. BHUBP! Boruto langsung menutup hidungnya karena merasakan air kental yang keluar dengan mata terbelalak.

'APAAA! KUN? NAMAKU MEMANG ITU TAPI PAKAI...AKH! SUDAHLAH!' dengan secepat kilat dia langsung menduduki kursinya dengan wajah menunduk menempel pada permukaan meja. Gadis ungu masih belum mengerti dengan tingkah Boruto.

"Uzumaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" sepertinya si gadis ungu khawatir dengan gelagat aneh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah..HAHAHAH, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Selain itu, panggil aku Boruto saja karena aku kurang suka dengan panggilan nama belakang." langsung dijawab cepat oleh pemuda pirang.

Boruto hanya menatap sambil bergeleng cepat tanda dia tidak apa apa. Memalukan jika terungkap kejadian sebenarnya. Namun seseorang daritadi hanya melihat tingkah keduanya hanya menyeringai sambil tertawa pelan.

'Hihihihihi. Lucu sekali! Sepertinya ini akan menarik.' Yg berpikir tak lain adalah Cho Cho. Senyum jahil terlihat diwajah gembulnya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman..."

Lalu kelas pun dimulai.

.

.

.

**Istirahat tiba**

"Fuah! Akhirnya selesai...Hmmm..." Boruto masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tadi pagi dia hanya keruang guru lalu disambut oleh Shino-sensei kebetulan memang dia wali kelasnya. Jadi dia cuma tahu jalan kekelas ini saja. Dia lalu memandang ke arah lain...Oh Iya! Dia langsung menengok kearah gadis surai ungu di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Etto...inchou?" Boruto sedang memanggil memastikan supaya permintaanya didengar. Sepertinya gadis dihadapannya ini masih membereskan buku setelah pelajaran usai. Namun dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah...ada apa Boruto-kun?" menjawab sambil balas tersenyum. Wah sepertinya isi kepala surai kuning ini lagi-lagi seperti tidak bekerja, senyum sang ketua kelas seperti mencabut saraf otaknya! Masih menatap sang ketua kelas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sumire sedikit kebingungan tadi dia manggil kok langsung diem?

"Anoo...Boruto-kun" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini pria dihadapannya sepertinya sudah sadar.

"I-itu, apa kau bisa memberi tahu tata letak sekolah ini?" 'kenapa aku gagap begitu? Bodo amat!' sambil nyengir lima jari. Sumire nampak berpikir dan memutuskan.

"Hmm...sepertinya sekarang bisa" sambil mengangguk. Boruto entah kenapa merasa senang dengan respon yang didapat, tidak sadar tersenyum lembut kepada inchounya. Sumire sedikit merasa pipinya panas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas.

"Le-lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan, Boruto-kun." sambil berjalan cepat agar tidak terlihat wajah malunya itu, dan didalam tubuhnya seperti merasakan getaran yang belum pernah dia alami.

'A-a-aku, k-kok begini?' Dia sedikit melirik kebelakang. Boruto nampaknya mengejarnya.

"Eh? Tunggu aku inchou!" berjalan dengan melambaikan tangannya kedepan, kode agar berhenti supaya berjalan bersama.

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar kelas. Sarada berjalan menuju Cho Cho untuk mengajak makan bersama.

"Hei Cho Cho, ayo kita makan! Mana inchou?" dia bertanya sambil menengok kanan kiri mencari kepala surai ungu untuk diajak makan dengan mereka.

"Mereka sudah keluar kelas, berkeliling sekolah." Cho Cho menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Ha? Mereka? Siapa? Dan kenapa mukamu begitu?" perempuan rambut hitam legam ini nampak bingung dengan pernyataan teman gembulnya.

"Tentu saja inchou dan murid baru itu! Dan apa kau tak melihat inchou terlihat sedikit aneh? Aku melihat bahwa mereka berdua nampak cocok jika bersama." Cho Cho hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Sarada sedikit tidak setuju.

"Eh benarkah? Maksudmu seperti apa?" sepertinya Sarada nampak sedikit bingung.

"Ah itu! Masa tidak paham! Inchou yang terlihat salah tingkah itu menurutku sangat adorable! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu. Dan jika dia, si pirang itu, bisa membuka hatinya, maka akan terjadi kehebohan besar!" Cho Cho mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat masa muda.

"Haduh...kau ini. Membuka hati? Tapi jika seperti itu, kita mau tak mau harus membantunya. Masa kita membiarkan dia jom...maksudku sendiri seumur hidup?" Waduh, Sarada juga semangat kayanya.

"Hihihi...Aku suka yang seperti itu!" Cho Cho tersenyum puas dengan kekompakan diantara keduanya. Yah, teman masa kecil soalnya.

"Jadi, kita makan?"

.

.

.

Beralih ke Boruto ditemani oleh Sumire yang nampak berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya nampak berjalan di lorong kelas yang lumayan panjang, tak ada obrolan. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, degup jantung juga sepertinya tak normal untuk mereka berdua. Kalau begitu, mari kita dengar apa isi hati masing-masing duo kuning-ungu ini. ^_^

Dalam pikiran Boruto : 'KUSO! Ayolah jantung! Bekerja samalah denganku! Dan...dan juga kenapa aku seperti orang bisu hah! Padahal kita baru bertemu tapi aku seperti...AKH! Aku benar-benar bingung!' dia berpikir sambil menatap lurus dengan mempertahankan langkah kaki.

Dalam pikiran Sumire : 'Padahal baru tadi pagi bertemu kenapa perutku seperti bergemuruh begini? Aku ini kan inchou, aku harus tegas. Tapi saat aku melihat matanya entah kenapa aku merasa seperti...kenapa ya? Aduhhh...aku bingung. Apa perkataan Cho Cho itu...Ah! Itu tidak mungkin!' Tak beda jauh dengan yang dipikirkan Boruto, yah perasaan gugup membuatnya kurang bisa menemukan ide pembicaraan yang berakhir sunyi pada keduanya.

Mereka berdua terlalu fokus dengan pemikiran masing-masing tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa murid sedikit kaget karena Sumire yang notabene tidak pernah dekat dengan lawan jenis terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda pirang. Dan yang membuat mereka bingung siapa pemuda yang disamping gadis ungu paling manis disekolahnya?

"Wah lihat, inchou bejalan dengan laki-laki!"

"Tidak mungkin, mungkin dia anak baru jadi dia menemani berkeliling sekolah."

"Menurutku mereka cocok." Ups. Who said this?

"Siapa laki-laki pirang itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!"

Suara sedikit gaduh tertangkap digendang telinga Sumire. Dia langsung melihat sekeliling, dia heran kenapa mereka semua memperhatikannya. Ralat, keduanya. Dia tidak ambil pusing dan segera memanggil Boruto.

"Boruto-kun, mari kita percepat jalan kita." Panggilan serta ajakan terdengan oleh Boruto.

"Ah...oke, tapi sebelum itu. Pertama kita mengunjungi apa dulu?" Mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sumire nampak berpikir, dan sepertinya jika dimulai dari gerbang sekolah tidak buruk.

"Kita bagian depan sekolah dulu bagaimana? Aku rasa akan lebih mudah." Sumire mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Oke, jika kau berkata begitu. Bagiku tidak masalah." Rambut pirangnya bergoyang karena mengangguk. Sumire melihat itu dan baginya itu lucu, tak sadar dia tertawa pelan. "..hihi"

"Kenapa kau tertawa inchou?" Bingung sambil mengangkat alis sebelah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo cepat istirahat kita cuma tiga puluh menit." Gadis ungu memperingatkan. Boruto hanya menurut.

.

.

.

Selama dua puluh menit mereka berjalan, ternyata sudah hampir semuanya dikunjungi. Hanya beberapa tempat penting sih, supaya nanti Boruto tidak bingung jika terjadi sesuatu. Sumire berpikir ternyata berjalan dengan laki-laki tidaklah seburuk pemikirannya. Nah, kalo Boruto sendiri ternyata pejalanannya menyenangkan karena mereka juga sempat bercanda gurau, Sumire merupakan teman yang asik untuk ngobrol pikirnya. Mereka berjalan kembali, Boruto belum tahu destinasi selanjutnya apa.

"Kita mau kemana lagi inchou?" Boruto menatap orang disampingnya.

"Terakhir kita akan ke taman sekolah." Sumire menjawab sambil menatap lurus, dengan senyum tipis tidak menghilang diwajahnya. Dan entah kenapa kata 'terakhir' membuat Boruto sedikit kecewa, namun setelah mendengar kata 'taman' dia menjadi sedikit antusias.

"Nah ini dia taman sekolah."

"Wah, bagus sekali. Sangat keren!" Boruto melihat taman itu dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Memang tidak cukup luas namun lapangan hijau disertai bunga dan semak yang dirapikan, ditambah lagi dengan air mancur pertanda sekolah ini memang elit. Sampai dua menit pemuda surai kuning masih memperhatikan taman itu. Sumire juga nampak betah memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya, menunggu rekasi selanjutnya.

"Oh iya, Boruto-kun, istirahat sudah mau habis jadi kita harus kembali sekarang."

"Haah? Sudah mau habis? Kenapa cepat sekali...tapi aku mau ke kantin dulu ingin membeli sesuatu. Bolehkan?" Boruto me-request karena memang ingin. Gadis ungu hanya menggangguk.

"Boleh...harus cepat ya." sambil senyum manis. Boruto yang melihat itu hanya salah tingkah dan langsung melaju ke tujuan daripada ditanya lagi yang tidak-tidak. Sumire yang tinggal sendirian merasa sedikit kesepian. Kepergian pemuda itu membuatnya kecewa.

'Kenapa tidak bareng saja perginya? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!' Sumire kaget sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku lebih baik ke kelas saja." Benar, daripada terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Setelah terakhir obrolan di taman saat istirahat tadi, tidak lagi ada lagi percakapan antar mereka. Kecamuk perasaaan dalam hati sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dirasakan daripada bercakap diantara mereka. Ini berlangsung sampai pulang.

Dan tidak baik untuk mengacuhkan orang yang kau kenal bahkan jika orang itu baik. Jadi sebelum pulang Boruto memutuskan untuk menyapa sang inchou kelas.

"Inchou! Aku pulang duluan ya, jaa" Boruto melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Boruto-kun, jaa mata ashita" Dibalas senyum oleh Sumire. Boruto hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pulang. Dalam satu hari dia sudah berapa kali dilempar senyum oleh inchou kelasnya itu. Tunggu...tersadar atas pikirannya dia hanya geleng-geleng kuat. Semburat tipis menempel pada wajahnya. Ya, lebih baik fokus berjalan untuk pulang.

Sementara itu, Sumire sedang mengemasi barangnya setelah pelajaran matematika sudah selesai. Sarada dan Cho Cho menghampiri teman ungunya tersebut.

"Inchou, mau pulang bersama kami?" Sarada mengawali percakapan dengan pertanyaan.

"Umm, oke aku pulang bersama kalian." Sumire menjawab dengan anggukan

"Nee nee inchou, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan laki-laki itu?" Cho Cho sepertinya ingin menggoda gadis surai ungu ini.

"EEH! Ma..maksudmu de..dekat itu a..apa? siapa?" Sumire hanya tergagap ditanya seperti itu,semburat tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Sarada menutup mulut, nampaknya menahan tawa.

"Tadi waktu istirahat, kalian sepertinya bersenang-senang. Hehehee.."Cho Cho melanjutkan godaannya. Tak lupa seringai juga dia tampilkan, dia memang suka melihat yang namanya pasangan.

"I..itu, Itukan t..tugasku sebagai inchou!" Gadis ungu menjawab cepat. Aduhh..dia memang agak kurang suka dengan hal seperti ini, dia ingin cepat pulang menetralkan pacu jantungnya. Sarada masih menutup mulutnya dan menatap sang inchou. 'Manis sekali' pikirnya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, haha..." Tawanya belum hilang sepenuhnya dan merekapun mulai bejalan.

"Tapi inchou, kau kan tidak pernah dekat dengan pria. Tapi apa kau mungkin suka dengan laki-laki pirang itu?" Sarada penasaran dengan isi hati temannya.

"I...itu tidak mungkin Sarada, k..kan k..kita baru bertemu hari ini" Masih terbata-bata aka gugup melanda si gadis ungu.

"Tapi inchou, rasa suka itu sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit. Bahkan sangat cepat. Aku pernah membaca itu di internet." Sarada mengatakan sesuatu yang dia tahu di internet dan dibalas anggukan oleh Cho Cho. [Author : sebenarnya jangan terlalu percaya sama informasi dari internet/blog. Sering-sering disaring ya]

"Itu benar! Rasa suka itu tidak mengenal waktu inchou."

"Mou, sudahlah aku malu membicarakan ini..." Sumire hanya memelas dengan sikap kedua temannya. Dia berjalan cepat.

"Eh! Tunggu dong!"

.

.

.

Boruto sudah memasuki pintu depan rumahnya. Dia menuju ke kamar sambil bersenandung.

"Oniichan, kau kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali." Himawari yang sudah menyadari kedatangan kakaknya lansung bertanya perihal yang sedang terjadi dengan Boruto.

"Ah...tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku mau kekamar." Bocah surai kuning hanya berlalu dan dia menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Hmm...dasar aneh. Sudahlah." Himawari menempelkan telunjuk di dagu, lalu dia kembali ke aktivitasnya.

Di kamar, Boruto lansung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Cahaya jingga memasuki jendela kamarnya, nampaknya sudah sore.

"Kenapa aku merasa senang begini ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia memikirkan kejadian disekolah barunya, teman baru, kelas baru, perempuan baru...'HAH, APA KATA BARUSAN YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!' Boruto kaget terhadap isi kepalanya. Namun perlahan-lahan dia memikirkan perempuan itu.

'Sedang apa ya dia? Aku penasaran.' Dia terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Akh! Aku lupa minta email dia!" Tersadar dengan yang belum dilakukannya.

"Email siapa Boruto?" Suara lembut terdengar dari pintu kamar, Hinata, Ibunya.

"HAH! Bukan siapa-siapa kok kaachan! Selain itu ketuk dulu dong! Inikan kamarku!"

"Sudahlah. Tadi kata Himawari kau sedang senang, ada apa disekolah? Apa ada yang menyenangkan?"

"Ohh..itu. Aku mendapat teman baru!" Boruto menunjunkkan jempolnya sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Kapan-kapan diajak ke sini ya." Hinata setelah mengatakan itu langsung berbalik turun kebawah.

"OKE!" Dijawab mantap oleh anak sulung kesayangannya.

Boruto merebahkan kembali dirinya ke kasur. Dia memperhatikan lekuk langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sumire...kah" Dia hanya mengatakan itu pelan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Gadis ungu sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri" Ibunya menjawab dari dapur. Nampaknya dia memasak, karena baunya tercium oleh Sumire.

"Masuklah, makan malam sudah hampir siap." Ibunya menginfokan tentang makan malam kepada anak satu-satunya.

"Iya bu, aku ingin ke kamar." Sumire lanjut jalan menuju tempatnya. Dia ingin menenangkan diri, dirumah memang hanya ada ibunya saja. Ayahnya? Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya pria sialan itu, dia hanya ingin melupakannya.

Blam! Pintu sudah tertutup dan dia menaruh tasnya dengan rapi dan terduduk di meja belajarnya. Prestasinya cukup membanggakan karena meja kecilnya itu. Dia memikirkan sesuatu tentang yang sudah terjadi pada hari ini disekolahnya. Yah, cukup bisa disebut sebagai sanam jantung. Sudah berapa kali organ itu berdetak tidak karuan dan tidak bisa diajak untuk diam. Setelah memikirkan penyebabnya, dia hanya menggumamkan suatu kata.

"Boruto..-kun" Dia sudah terlalu malas untuk kaget. Raganya sedang lelah dan minta untuk diistirahatkan. Perkataan Sarada dan Cho Cho terngiang di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia harus mandi, ya mandi. Pikiraannya akan lebih fresh jika melakukan ritual membersihkan badan itu. Sebelum beranjak dia bergumam lagi.

"Boruto-kun, sedang apa ya?" Manik ungunya melihat ke atas dan dia lalu pergi untuk ke kamar mandi rumahnya. 

* * *

_End of chapter 1 guys_. _Btw_ mungkin akan ada 10 chapter, jadi kalian _stay tune_ trus aja yaa. Boleh direview guna memajukan tulisan ini :D


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

_Chap 2 is here!_ Semoga kalian enjoy~

Happy Reading!

* * *

Esoknya, Boruto seperti biasa berangkat ke sekolah. Kali ini dia tidak telat bangun seperti kemarin, dan ini adalah hari kedua dia bersekolah di sekolah baru. Entah karena sedang bersemangat atau apa, Boruto secara tak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Ouch! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong! Kau ini...," orang yang ditabrak menghentikan ucapannya. Boruto yang tadinya merasa bersalah sekarang merasa bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi orang yg didepannya. Setelah Boruto teliti ternyata orang ini memiliki mata hijau dan rambut seperti err...nanas?

"Aku minta maaf! Tapi kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" Boruto mengintrupsi lamunan orang didepannya, langsung saja sadar dan dia seperti ingin memperkenalan diri, menjabat tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, namaku Nara Shikadai. Dan kalau tidak salah namamu adalah Uzumaki...Uzumaki...Uzumaki Boruto! Benar kan!?" Dia melempar senyum sambil menebak reaksi selanjutnya dari lawan bicara. Hanya cengo.

"Tunggu, kau kemarin masuk sekolah?" Boruto ingin memastikan.

"Tidak, aku baru sembuh jadi hari ini aku masuk sekolah." Jawabnya enteng dari pemuda nanas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kita kan tidak pernah bertemu." Boruto masih bingung dengan situasinya yang sekarang. Apa mungkin dia peramal?

"Hahah...tak perlu takut begitu. Secara teknis memang kita tak pernah bertemu, tapi Ayahku adalah asisten CEO dari Ayahmu. Aku pernah diajak sekali ke kantornya dan memasuki ruangan kerja Naruto Uzumaki-san. Disana terdapat fotomu dan dia menceritakannya kepada kita." Jelas Shikadai panjang lebar.

Boruto hanya ber'oh'ria dan langsung mendecak kesal. 'Tidak pernah pulang dan bercerita yg tidak-tidak. Dasar menyebalkaaan!'. Dia geram sendiri memikirkan tingkah ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kesal?" Shikadai hanya menanyakan yg terjadi pada raut Boruto. Mungkin tidak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah. Oh iya, kelasmu dimana?" Tanya Boruto, siapa tahu berada dikelas yang sama kan?

"Aku siswa kelas 2-1, dan kau juga kelas 2 kan sekarang?"

"Ya! Dan aku sekelas denganmu!" Boruto telihat sumringah.

"Oh...jadi yoroshiku" Shikadai tersenyum dengan tingkah teman kuning barunya itu.

"OK! Yoroshiku!"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai dikelas dan Boruto langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya, sementara Shikadai duduk berada dibelakang Boruto.

"Ohh.. jadi kau duduk disini? Pantas kemarin kosong." Pertanyaan kecil diotaknya sudah terjawab, setelah mengetahui Shikdai yang duduk disitu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sakit." Pemuda nanas merespon dengan malas karena seperti mengulang perkataanya dua kali.

"Hahah...iya ya." Boruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi kelas, sudah cukup ramai. Netra birunya menangkap gadis ungu di sebelahnya.

"Inchou! Ohayou!" Boruto dengan semangat memberi salam selamat pagi kepada ketua kelasnya. Tak lupa senyum sampai menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"O...Ohayou Boruto-kun." Dijawab dengan nada lembut dan entah kenapa menurut Boruto itu terkesan...manis?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Inchou?" Boruto setelah mendengan seperti merasa aneh dengan inchounya, dia menanyakan kondisinya.

Deg..deg..deg jantungnya berpacu cepat karena salah tingkah ditanya dengan nada khawatir seperti itu. 'A..apa dia m..mengkhawatirkan a..aku?' Sumire hanya menautkan kedua tangannya didada. Boruto yg melihat itu langsung merona sendiri karena Inchounya terlihat sangat manis jika dilihat.

'Kuso! Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu? Aku hampir saja ingin memeluknya. WHAT! MEMELUK! TENANGLAH DIRIKU! Tenang Boruto, tenang...' Pemuda kuning hanya menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan sepertinya berhasil. Akhirnya Sumire menjawab.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa, Boruto-kun." Dia menjawab sambil menggeleng.

"O..ohh ya sudah kalau begitu." Boruto dengan gaya sok cool nya.

Interaksi barusan sedari tadi dilihat oleh sepasang mata hijau dari belakang. Senyum menyeringai seperti punya Cho Cho. 'Hehehe...sepertinya ada yang kasmaran nih'. Shikadai sepertinya berniat untuk membantu Boruto soal ini, tugasnya sebagai teman, padahal baru kenal kan?

"Yah mungkin aku akan memberi beberapa tips." Hanya berujar pelan sambil memperhatikan pemuda kuning. Tak lama setelah itu Shino-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou semuanya, jadi mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk ke kantin. Yah, banyak murid yang seperti ini namun ada beberapa juga yang masih menetap di kelas. Boruto salah satunya. Dia hanya terduduk lemas dengan menempelkan kepala pada permukaan meja.

"Haaah…." Boruto mendesah pelan, yang terdengar oleh Shikadai. 'Mungkin ini saatnya' Shikadai langsung saja menuju Boruto lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey! Jangan mendesah seperti itu, nanti kebahagiaan akan pergi menjauhimu. Lalu, sepertinya aku tahu apa masalahmu." Shikdai menebak seperti seorang detektif sambil mengusap dagu.

"Ha? Masalah? Aku tak punya masalah apapun." Boruto hanya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan si nanas.

"Punya, kau ini..." Menghentikan omongan lalu melihat sekitar. Aman. Lalu berbisik "...kau menyukai inchou kan?" Tebak pemuda nanas.

Matanya melebar dan sedikit rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya, dan ingin berteriak namun Shikadai dengan refleks yang lebih cepat menutup mulut pemuda kuning.

"AAAPPHMMHMHPPHH..." Sebenarnya yg dilakukannya juga salah sih secara frontal mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Tangannya sudah membekap mulut yg hampir berteriak itu, setelah tenang barulah dilepasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sambil memasang tampang marah.

"Kau sendiri? Berteriak seperti wanita, tidak lucu!" Shikadai tak mau kalah. Dia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tapi itu benarkan?" seringai muncul dan tebakannya sepertinya tepat.

"Soal itu...anu. Bagaimana ya?" Boruto malah bingung sendiri.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ketika aku melihat inchou hatiku langsung saja senang dan moodku membaik. Kemarin aku malah memikirkannya, aku menyu...maksudku senyuman inchou itu aku suka. Ya aku suka dengan senyum itu, membuat hatiku tenang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Shikadai malah cengo karena sang narasumber malah langsung berkata semuanya tanpa diminta. 'Sebenanrnya aku tak bertanya, tapi ini menjadi lebih mudah!'

"Hmm begitu. Tapi apa kau tahu bahwa inchou itu jarang dekat dengan pria?"

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu, kenapa?"

"Aku mau bertanya dulu. Apa yang kau lalukan kemarin bersama inchou? Kau bersamanya kan?" Shikadai bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ya, kemarin aku mengelilingi sekolah bersama dia. Lalu bercanda dan...mungkin itu saja." Jelas Boruto.

"Apa! Itu seperti tidak mungkin! Menemanimu, bercanda, dan hanya berdua!?"

"Ya, aku berdua kemarin bersama inchou."

"What the hell, aku salut denganmu. Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja dia?"

.

.

.

"Aku menem...APAAA!" Boruto tidak tersadar dengan teriakannya barusan. Untung kelas saat itu sepi jadi yaahhh yang mendengar 'lengkingan' barusan hanya beberapa orang. Boruto menjadi salah tingkah dan meminta maaf secepatnya. Kali ini Shikadai tidak memiliki refleks seperti tadi.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak tenang sedikit?" Ucap pemuda nanas sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di mulutnya.

"Cih..kau ini sudah gila apa? Aku baru mengenal satu sama lain belum sampai seminggu...BELUM! Tapi aku seperti sudah tancap gas seperti itu, kau ini aneh sekali!" Pemuda kuning sepertinya protes terhadap apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh pemuda nanas. Meski ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Boruto malah kepikiran hal aneh-aneh sampai pemuda nanas yang memanggilnya pun tidak terdengar olehnya,

"Hei, heiii...kau dengar tidak?" Shikadai mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajah target, yang sedang melamun.

"Oh, ya, apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Boruto tersadar langsung bertanya perihal tentang yang didengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" Langsung to the point dijawab Shikadai, sekaligus bertanya lagi.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" Malah bertanya lagi karena masih kurang paham.

"Membantumu 'itu' aduh masa kau tidak paham!?" Sudah kesal Shikadai karena sedari tadi Boruto seperti manusia berotak lemot.

"Ohh itu, aku tiak tahu sih tapi menurutku kalau sekarang terlalu cepat, aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang kesukaan dan ketidaksukaannya kan?" Boruto kali ini mempertanyakan rencana dari pemuda nanas.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga, kau bahkan tidak punya email milik inchou untuk bertukar pesan. Hmm.." Baru tersadar oleh Boruto bahwa hal seperti ini ternyata ribet juga.

"Yah..kalau dari penglihatanku, aku masih belum yakin dia memberi sinyal lampu hijau. Justru menurutku kemungkinan gagal lebih besar. Shikadai mengemukakan analisisnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Wah ternyata merepotkan ya, bukankah seharusnya tidak terburu-buru?" Boruto berhenti sejenak lalu dia bertanya "..hei, kenapa selama ini inchou tidak pernah dekat dengan pria?" Pemuda kuning penasaran dengan masa lalu Sumire yang dulunya tidak pernah dekat bahkan bergaul kecuali untuk tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Untuk yang hal seperti itu aku tidak pernah tahu menahu, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Dijawab Shikadai enteng dengan alasan yang sesuai, Boruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar juga yaa. Haaah.." Menghela nafas setelah mengetahui begitu susahnya untuk mendapat hati perempuan. Justru itu bagian asiknya pikir Boruto, jadi ada perjuangan.

"Tunggu sebentar kalau kupikir-pikir sebulan lagi akan ada event perayaan lahirnya sekolah ini. Salah satu event terbesar di sekolah. Mungkin itu adalah waktu yang pas." Setelah membuka ingatannya lagi Shikadai ingat tentang perayaan sekolah ini.

"Pas? Untuk apa?" Pikiran Boruto belum sampai ternyata.

"Untuk confess your feeling. Memangnya apa lagi?" Shikadai kali ini menjawab sambil tersenyum bahwa menurutnya waktu tersebut adalah waktu yang tepat apalagi di akhir acara ada pesta kembang api saat malam. Dia memberi kedua jempol untuk otaknya sendiri.

"Me..menenbak..." Boruto langsung gugup begitu mengatakan hal itu. Shikadai terkikik sendiri.

"Heheh...hei, jangan langusng down begitu. Ini rencanaku..." Setelah itu Shikadai mengemukakan pendapatnya dan Boruto langsung sumringah.

"Waah, jadi saat itu ya! Ya ya kau benar!" Boruto menyetujui dengan semangat setelah mendengar ide dari Shikadai.

"Hehe… tentu saja, tapi untuk saat ini kita kesampingkan dulu rencana itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pendekatanmu Boruto." Raut wajah Shikadai berubah kembali lagi menjadi serius.

"Umm…kau benar. Rencana awalku adalah mendapat email milik inchou tapi bagaimana?" Memikirkan tindakan awalan yang terlintas dari kemarin.

"Yah kalau soal itu aku punya, tapi.." Shikadai berhenti sesaat membuat pemuda kuning bingung.

"Tapi apa?" Rasa penasaran masih menghantui Boruto.

"Tapi kau harus mencapatkannya sendiri." Ucap Shikadai mantap.

"Eh? Ta...tapi kan katamu kau ingin membantuku!" Dijawab oleh Boruto seperti itu dengan salah tingkah, seperti tidak punya keberanian.

"Menurutmu aku berkata seperti ini juga tanpa rencana? Lagipula yang benar itu kau mendapatkannya sendiri bukan aku yang memberi. Kalau tiba-tiba kau mendapat email yang tak dikenal memangnya kau mau membacanya? Tidak kan..." Dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh pemuda nanas. Boruto juga merasa bersalah tidak mendengar sampai akhir. 'Sialan, pintar juga dia'. Memang benci mengakuinya tapi Boruto malah senang mendapat teman yang lumayan pintar dalam strategi itu.

"Jadi? Apa rencananya?"

"Bilang saja untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu, kalau bisa minta juga nomor nya." Rencana sudah dikatakan oleh Shikadai. Boruto mengangguk.

"Kau memang pintar! Timing yang tepat sepertinya setelah pulang sekolah ya."

"Ya, jadi setelah sudah pulang semua baru kau minta, aku akan menunggumu di luar." Shikadai melempar senyum untuk lebih meyakinkan Boruto, sebagai langkah awalnya. 'Mungkin beberapa tips lain kali saja', pikirnya.

"Oh iya, kau tidak membeli makanan? Tinggal 10 menit lagi istirahatnya." Bertanya dan menjelaskan situasi, setelah berdiskusi dengan Boruto kurang lebih 10 menit juga ternyata cukup menyita waktu namun Shikadai berpikir Boruto adalah teman yang cukup enak diajak mengobrol.

"Benar juga, tinggal kita berdua dalam kelas, aku baru sadar. Kalau begitu ayo beli sesuatu!" Ajak pemuda kuning.

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat yang sama Sumire bersama dengan Sarada dan Cho Cho sedang duduk pada bangku yang terdapat di kantin sekolah. Mereka mengobrol sambil menyantap makanan yang dibeli diatas meja. Setelah bercengkrama cukup lama, Cho Cho membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Nee inchou, bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak baru itu?" Tanya Cho Cho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ma..maksudmu Boruto-kun?" Sambil dengan nada gugup Sumire menjawab.

"Ya tentu sajaa...memang siapa lagi…hmm?" Cho Cho justru makin menggodanya.

"I..itu aku t..tidak ingin membicarakannya." Nada lelah keluar dari mulut gadis ungu, seperti ingin mengelak dari pertanyaan Cho Cho.

"Hei, katakan saja ayolahh..." Masih bersikeras Cho Cho bertanya, Sarada yang sedari tadi nampak diam mulai mengerti keadaan Sumire.

"Cho Cho! Sudahlah kau tidak lihat Sumire seperti kelelahan? Apalagi kau tahu 'itu' kan?" Sarada cukup mengkhawatirkan Sumire karena dulu gadis ungu ini pernah mengalami masa-masa pilu yang hanya mereka bertiga saja yang tahu.

"Kau kenapa Sarada aku kan masih..." Ketika ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi dia melihat Sumire yang nampak tidak ingin menjawab lantaran hal 'itu'[masalalunya] sepertinya masih menghantuinya.

"Oh..maafkan aku inchou." Cho Cho menyadari kesalahannya lalu dengan nada sendu dia meminta maaf. Tapi pernyataan Sumire yang selanjutnya membuat Sarada dan Cho Cho membulatkan matanya.

"Ngg..tidak apa-apa Cho Cho, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi jika soal Boruto-kun..." Setelah itu Sumire mulai bercerita. Tidak memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sedang menganga itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi dan seperti kebiasaan murid lainnya, yaitu pulang kecuali jika masih ada urusan atau kegiatan klub dan lain-lain. Boruto yang belum membereskan tasnya didatangi oleh Shikadai.

"Oi Boruto, kau masih ingat kan tentang tadi?" Memastikan sesuatu. Boruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Dijawab mantap oleh Boruto.

Seperti biasa Sumire menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas, menjaga piket kelas supaya tidak ada yang kabur tentunya. Boruto dan Shikadai hanya bersikap biasa, murid lain yang piket ada yang menghapus papan tulis dan ada juga yang merapikan meja kursi. Setelah semua selesai, Shikadai keluar kelas karena dia hanya perlu menunggu Boruto sampai Boruto berhasil. Menurutnya pemuda kuning itu harus mendapat sendiri informasi kontak milik perempuan, jika tidak bisa ya bukan laki namanya, iya kan?

"Ano...inchou!" Setelah merapikan tasnya Boruto menghampiri Sumire yang masih berada di kursinya.

"hm? Ya, ada apa Boruto-kun?" Merasa terpanggil maka tidak boleh diacuhkan. Sumire memandang bingung dengan pemuda didepanya.

"I..itu soal..." Ditengah perkataannya malah terputus karena gugup, 'AYO KATAKAN!' sambil menyemangati diri sendiri, ternyata hanya meminta email dan nomor hp itu susah bagi Boruto! Semburat tipis muncul diwajahnya.

"Soal apa?" Sumire belum mengerti tujuan Boruto memanggilnya.

"I..itu ma..maukah kau bertukar email dan nomor hp denganku? Jadi kalau misalnya aku butuh...Bukan! Maksudku jika kau butuh bantuan sebagai ketua kelas tinggal hubungi aku saja jadi yaa..." Setelah ini Boruto tidak tahu melanjutkan perkataannya seperti apa.

"Eh..Eeh! Ka..kalau soal itu...ya. Mungkin aku membutuhkannya." Reaksi yang tidak dipercaya Boruto. 'Wah sukses! Bukankah ini terlalu mulus?', berteriak dalam hati. Tidak sadar dia tersenyum. "Oke!"

Langkah awal berhasil, jadi dia butuh sekitar satu bulan untuk melakukan 'pendekatan' supaya bisa mendapat hati gadis ungu. Dan sampai sekarangpun Boruto tak pernah terpikirkan sejak kapan dia mulai tertarik dengan inchounya itu. Yah mungkin nanti akan ketemu jawabannya.

Setelah mereka selesai bertukar kontak, Sumire langsung pamit untuk pulang.

"Jadi sampai ketemu besok Boruto-kun. Jaa" Secara sopan dia pamit. Boruto sedikit menyayangi kepulangan Sumire, ingin mengobrol lebih lama. Yah apa boleh buat, 'Mungkin ada urusan yang penting' pikir Boruto.

"Cho Cho, Sarada, aku pulang dulu. Jaa" Pamit kepada dua temannya dan keduanya melambaikan tangan.

Cho Cho dan Sarada sedari tadi ternyata belum pulang. Mereka ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Sumire saat Istirahat tadi. Jadi mereka akan mengajak Boruto ke suatu tempat untuk berbicara.

"Hei Boruto! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Cho Cho memanggil pemuda kuning untuk mendekat. Boruto bingung kenapa dia dipanggil, hanya menurut saja dia menghampiri Cho Cho.

"Kau kalau tidak salah Cho Cho dan yang didekatmu itu Sarada kan?" Boruto sudah mengetahui kedua orang ini ketika Shikadai menceritakannya tentang teman Sumire.

"Ohh..sudah tahu ya? Jadi tidak perlu kenalan lagi deh." Nada senang keluar dari mulut Cho Cho.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" To the point saja Boruto menanyakan maksud tujuan dia dipanggil.

"Kita harus bicara denganmu. Saat ini juga. Ayo!" Ajak Cho Cho keluar kelas, Boruto melihat Sarada. Dia nampak seperti termasuk cewek pendiam dengan mata tajam seperti elang. Yah, biarkan saja. Saat mereka keluar Shikadai masih menunggu diluar kelas untuk Boruto.

"Jadi Boruto, sudah selesai? Dan kenapa kalian bersamanya?" Shikadai baru menyadari yang keluar kelas bukan hanya Boruto, namun kedua temannya juga. Shikadai memiliki hubungan dengan Cho Cho lantaran orang tua mereka yang berteman, dan juga Sarada mereka berdua memang cukup mengenal.

"Wah pas sekali, mari ikut!" Cho Cho mengajak Shikadai sekalian karena teman yang dekat saat ini adalah Shikadai."

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Lagipula mau kemana?" Shikadai tidak begitu ingin menanggapi ajakan Cho Cho, tapi Sarada akhirnya buka suara.

"Sudahlah ayo ikut kami, kita ingin membicarakan hal yang penting." Jelas Sarada. Shikadai berpikir sejenak mencerna maksud 'penting' itu. Tidak lama saat itu juga, pemuda nanas langsung sadar apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Hmm...meskipun merepotkan, aku ikut dan kau harus ikut juga Boruto." Logat biasanya keluar dari Shikadai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi jika kau berkata seperti itu, ya sudah." Boruto yang tidak tahu menahu menerima saja ajakan mereka. Sarada dan Cho Cho mengetahui bahwa hari ini Sumire harus pulang awal untuk membantu ibunya, makanya mereka berdua sepakat untuk membicarakannya hari ini.

Mereka berempat menyusuri jalan trotoar kota dan setelah lima belas menit berjalan, sampailah di restoran yang Boruto lihat adalah restoran burger. Karena baru tinggal di kota ini jadi lumayan jika mengetahui tempat seperti ini.

"Nah ayo masuk!" Ajak Cho Cho. Setelah masuk mereka duduk di bangku paling ujung dekat dengan jendela. Lalu setelah memesan, Cho Cho membuka suara lagi.

"Langsung saja, kita ingin membicarakan perihal Sumire." Jelasnya.

"Inchou? Ada apa dengannya?" Menanggapi hal itu Cho Cho melanjutkannya lagi.

"Kau seharusnya beruntung karena kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang akan mendengar cerita ini. Oh iya dan juga kau belum tahu kan Shikadai?" Cho Cho menjawabnya, dan Shikadai menggangguk. 'Beruntung?' Boruto masih belum tahu juga apa yang ingin diceritakan oleh Cho Cho.

"Kau pernah dengar kan kalau inchou selama ini tidak dekat dengan laki-laki manapun bahkan sebatas mengobrol kecuali tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas atau projek berkelompok." Kali ini Sarada yang berbicara. Boruto meresapi perkataan perempuan bermata tajam itu, lalu akhirnya paham.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu..."

"Ya, masa lalu inchou. Kupikir kau harus mengetahuinya karena kau itu...apa ya...menyebutkannya?" Cho Cho mencari kata tepat untuk mengisi bagian akhir kalimatnya itu.

"...karena dia ber'potensi'. " Shikadai menjawab dengan mata terpejam dan tangan disilangkan depan dada. Sarada dan Cho Cho yang mendengar itu serentak menganggukkan kepala dan mengerti maksud dari 'potensi' itu (berpotensi mendapatkan hati ketua kelas). "Lagi pula aku juga belum tahu tentang masalah ini jadi aku ingin mendengarnya juga", tambahnya.

"Potensi? Aku tidak paham dengan omongan kalian dan kapan berceritanya?" Boruto nampak tak sabar tentang ini jadi Sarada mempersilahkan Cho Cho untuk memulai. "Cho Cho, kau saja."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sambil tidak menengok ke sumber suara, Cho Cho melanjutkan.

Menarik napas sambil menutup mata. "Jadi ini berlangsung saat inchou bersekolah di Junior High School. (SMP)"

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Thank you bagi yang sudah sempat mampir dan membaca fic ini. Semoga kalian masih suka dan akan suka juga dengan chap depan. _Stay tune and have a nice day._Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3: The Flashback

Flashback

Seorang gadis ungu berangkat kesekolahnya secara tenang. Ya, hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk_ Junior High School_ jadi dia tidak boleh terlambat. Penampilannya bisa dibilang _nerd_ alias kutu buku. Baju seragam yang sedikit kedodoran dengan rok panjang sampai bawah lutut ditambah kacamata bulat bertengger diatas hidungnya, ini sebenarnya hanya kacamata hiasan, serta rambut yang dikuncir dua. Terbayang kan? Penampilan yang yang jika dinilai, maka kata 'lugu' langsung hadir di otak kalian. Namun, bukan tanpa alasan dia berpenampilan seperti ini. Dia ingin sekolah hanya umtuk mencari ilmu saja jadi dia tidak ingin begitu menarik perhatian murid lainnya. Jadi asal nilai akademiknya sudah bagus, maka itu sudah cukup.

Tetapi, setelah tahun ajaran dimulai. Kejadian buruk menimpanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika ada orang yang menurut kalian itu aneh? Untuk orang biasa mungkin hanya mengacuhkannya saja, itulah yang dipikirkan gadis ungu selama ini. Namun jika ada anak-anak nakal yang tidak tahu etika? Lain sudah itu ceritanya. Nasib gadis ungu ini memang tidak beruntung karena harus sekelas dengan anak-anak nakal tersebut. Yang gadis ungu harapkan supaya bisa belajar dengan tenang selama tiga tahun pelajaran kandas karena kelakuan mereka.

Saat itu gadis ungu sedang membawa _bento_nya [bento=tempat makan] untuk dimakan ditempat lain, bukan di kelas. Sesaat sebelum keluar kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyenggolnya hingga akhirnya _bento_nya jatuh dan makanan yang ada didalamnya tercecer keluar, serta tak lupa dirinya juga terjembab jatuh. Dari cara menyenggolnya saja dia sudah tahu, bahwa ini disengaja. Setelah terjatuh dia mendengar gelak tawa beberapa anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk kepadanya.

"Ups...maaf ya aku 'tidak sengaja'" Sambil menekankan kata 'tidak sengaja' lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa kembali.

"Haha! Lihat! Si Kutu Buku tidak bisa melihat rupanya, makanya terjatuh! Hahaha!" Kutu Buku memang panggilannya, dan ini terjadi seminggu setelah hari pertama. Namun gadis ungu nampaknya memiliki nasib malang sehingga harus dikerjai seperti ini.

"Kukira ada benda tersenggol, ternyata 'orang' toh yang jatuh. Hahaha!" Mereka tertawa lagi. Gadis ungu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kotak _bento_nya yang sudah tidak karuan itu. Dirinya terguncang dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

'Tes...tes...tes' Dia tidak peduli ditatap orang banyak yang berada dalam kelas itu, adapun beberapa dari luar kelas melihat kejadian itu. Namun sedari tadi tidak ada yang menolongnya, toh Si gadis ungu sudah tidak peduli. Dia langsung berdiri lalu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar kelas sambil terisak. Menuju kamar mandi.

"_Hik_...kenapa bisa seperti..._hik_...ini?" Bergumam seraya menggerakkan kaki kecilnya dengan cepat. Dia ingin menenangkan diri.

Setelah kepergian gadis ungu itu, kelas berangsur-angsur menjadi biasa lagi, tapi ada dua orang perempuan sepertinya merasa hal barusan adalah hal yang keterlaluan.

"_Nee_ Sarada, bukankah itu sudah kelewatan? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" Perempuan gembul berkulit coklat aka Cho Cho mengeluarkan suara.

"Hah! Kenapa aku? Itu bukan urusan kita, lagipula itu salahnya dia berpenampilan seperti orang lugu seperti itu." Satu lagi perempuan bermata tajam menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Hii, kau ini seram sekali. Tapi kan itu sudah keterlaluan!" Cho Cho bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Yah, kalau soal itu memang benar sih." Namun Sarada juga tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan seperti itu. Sudah menjatuhkan _bento_ lalu ditertawakan, sama saja menurunkan harga diri orang lain. Ya, mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas Si gadis ungu ini. Tapi setelah itu mereka melanjutkan urusannya lagi, tidak begitu peduli.

Kejadian memalukan jatuhnya _bento_, ternyata hanya permulaan. Setelah itu, berbagai rentetan aksi _bully_ terjadi pada gadis ungu ini. Seperti diguyur oleh air satu ember penuh, disandung hingga hidungnya berdarah, rambutnya dijambak, dilempari telur. Lalu diakhir_ list_, gadis ungu pernah dikerjai sepatunya disembunyikan[untuk disekolah pakai sepatu khusus] sampai dia mencari dua jam setelahnya untuk menemukan sepasang sepatu miliknya itu. Memang kena sial betul Si gadis ungu, namun dia masih cukup kuat untuk menghadapi itu semua. Dia juga tak akan bunuh diri hanya karena ini, menurutnya ini adalah tantangan yang harus dilewati makanya dia harus terbiasa.

Dan ternyata dari serentetan kejadian itu, dua perempuan, yaitu Sarada dan Cho Cho selalu memperhatikan gadis ungu ini. Tentu saja hanya memperhatikan dan tidak menolong karena yang mengerjai adalah murid laki-laki nakal. Apabila setelah dikerjai dia baik-baik saja, maka itu sudah tidak masalah.

Akan tetapi sebulan setelahnya, mereka berdua mulai tak tahan. Jika hanya memperhatikan maka sama saja tak menolong. Sarada yang dipaksa oleh Cho Cho supaya mengeluarkan jurus bela diri yang diajarkan oleh ayah Uchiha nya, agar mereka kapok. Dan Sarada mau tak mau menyetujuinya. Tepat bertepatan saat itu, gadis ungu sedang di_bully_ dengan dijambak rambutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sungguh merasa kesakitan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kedua perempuan ini terjun dan Sarada langsung saja menendang tepat di selangkangan anak yang sedang menjambak gadis ungu itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Salah seorang dari mereka tidak terima.

"HAAH! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? MAU KUTENDANG JUGA?" Dengan nada dingin Sarada secara tidak langsung menantang para anak laki-laki itu.

"DAN JUGA, KALIAN AKAN JADI BANCI JIKA MEMUKUL PEREMPUAN!" Kali ini Cho Cho dengan nada mendesis dengan wajah menyeringai. Cukup membuat para anak nakal ini bergidik.

"Cih! Ayo kita bubar saja! Huh!" Dengan kesal mereka semua meninggalkan tempat itu. Gadis ungu masih meringis dengan mata berair, Sarada dan Cho Cho langsung menghampiri untuk menolongnya.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" Cho Cho menyentuh pundak gadis ungu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sarada juga ikut menolong, menawarkan bantuan.

Gadis ungu hanya mengganguk. "_Hik_...aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit dikepala. Aduh!" Ternyata masih meringis.

'Itu sih ada apa-apa namanya!' Sarada dan Cho Cho membatin bersamaan (-_-). Kali ini Cho Cho mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo berdiri, kami akan membawamu ke UKS. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Menerima uluran tangan perempuan gembul, dia menjawab dengan nada lelah. "Namaku Kakei Sumire"

"Ohh Sumire ya. Namaku Akimichi Cho Cho dan dia yang bermata tajam, namanya Uchiha Sarada." Memperkenalkan diri serta teman yang satunya. Cho Cho mulai membopong, mengantar Sumire ke UKS. "Hei! Kenapa cuma aku saja? Kau tidak membantuku?"

Karena Sarada hanya diam saja, jadi Cho Cho tidak terima. Namun dengan nada dingin Sarada menjawab, "Yang sejak awal ingin menolong itu siapa. Bukannya itu kau? Membawa diriku segala." [NOTE: meskipun terlihat bermusuhan namun Cho Cho sama Sarada itu sahabat]

Sumire yang mendengar percakapan tidak penting itu secara tidak sadar tersenyum. 'Pada akhirnya ada yang memperhatikan aku' batinnya dalam hati. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga suka berkumpul bersama menceritakan berbagai hal, dan gadis ungu nampaknya tidak perlu khawatir kena _bully_ lagi. Tak lupa Cho Cho juga menyarankan supaya Sumire mengubah penampilannya, dengan tambahan catatan supaya tidak di_bully_ lagi. Dan Sumire menyetujuinya. Dengan bantuan Cho Cho dan sedikit saran dari Sarada, maka jadilah Sumire yang seperti sekarang. Sarada dan Cho Cho yang baru menyadari paras milik Sumire, ternganga.

"Padahal kau punya wajah secantik ini, kenapa juga harus menutup diri? Dasar." Cho Cho menggerutu dengan maksud bercanda. Sarada hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang kan alasannya aku hanya ingin fokus belajar saja." Sumire menjawab dengan malas dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya Cho Cho bertanya hal yang sama seperti itu.

"Begini ya, sekolah itu bukan tempat untuk belajar saja. Disini juga ada murid yang bisa diajak berteman dan bersosialisasi. Punya teman itu juga penting!" Dengan mantap Cho Cho melawan argumen gadis ungu, yang belum pernah didengar oleh Sumire. Sumire meresapi kata-kata itu dengan baik. "..bersosialisasi ya."

Dan setelah itu pun mereka bercanda lagi. Tidak terasa Sumire sudah mempunyai teman yang berharga baginya, sudah menolongnya dari 'jurang kesendirian'. Entah bagaimana cara berterimakasih yang harus diberikan pada kedua temannya itu. Tapi, yang harus Sumire lakukan sekarang adalah menikmati masa sekolahnya dengan tenang. Dia benar-benar senang dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Namun, kejadian buruk lainnya menimpa dirinya.

.

.

.

Sumire POV

Aku seperti biasa setelah pamit langsung kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sekolah. Inilah diriku yang baru, Sumire yang baru. Aku tidak perlu takut lagi terkena _bully_ lagi disekolah karena ada kedua temanku, Cho Cho dan Sarada yang berada disisiku. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu meski aku kuat menghadapinya, karena itu aku menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki sebayaku di sekolah. Kedua temanku mengerti tentang hal itu dan aku sangat senang sekali akhirnya mendapatkan teman, yang kukira hanya akan mengganggu proses belajarku. Namun mempunyai teman ternyata lebih dari sekedar itu, aku bisa bercerita banyak hal dengan mereka. Meskipun aku baru memiliki dua teman, tapi yang penting bisa dipercaya.

Seperti biasa saat sudah sampai dikelas mereka berdua menyambutku, dan kujawab sambutan mereka dan setelah itu membicarakan banyak hal lagi. Saat istirahat, kami bertiga makan bersama diluar kelas. Aku sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan porsi makan Cho Cho, dan Sarada yang tidak bosan-bosannya menggelengkan kepala. Aku menikmati waktu kebersamaan itu. Saat pulang aku bersenandu riang, tak sabar untuk pergi kesekolah besok, bertemu dengan Cho Cho dan Sarada lagi besok, dan banyak lagi. Tak henti-hentinya senyum selalu berkembang diwajahku. Tetapi saat aku dirumah...

Saat aku sampai, matahari sudah di ujung barat. Dan aku membuka pintu...

PRANK! BRAAKK! Aku yang kaget langsung menemui asal suara. Saat itu juga mataku membulat, Ayah dan Ibu sedang adu mulut di depan mataku. Begitu berserakan keadaan di ruang mereka ribut saat itu. Pecahan piring dimana-mana, gelas juga, dan bau alkohol yang tercium disana-sini. Ya, alkohol. Mereka ribut lagi perihal ayah yang suka mabuk-mabukan, tapi dulu itu hanya ribut biasa. Sekarang sepertinya adalah puncaknya, ibu mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya yang selama ini dipendam, ayah yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk tak kalah keras suaranya membalas perkataan ibu. BRAAK! Lalu ayah menghempaskan tangannya lagi ke meja. Ribut kembali.

Aku yang tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka, langsung berlari menuju kamar. Menenangkan diri. Tak sadar air mataku menetes, lalu disusul dengan tetesan yang lain hingga aku terisak. Aku terduduk di pintu yang telah kututup rapat-rapat, lalu menangis sepuas hatiku. Dulu yang aku rasakan adalah ayahku selalu menyayangi diriku dan juga ibu. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ayah terlihat depresi, itu karena ayah yang memang hobi berjudi. Setelah itu yang aku tahu dia selalu mabuk setiap malam dan tertidur saat paginya. Ibu yang dulu sabar terhadap kelakuan ayah lama-lama tak tahan dan inilah yang terjadi. Karena selama ini yang menafkahi keluargaku adalah ibu jadi tentu saja ibu menjadi marah seperti itu.

Aku masih meringkuk dikamar lagi-lagi mendengar suara pecahan, gebrakan bahkan teriakan. Aku menangis menjadi-jadi. Ingin rasanya aku juga berteriak, namun apa daya tenagaku sudah melemas dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku tertidur.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun saat dini hari. Jam 12. Aku berdiri lalu melihat ke cermin. Aku masih memakai seragam sekolah dan ternyata mataku sembab. Aku yang tersadar menyadari sesuatu, memeriksa kondisi situasi. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada suara pecahan, tidak ada gebrakan, suasananya sepi. Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan melihat lampu dapur menyala. Ternyata ada ibu di dapur, sedang terduduk dengan segelas air di sampingnya.

"Oh..Sumire sayang. Kenapa kau bangun nak?" menyadari keberadaanku, ibu yang seperti biasanya perhatian padaku hanya bertanya seperti itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayah dimana?" Aku ingin memastikan keberadaannya, aku berasumsi kalau ayah sedang tertidur karena lelah setelah berteriak tadi. Namun yang kulihat tiba-tiba raut wajah ibu berubah sendu.

"Ayahmu sudah tidak disini, dia berkemas lalu pergi keluar setelah itu. 'Hidup dikeluarga ini adalah kesedihan', katanya." Ibu tiba-tiba saja menangis (lagi) karena kulihat ada bekas air mata di pipinya sejak awal dia bertanya. Aku secara refleks langsung memeluk ibuku. "Ibu...sudah. Aku juga sedih bu, ibu masih punya Sumire disini. Sumire takkan meninggalkan ibu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, dia menangis terisak. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, menenangkan ibu. Sejak saat itu aku berpikir bahwa laki-laki adalah manusia yang kejam. Menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyiksa dan tidak punya hati. Bermabuk-mabukan bahkan berjudi. Aku muak dengan yang namanya laki-laki itu dan supaya aku bisa tidak 'diinjak-injak' oleh laki-laki. Maka aku harus diatas mereka, jika tidak bisa dengan fisik maka aku akan menggunakan kekuasaan sebagai kekuatan. Agar tak ada lagi perempuan yang 'terinjak' karena laki-laki. Aku yang terfokus dengan rencana dahsyat namun singkat itu, hampir lupa dengan ibu.

"Oh iya, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini ya." Aku menawarkan bantuan karena akibat keributan tadi, ibu sepertinya kelelahan sampai belum membereskan rumah. Ibu yang sudah tenang melepas pelukanku dan aku beranjak untuk memungut pecahan piring terlebih dahulu. Namun tanganku ditahan oleh ibu. "Kalau yang ini biar ibu saja, bahaya."

Aku hanya menurut dan memutuskan untuk mengambil sapu dan menyapu sisa-sisa pecahan yang tidak bisa diambil dengan tangan. Lalu mengepel untuk membersihkan bekas alkohol di lantai. Sekitar satu jam akhirnya semuanya selesai. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Aku harus beristirahat lagi untuk sekolah besok, karena aku masih cukup terguncang dengan kejadian saat aku baru masuk rumah tadi.

"Ibu, aku istirahat dulu ya. Ibu tidak apa-apa lagi kan?" Aku masih khawatir dengan kondisi ibu. Karena tadi ibu yang berhadapan dengan ayah jadi pastilah dia yang paling lelah menghadapi itu.

"Ibu sudah baikan, kamu istirahat saja ya, _oyasumi_" Setelah itu ibu ke dapur lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menuju kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Hari yang melelahkan.

.

Out of Sumire POV. Normal POV

Gadis ungu berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan. Dia bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak bangun terlambat akibat kejadian kemarin, dia sadar bahwa dia harus tetap fokus dalam menjalankan pendidikannya agar jerih payah ibu nya tidak sia-sia.

Sarada dan Cho Cho yang menyambut kedatangan Sumire kaget karena gadis ungu memiliki kantung mata di wajahnya dan muka yang sedikit kusut. Cho Cho yang menyadari itu bertanya ada apa dengannya. Dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sumire. Sarada kali ini yang buka suara, sedikit memaksa. Namun yang terjadi Sumire malah menangis. Cho Cho langsung menyalahkan Sarada atas ini, dan gadis bermata tajam hanya berkata ingin bertanya saja.

"Hey, cepat minta maaf Sarada!" Cho Cho menyalahkan Sarada karena menangisi gadis ungu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Cho Cho, dan juga Sarada. Aku tadi hanya belum siap saja." Sumire menenangkan mereka berdua. "Kalau kalian, mungkin akan kuceritakan." Lanjut Sumire.

Sumire akhirnya menceritakan kejadian itu saat pulang sekolah. Setelah mendengar itu, Cho Cho dan Sarada menenangkan Sumire karena saat bercerita tanpa sadar gadis ungu menitikkan air matanya. Sekarang Sumire hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kata Sumire kepada mereka berdua. Namun Keduanya masih merasa iba dengan Sumire, tapi tiba-tiba Sarada membuka suara.

"Tunggu, tadi katamu kau berpikir sesuatu yang hebat. Apa itu?" Sarada menemukan kejanggalan, sebenarnya pemikiran Sumire yang ingin mendapat kekuasaan sebagai kekuatan. Gadis ungu bercerita lagi mengenai pemikirannya itu. "Jadi, supaya tidak ada yang kena bully lagi maka aku akan ada diatas dan mengaturnya" lanjutnya.

"Wah itu hebat! Tapi bagaimana caramu mewujudkannya?" Cho Cho setuju mengenai hal ini namun tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Sarada mengungkapkan pikirannya. "Kalau soal itu..."

"Mungkin kau harus menjadi ketua kelas, Sumire. Sebagai permulaan mungkin itu bisa dicoba." Sarada menatap Sumire sekali lagi. Gadis ungu hanya kaget dan lama-kelamaan dia mengerti maksud dari Sarada. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat agar tahun ajaran yang berikutnya, Sumire menjadi ketua kelas.

Sejak saat itu, Sumire di kelasnya selalu menjadi ketua dan namanya lama-lama terdengar hingga satu sekolah yang akhirnya dia menjadi populer. Namun Sumire juga masih mempunyai sedikit trauma terhadap laki-laki. Jadi dia dikenal sebagai perempuan yang tak pernah dekat dengan lelaki.

End of Flashback

.

.

.

"Begitulah, selama kurang lebih lima tahun kita sekelas dan dia selalu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Tentu saja karena sifat baiknya itu yang disukai juga oleh semua orang." Setelah panjang lebar cerita yang sudah disampaikan, Cho Cho menikmati hidangan yang sudah datang sepuluh menit lalu itu.

"Jadi begitu..." Boruto merespon dengan suara rendah dan wajah yang tertekuk. Shikadai hanya memperhatikan. Boruto bertanya lagi, "..dan kenapa kalian menceritakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh pria nanas ini,..." Jawab Cho Cho sambil menunjuk Shikadai. "..kau itu ber'potensi'. Lagipula..." Cho Cho mempause perkataannya.

"Lagipula apa?" Boruto penasaran. Kali ini Sarada yang berdehem, "Ehem, soal kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan mu." Lanjutnya.

Boruto diam saja. Dan Sarada melanjutkan omongannya, "Dia berkata begini saat istirahat tadi..."

.

Flashback [Istirahat]

_"Kau kenapa Sarada aku kan masih..." Ketika ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi dia melihat Sumire yang nampak tidak ingin menjawab lantaran hal 'itu'[masalalunya] sepertinya masih menghantuinya._

_"Oh..maafkan aku inchou." Cho Cho menyadari kesalahannya lalu dengan nada sendu dia meminta maaf._

_"Ngg..tidak apa-apa Cho Cho aku baik-baik saja. Soal Boruto-kun..." Setelah itu Sumire mulai bercerita. "Entah kenapa jika aku dekat dengannya...aku merasa nyaman, bahkan sangat. Karena itu aku ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya. Namun aku masih belum melupakan kejadian itu. Trauma itu. Karena itu aku masih belum yakin soal Boruto-kun jika dia dekat denganku. Tapi untuk saat ini tidak masalah, aku masih baik-baik saja."_

_Cho Cho dan Sarada hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengendikkan bahu. Cho Cho mencoba meng'investigasi' kembali, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kalau si Boruto itu berbeda?"_

_Kali ini pipi Sumire terdapat semburat merah, "Wa..wa ka..kalau soal i..itu..." Nada gugup keluar lagi dari mulut gadis ungu. "A..aku malu mengatakannya." Sambil menunduk._

_Cho Cho yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. "Nee, sudahlah cepat katakan." Cho Cho makin menggoda gadis ungu ini. Cho Cho memang suka begitu. Sumire yang daripada mati karena malu, memilih menjawab._

_"A...aku s..."_

End of Flashback [Istirahat]

.

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Cho Cho melarang Sarada untuk melanjutkan. "Itu adalah bagian yang menarik! Kenapa kau ingin membocorkannya juga!"

Sepertinya Sarada sudah terlalu banyak untuk bicara. Dia menutup mulut menyadari hal itu. Cho Cho menunjuk pada Boruto. "Nah Boruto! Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan masa lalu _inchou_ sayang mu itu, jadi bayarlah pesanan kami!"

"HAH! Kenapa begitu?!" Boruto tidak terima, padahal niat awal mereka hanya mengajak. Tapi kalau akhirnya begini, bisa puasa tiga hari dia! (Yang ini lebay sih).

"Anggap saja ini adalah bantuan dari kita, dan juga untuk merencanakan langkah pertamamu mendapatkan hati _inchou_ kami." Cho Cho menyipitkan matanya sambil menyeringai, menggoda.

Boruto tersipu sedikit, "Ba..baiklah! Aku yang bayar! Kalau begitu aku boleh pulang kan?" Sambil memberi uang yang sesuai lalu dia pamit. Dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. Shikadai memilih pulang bersama dua gadis ini.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu. Sambil berjalan dia terus memahami cerita yang disampaikan oleh Cho Cho dan Sarada tadi. 'Ternyata hidupnya dulu menyedihkan ya. Aku yang punya ayah malah ku kesalkan. Harusnya aku bersyukur masih punya ayah..' Batin dirinya yang selama ini salah. Secara tidak langsung memberi pelajaran juga pada dirinya. 'Aku berjanji setelah aku mendapatkan Sumire, aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati agar tidak terulang lagi masa lalunya.

Eh? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?'. Sadar akan pemikirannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"_Tadaima_.." Setelah Boruto sampai, dia menyadari bahwa sepatu di teras depan bertambah satu pasang. Yang artinya..

"_Okaeri_, Boruto." Ternyata sang ayah, yaitu Naruto yang menjawab panggilan pulang sang putra sulung.

"Eh,_ Otouchan_. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sadar akan yang perkataanya barusan. Dia memukul kepalanya, 'Pertanyaan bodoh!'

"Oh, tentu saja aku pulang karena urusanku selesai. Aku rindu dengan masakan ibumu." Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu. Hinata dan Himawari saat itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Cih, padahal baru kemarin kau sudah makan disini. Sudahlah aku mau ke kamar." Seperti kelakuan Boruto yang biasanya. Gengsi. Padahal dilubuk hatinya dia senang bahwa ayahnya sudah pulang.

"Oke! Kalau sudah waktunya makan akan kupanggil!" Dan Naruto pun akhirnya menonton televisi.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sumire sedang menyapu rumahnya. Dia mendapat telepon dari ibunya bahwa ibunya akan pulang telat. Biasanya saat Sumire pulang, ibunya sudah ada dirumah. Jadi untuk keadaan saat ini, maka Sumire lah yang mengurus rumah.

"Masak apa ya untuk malam ini..." sembari menyapu, dia memikirkan masakan apa yang akan dihidangkan untuknya dan ibunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah ini sepi semenjak kejadian itu.

'Ah...lupakan kejadian itu'. Sumire menghela nafas. Dia masih belum melupakan kejadian itu, lelaki menyebalkan itu. Lebih baik dia fokus dengan kerjaannya saat ini. Setelah selasai, dia membuka kulkas. Mengobservasi untuk membuat masakan apa untuk malam ini. Saat keputusannya sudah bulat, terdengar suara pintu depan.

"_Tadaima_..Sumire?" Ternyata ibunya sudah pulang dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis ungu.

"_Okaeri,_ oh...ibu. Aku ada di dapur!" Menjawab sambutan dari ibunya, lalu kembali fokus memasak.

"Wah anak ibu yang cantik. Kau baik sekali memasak untuk ibu." Ibunya tersenyum pada anak semata wayang nya itu. Begitu senang dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Ah ibu, bisa saja." Sumire yang disanjung sedikit tersipu. Ibunya sudah tahu dengan skill memasak Sumire yang bisa dibilang enak atau hampir setara dengan dirinya.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau bisa menjadi 'calon istri' idaman, lho" Ibunya berkata sambil bercanda.

"E..eh! Tapikan aku masih sekolah bu. Ibu ini ada-ada saja." Semburat tipis kali ini menghias wajah putihnya.

"Lho, kok kamu malu-malu begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukai seseorang ya? Sudah, katakan saja.." Ibunya makin menjadi. Kalau begini sudah sama seperti menghadapi Cho Cho. Selalu menggodanya.

"Ibu!" Sumire makin kesal. Namun dimata ibunya, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, "Hahaha! Ibu hanya bercanda. Kamu lanjutkan saja memasakmu ya. Ibu mau mandi dulu." Setelah itu dia meninggalkan dapur. Sumire kembali fokus. Setelah kejadian itu, ibunya makin sayang terhadap dirinya. Seakan melindungi dirinya dari kejadian itu lagi. Dan saat ini keadaan sudah membaik, dan menurutnya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jam 7. Selesai makan malam, Sumire menuju ke kamar miliknya. Lalu dia mendengar sesuatu. Ternyata hp nya terdapat email.

From boruzu email

_Hai! Kau sedang apa?_

Gadis ungu hanya tersenyum mendapat pesan dari lelaki kuning. Karena waktu senggang dan tak ada pr, maka dia balas pesan itu

.

To boruzu email

_Aku sedang berbalas email dengan seseorang._

.

From boruzu email

_Hah? Berbalas email dengan siapa?_

Sumire hanya tertawa membaca balasan ini. Dia lalu berbicara sendiri 'bodoh' sambil terkikik.

.

To boruzu email

_Ya...aku sedang berbalas email dengan kamu lah. Memang siapa lagi?_

_._

From boruzu email

_Oh iya, ya. Aku bodoh sekali! Hahaha!_

.

Setelah itu mereka berlanjut saling berbalas email. Dengan begitu, Boruto dapat mengetahui bahwa warna kesukaan Sumire adalah ungu, makanan yang disukai ternyata yang manis-manis, dan menyukai binatang peliharaan meskipun tidak punya. Begitupun Sumire dapat mengetahui sesuatu tentang hobi Boruto, kesukaan, dan tentang adik Boruto yang sangat pemuda kuning ini kenalkan pada Sumire. Mereka secara tak sadar sudah satu jam penuh saling berbalas pesan.

'Ternyata menyenangkan juga berbalas pesan dengan Boruto-kun.' Batin Sumire. Yang tidak gadis ungu ini paham, mengapa dia bisa begitu nyaman dengan pemuda ini, bahkan dalam hal berbalas pesan? Sampai saat ini Sumire masih belum mengerti. Dia lalu teringat pembicaraannya dengan Cho Cho dan Sarada saat istirahat tadi.

.

Flashback[Istirahat]

_Cho Cho yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. "Nee, sudahlah cepat katakan." Cho Cho makin menggoda gadis ungu ini. Cho Cho memang suka begitu. Sumire yang daripada mati karena malu, memilih menjawab._

_"A...aku s...suka dengan mata Boruto-kun." Sumire sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya karena malu. Cho Cho dan Sarada yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan. Mereka tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu._

_"Hahah...Sepertinya kau semakin lama, akan menyukai warna biru ya." Cho Cho bercanda kembali. Dan mereka berdua tertawa lagi._

End of Flashback[Istirahat]

.

Gadis ungu masih malu mengingat hal itu, dan memilih cepat untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, Boruto masih menatap komputernya sendiri yang digunakan untuk bermain email.

From SumireK email

_Oh iya, Boruto-kun. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Kita lanjutkan besok ya. Oyasumi_

.

To SumireK email

_Oke, inchou! Oyasumi!_

.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, ternyata dia lupa menanyakan sesuatu.

"Waduh! Aku lupa bertanya tentang waktu untuk besok! Hmm...tapi kan itu bisa besok?" Boruto ingin menanyakan apakah gadis ungu memiliki waktu senggang untuk besok. Tapi karena saking semangatnya dia berbalas pesan, akhirnya dia malah lupa dengan tujuan itu. Tapi, tetap dia merasa senang tidak diabaikan oleh _inchou_nya itu. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar, sambil tersenyum. [seperti orang gila]

Dia lalu melihat jam. Jam 8. Masih banyak yang bisa dilakukan, mungkin dia harus keluar kamar. Mencoba ke lantai bawah untuk mencari kerjaan, seperti nonton televisi?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Festival Preparation

Happy Reading!

* * *

Setelah malam itu Boruto memulai aksinya, hari Rabu, serta dibantu oleh Shikadai. Meski hanya bisa membuat obrolan kecil disaat-saat tertentu saja. Seperti, setelah guru keluar kelas, sebelum menuju kantin, disela-sela kesempatan, dan setelah pulang sekolah tentunya. Sedangkan pada saat akhir pekan dimana tidak masuk sekolah, maka Boruto akan mengirim pesan berupa email kepada Sumire. Sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan kabar, tapi tahu-tahu malah menjadi obrolan berkepanjangan.

Dengan kebulatan tekad pada hari keenam setelah hari dimulai aksinya itu, pemuda kuning ingin mengajak gadis ungu ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari sekolah jadi tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan dari sekolahnya. Saat itu sudah bel pulang dan banyak murid yang sudah meninggalkan kelas. Boruto menatap gadis yang duduk disampingnya, Sumire. Dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah dia kumpulkan, dia mulai dari memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"E..etoo..._inchou_?" Memanggil dan sudah pasti dengan jarak sedekat itu pasti akan terdengar oleh telinga si gadis.

"Hmm? Ada apa Boruto-kun?" Sambil menoleh ke sumber suara yang sudah dia kenal itu. "Ada perlu apa?"

Boruto sedikit gugup untuk bagian yang ini. "Begini...apakah kau punya waktu luang untuk besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Dengan satu tarikan napas dan 'tanpa terbata-bata', dia melakukannya dengan baik dan langsung _to the point_.

Cho Cho yang melihat (sedikit melirik) kejadian itu, langsung menarik Sarada agar bergabung untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. 'Kencan' kata Cho Cho, dan Sarada hanya menurut saja.

Gadis ungu nampak berpikir, "Ngg...bagaimana ya? Aku harus minta ijin kepada ibuku dulu. Memangnya mau mengajakku kemana?", katanya penasaran.

Boruto yang mendengar itu hanya menjawab, "ada deeeh. Tapi apa benar kau bisa pergi?", memastikan lagi.

Cho Cho hanya berbisik, "Bagaimana sih si Sumire itu? Harusnya diterima saja!", Sarada hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja dia itu benar bodoh, masa pergi tanpa memberitahu orang tua." ditambah helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut si uchiha.

Kembali ke cerita. Sumire hanya tersenyum pada Boruto, "Tentu, kalau di'ijin'kan. Aku tak bisa pulang terlambat tanpa suatu alasan Boruto-kun. Ibuku nanti jadinya khawatir kepadaku. Jadi tunggu kepastiannya dulu ya." Boruto hanya memandang kearah lain mendapat senyum dari _inchou_nya itu.

"Ba..baiklah, kutunggu jawabanmu." Setelah itu Boruto mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan menatap Sumire kembali. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok _inchou_."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Boruto-kun." Sumire setelah menjawab itu didatangi oleh dua perempuan yang dia tahu adalah teman dekatnya.

"Wah, ternyata si Uzumaki itu pemberani juga." Cho Cho hanya nyeloteh di depan gadis ungu. Sumire menatap perempuan gembul itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu apa Cho Cho?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya senang 'temanku' ini mempunyai teman yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Cho Cho hanya memejamkan matanya. Sarada yang mulai merasa situasi disini mulai garing langsung mencairkan suasana. "Hei, lebih baik kita segera pulang."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sumire langsung mengutarakan alasannya pulang telat besok karena temannya mengajak pergi ke suatu tempat, yang tak lain Boruto. Ibunya belum puas jika hanya berkata 'iya, ibu mengijinkanmu'. Dia harus sedikit mengintrogasi putrinya ini.

"Yang mengajak Cho Cho dan Sarada?" Ibunya mulai bertanya.

"Ngg kali ini bukan. Teman laki-laki." Dengan jujur Sumire menjawab itu, mata Ibunya membulat. Sumire yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai ibunya.

"Benarkah..?" Ibunya memastikan. Sumire hanya mengangguk pasti, "..namanya Uzumaki Boruto-kun."

'-_kun_?' Ibunya menautkan alis sebelah. Sumire melihat ibunya lagi dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan pemuda kuning itu. Dia menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai malam pulangnya." Ibu berkata demikian. Sumire masih menunduk, 'tuh kan, dia tak mengij...apa?'. Gadis ungu mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Tandanya dia ingin mengajakmu kencan, Sumire sayang." Sambil mengelus rambut violet milik anaknya, dia masih tersenyum. "Ke..kencan" Gadis ungu mengucap tanpa menyadarinya.

"Oh iya, dia mengajakmu kemana?" tanya ibunya lagi. Sumire hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu masalahnya, dia tidak memberi tahuku."

"Ya sudah, pokoknya bilang padanya jangan terlalu jauh dan ingat pesan ibu yang tadi ya." Setelah itu, sang ibu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sumire entah kenapa hatinya menghangat, 'syukurlah'. Setelah itu dia pergi menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Boruto yang saat itu hanya berbaring bosan sambil berbaring dikasurnya. Dan kenapa pr untuk sekolah ini sedikit sekali. 'Eh? Kenapa harus sedih. Bagaimana aku ini.' Lupakan pemikiran tadi. Boruto melihat jam. Jam 8. Entah kenapa jam itu memutar cepat sekali karena merasa tadi baru saja makan malam saat jam 7. Dia lalu bangkit menuju kursi dan menatap layar komputer miliknya. Dia bermaksud memberi tahu tempat yang akan dikunjungi besok olehnya. Bukan. Oleh mereka berdua. Tapi jika itu memang sudah diijinkan. Maka dari itu dia akan bertanya.

.

To SumireK email

_Malam inchou. Kau sedang apa?_

Sembari menunggu, dia membuka _browser_. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia mendapat pesan.

.

From SumireK email

_Malam Boruto-kun._ _Aku hanya sedang membaca novel. Kau sendiri?_

Pemuda kuning hanya tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut.

.

To SumireK email

_Aku tidak melakukan apapun sehingga ada jaring laba-laba di ketiak ku. :D_

_._

From SumireK email

_HAHAHAHA. Boruto-kun kau ini lucu sekali._

Sekali lagi pemuda ini tersenyum, hatinya ikut senang.

.

To SumireK email

_Jadi, apakah kau sudah diijinkan?_

Setelah menekan tombol kirim. Dia berharap pada _Kami-sama _agar mendapatkan pencerahan.?

.

From SumireK email

_Aku sudah bilang. Katanya tidak apa-apa asal tidak sampai malam. Memang kita akan kemana?_

Boruto langsung sumringah sambil lompat tidak jelas. Lalu kembali duduk.

.

To SumireK email

_Wah baguslah. Tempatnya tidak jauh kok. Dekat dari sekolah._

.

.

.

"Dekat dari sekolah? Dimana ya itu? Hmm.." gadis ungu yang sudah membaca pesan itu berpikir. Tempat yang mana? Dekat sekolah? Dia berpikir agak keras namun belum menemukan jawabannya, padahal sudah lama tinggal di Konoha.

Sementara itu.

.

.

.

From SumireK email

_Dimana itu? Aku tidak tahu._

_._

To SumireK email

_Yah besok kau akan tahu. Kutunggu di gerbang depan ya. Setelah pulang sekolah. Atau jika kau siap, saat setelah langsung bel pulang pun tak apa._

_._

From SumireK email

_Hihihi, iya. Kau tunggu di gerbang saja._

_._

To SumireK email

_Oke, kalau begitu oyasumi inchou._

_._

From SumireK email

_Oyasumi juga, Boruto-kun._

_._

"Heee...Jadi anak_ Kaachan_ sudah bisa mengajak kencan perempuan?" Boruto tersentak sangat kaget dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya, Hinata, sedari tadi sepertinya mengintip atau melihat semua percakapan manis antar anak sulungnya dan dengan gadis entah mana itu.

"Hwaa! _Kaachan _bukan begitu maksudku. Dan juga kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" Semburat merah tipis terlihat diwajah Boruto. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli. "Hahah, anak Kaachan lucu sekali. Siapa nama perempuan itu?"

Boruto masih ngambek dengan perlakuan ibunya menjawab dengan suara pelan. "...Sumire". Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria. "Jadi, kapan dikenalkan sama_ Kaachan_ mu ini?" Hinata menggoda lagi.

"_Kaachan_ sudahlah! Aku bahkan belum...Sial!" Boruto langsung melompat ke kasur dan tidur membelakangi ibunya. Hinata malah tertawa melihat reaksi salah tingkah anaknya. Lalu setelah itu berlalu. "Jangan lupa kapan-kapan ajak dia kemari. _Kaachan_ memaksa, lho."

Boruto yang berpura-pura tidur sebenarnya mendengar perkataan terakhir ibunya itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari sendiri dia berkata pelan,

"...Ya"

.

.

.

Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit -mendengar materi dari guru- akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Boruto langsung membereskan tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. "_Inchou_! Kutunggu ya!"

Sumire mendengar itu menatap lawan bicaranya, "Baiklah". Cho Cho dan Sarada menyadari hal itu. Sarada menatap Cho Cho. Yang ditatap malah mengedipkan mata. Sarada menautkan alis. Cho Cho memasang wajah malas, "maksudnya, ayo kita ikuti." Sarada hanya 'oh' saja. Setelah dipikir-pikir memang tak ada yang gadis uchiha itu akan lakukan, jadi dia turuti saja keinginan aneh perempuan Akimichi itu. Cho Cho memasang wajah yang diartikan oleh Sarada adalah 'Nah, begitu dong!'.

Kembali kecerita. Cho Cho dan Sarada menghampiri gadis ungu untuk berpamitan –setelah itu kalian tahu lah- kepadanya. "_Inchou!_ Kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Kedua gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, disambut oleh gadis ungu, "Sampai jumpa, hati-hati."

Setelah keduanya keluar, mereka menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun mereka tidak kesitu, tapi didekatnya. Untuk memperhatikan kedua insan yang akan ditunggu oleh mereka berdua. Sarada sebenarnya menganggap hal ini merepotkan –gaya shikadai- namun demi 'kemajuan' teman dekat nya, dia mau tak mau penasaran dan harus melihatnya. Mereka berdua menunggu di tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari situ, agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Pemuda kuning terlihat masih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Rambut kuningnya bergoyang karena angin siang menuju sore itu. Tak sedikit gadis yang membicarakan dirinya. Yep, soal tampang sih tak bisa diremehkan. Namun fokus Boruto seperti menghalangi indra pendengarannya untuk itu, yaitu menunggu seseorang. Satu menit kemudian, gadis yang ditunggu datang. Senyum manis masih tercetak diwajahnya. Kedua gadis penguntit sudah siap untuk bergerak, 'ini dia saatnya'.

"Sudah siap?" Boruto bertanya lagi sebelum pergi. Dibalas anggukan oleh Sumire, "Ya, mari". Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang dituju. Banyak pasang mata yang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Yah tak usah pedulikan mereka. Mereka berjalan, karena daritadi tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, Sumire membuka mulut, "Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Hm? Kita akan pergi ke distrik E. Disana baru dibuka seperti tempat belanja atau semacam itu. Aku juga belum pernah kesana." Boruto menatap lurus jalan yang ada di depannya. 'Distrik E bukannya bersebelahan dengan distrik sekolah?'. Konoha Academy berada di distrik D makanya bersebelahan, Sumire menganggap mungkin karena baru dibuka jadi dia tidak tahu. Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan, memang cukup dekat dengan sekolah.

Setelah sampai, yang mereka lihat adalah keramaian seperti pusat perbelanjaan. Ada berbagai macam toko dan kedai. Menjual makanan hingga pakaian. Tapi tujuan Boruto sepertinya hanya akan mendatangi kedai makanan. "Jadi, kau mau mampir ke kedai apa? Kita tidak akan ke toko baju, karena kau kan tidak boleh pulang malam." Jelas Boruto sambil nyengir.

Gadis ungu hanya menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Boruto melanjutkan lagi, "Oh iya, tenang saja. Aku yang traktir."

Sumire lagi-lagi diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merasa canggung, Boruto segera menarik tangan gadis di sampingnya itu, "Kita kesana saja ya, beli es krim dulu!" Katanya semangat. Sumire salah tingkah tangannya ditarik dengan halus oleh pemuda ini, "eh, i..iya"

"Paman, yang vanila satu ya! Kau apa _inchou_?" Boruto segera memesan ketika sampai, dan Sumire melihat dulu menu sebentar lalu menjawab, "aku coklat saja." Dengan sigap pedagang es krim itu mengangguk dan dengan cekatan langsung menyiapkan apa yang sudah dipesan. Setelah selesai mereka berdua mengambilnya lalu mencobanya. Tak lupa dibayar Boruto.

"Ini...enak!" gadis ungu terperangah dengan rasa es krim itu. Boruto yang disebelahnya hanya tersenyum, "tentu saja _inchou_, karena saat ini kan sedang panas." Sumire sedikit menautkan alisnya mendengar kata '_inchou_' , menyanggah.

"_Nee_ Boruto-kun, bisa kau panggil dengan namaku saja. Kita kan diluar sekolah." Gadis ungu memandang ke samping. Didapati pemuda kuning nampak berpikir, "Apa tidak masalah?" tanyanya.

Sumire hanya menjawab pasti, "ya, asal diluar sekolah.". Pemuda kuning seperti mencoba mempraktekkan keinginan gadis itu. "Baiklah, Sumire." Boruto nampak terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri, 'Whoa, sejak kapan penyakit gugupku hilang?'

"Nah itu lebih baik. Eh! Tunggu Boruto-kun, aku ingin kesana." Gadis ungu menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud, Toko manisan. Pemuda kuning mengerti, 'Oh iya, dia kan suka makanan manis.' Jadi langsung saja Boruto menganggukan kepala dan berjalanlah mereka berdua ke toko itu.

Sedari tadi terdapat dua gadis yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Cho Cho sedang melihat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dengan teropong yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. "Mereka terlihat lucu! Kau harus melihanya Sarada!" namun gadis uchiha hanya menolak, "Selama dia senang, maka tidak masalah kan?". Cho Cho setuju dengannya lalu meneropong lagi.

"Wah ada banyak sekali! Aku tak tahu harus beli yang mana." Sumire terlihat girang karena ternyata manisan di toko tersebut lumayan banyak jenisnya. Boruto hanya _sweatdrop_. Dan dia kaget dengan manisan yang akan dibeli oleh gadis tersebut, 'banyak'.

"Eh, kenapa banyak sekali?" Pemuda kuning tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Gadis ungu menatapnya bingung, "Boruto-kun tidak punya uang? Kalau begitu ini dengan uangku..."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kalau terlalu banyak. Nanti kau bisa sakit gigi, cepat kurangi manisannya!" Boruto memerintah padanya, yang diperintah hanya memasang tampang sedih yang lebay. "Selamat tinggal manisan, semoga bertemu lagi." Boruto menepuk jidatnya, 'maniak manisan' pikirnya.

"Nah, kalau segitu kan normal." Pemuda kuning yang membayar. Sedangkan sang gadis masih sedih karena hanya sedikit –itu menurutnya- yang bisa dia dapat. Boruto yang mengetahui hal itu hanya mencoba menghibur, "Sudahlah, itu tadi terlalu banyak. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke _takoyaki_?"

Sumire yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba mengangguk senang. Boruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis ini, baru kali ini dia tahu soal _inchou_ nya. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya yang paling menyenangkan dibanding hari lainnya menurut Boruto. Untuk Sumire ini adalah pertama kalinya dia pergi bersama lawan jenisnya, lancar saja dan tentunya hatinya senang karena itu.

Setelah mereka cukup lama menjelajah, Boruto melihat jam. "_In_...maksudku, Sumire, ayo kembali. Kau tidak boleh pulang telat kan?". Gadis ungu mau tak mau mengiyakan karena sekitar setengah jam lagi matahari akan terbenam tergantikan oleh bulan. "Oh iya, rumahmu dimana?"

Sang gadis hanya menunjuk jalan, "Cukup dekat, Cuma lima belas menit dari sini."

"Kalau begitu aku antar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian tahu." Jelas pemuda itu. Sumire mengiyakan lagi. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka karena bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Oh tentang kedua penguntit itu. Mereka sudah pulang karena karena sepertinya kencan tersebut berjalan tanpa masalah.

.

.

.

Yang dilihat Boruto hanyalah rumah sederhana seperti rumah pada umumnya. Dia mengantar sampai depan pintu rumah. Gadis ungu berbalik memandang pemuda kuning dihadapannya saat ini.

"Itu, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang." Tersenyum sambil membawa manisan yang dibelikan tadi untuk nya. Boruto salah tingkah melihat itu, "Ah, iya. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku. Tadi memang menyenangkan." Tersenyum juga, kali ini untuk gadis di depannya.

Sumire sedikit memerah mukanya, namun ia tundukkan sehingga lawan bicaranya tidak melihat itu. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka menampilkan sosok perempuan. "Ternyata kau sudah pulang dan,..."

Perempuan itu menatap Boruto dan dia paham yang harus dilakukannya. "Namaku Boruto Uzumaki, _Obasan_." Katanya sopan. Dia tahu perempuan itu adalah ibunya.

"Ah, Boru-kun. Terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarnya sampai kemari. Tidak mampir dulu?" menawarkan. Tapi Boruto hanya menggeleng pelan, "untuk itu, lain kali saja. Aku juga harus pulang. _Jaa_ Sumire" Pamit membungkukkan badan. Perempuan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula Sumire.

Setelah sosok tersebut hilang, Ibunya menyentuh pundak anaknya, "Dia cukup tampan, kenapa tidak kau kenalkan pada ibu segera?" Sumire yang mendengar itu hanya memerah dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam. "Apaan sih ibu? Aku mau segera mandi saja." Dengan nada setengah kesal. Ibunya hanya tersenyum, tahu kalau anaknya hanya salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" Setelah menutup pintu depan, Boruto disambut oleh sang ibu, Hinata, yang masih berada di dapur.

"Ah! Mmm...berjalan lancar." Kalimat itu secara pelan namun jelas keluar dari mulut si sulung. Hinata hanya tersenyum, dia tahu kalau anaknya itu, sedang kasmaran. Dia tahu betul karena dulu Hinata juga pernah merasa seperti itu. Memandang si lelaki pirang, Naruto, dari jauh saja sudah membuat hatinya menghangat, apalagi jika dia menerima cintanya. Hinata bahkan masih memikirkan mimpi apa yang dia alami itu yang sebenarnya adalah kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai sekarang.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi, _Touchan_ mu ada di kamar kalau ingin tahu." Hinata tersenyum lagi padanya. Pemuda kuning itu hanya berlalu menuju anak tangga untuk ke kamar. "Untuk apa aku tahu itu!?"

.

.

.

Malam itu dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Kepala kuning itu bersandar pada sebuah bantal di ranjang miliknya. Mengingat bagaimana kebersamaan mereka yang berjalan lancar dan rasa gejolak dalam hatinya itu. Membuat candu. Ingin terus bersamanya. Ingin terus melihatnya. Ingin lebih tahu tentangnya. Namun dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dari dia, dia tahu akan itu. Dia hanya ingin membantunya agar melupakan kejadian itu, agar dia tahu siapa yang bisa melindunginya, agar tahu siapa yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Bukan berarti berhasil kencan satu kali itu berarti dia suka padamu. Yah sekali lagi, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa darinya.

Ah tidak. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu. Jalan baru saja dimulai olehnya. Seminggu sudah aksinya dia lakukan, artinya tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Masih banyak waktu, dan juga kesempatan pastinya. Beberapa saran sudah dia dapatkan dari Shikadai dan sudah dicoba. Dia juga bingung darimana Shikadai mendapat saran itu, padahal dia sendiri tidak dekat dengan perempuan. Tsk, mungkin karena otak encernya.

Dia memandang lagi langit-langit kamarnya. Kenapa saat malam dia tak melakukan apapun? Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Ketika ingin berpikir lagi, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sang ayah, Naruto, berdiri tenang di sana sambil bersender pada pintu.

"Kudengar kau pergi dengan seorang perempuan. Benar begitu?" Ekspresinya tidak berubah, bahkan sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Kalau benar memang mau apa? Bilang 'wow' padaku?" Boruto hanya menjawab asal pertanyaan ayahnya. Selalu. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja tumben kau sedang memikirkan perempuan." Naruto heran, dulu Boruto hanya anak biasa yang penuh semangat ketika bertemu teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang, dia memikirkan perempuan? Dia bahkan harus menampar pipinya sendiri ketika mendengar hal tersebut dari istri tercintanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya! Kan seperti yang_ Touchan_ bilang, pergi bersama...saja." Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya itu menjawab, namun wajahnya tidak diarahkan pada ayahnya. 'Bohong' pikir Naruto. Ayah dua anak itu tahu betul jika orang bersikap seperti ini, yah hanya saja dia sedang malas berdebat. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi..." Naruto sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"...berjuanglah!" Setelah itu dia meninggalkannya. Boruto hanya memandang kusen pintu yang sudah tak ada orangnya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

"Dasar, aku juga tahu itu!" Dengan pelan dia begumam dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu awan seperti mengumpul diatas langit Konoha. Hinata berpesan pada Boruto untuk membawa payung. Seperti kata pepatah, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Saat dia sedang memakai alas kaki miliknya, adiknya menghampiri.

"_Oniichan_! Ini payungmu, kenapa tidak dibawa? Kan sudah diingatkan!" Adiknya menasehati seraya memberi payung hitam itu pada kakaknya.

"Oh iya! Kau memang adikku yang paling baik Himawari!" Mengacak pucuk kepala sang adik adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Himawari hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu. Dengan semangat Boruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Tentu saja tidak terburu-buru karena masih banyak waktu dan dia bangun cepat pagi ini. "_Ittekimasu!_"

.

.

.

Setelah Boruto sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi miliknya, ternyata Sumire belum datang. Dia berpikir reaksi apa yang harus ditunjukkan padanya saat bertemu. Tanpa disadari, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, sukses kemarin?" Saat menoleh didapatinya Shikadai bertanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan Boruto hanya mengangkat jempol dan nyengir pertanda bahwa aksinya sukses.

"Heh! Sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa tips milikku itu ampuh." Tanggap Shikadai menyombongkan diri.

"Cih! Yang berusaha kan aku disini!" Pemuda kuning hanya cemberut karena tanggapan temannya tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong _inchou_ dimana?" Kali ini Boruto yang bertanya.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai sibuk dengan festival itu." Shikadai hanya berasumsi.

"_Hee_, memang apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mempersiapkan festival itu?" Boruto belum tahu tentang salah satu event sekolah terbesar saat itu, jadi dia bertanya lagi.

"Mempersiapkan _stand_, pertunjukan, dan lainnya. Jadi akan ada kelas yang terbagi untuk mendirikan _stand_ atau membuat pertunjukan. Setelah dikocok maka akan ada 3 kelas yang mengisi pertunjukan dan sisanya mendirikan _stand_. Kalau menurutku lebih baik mendirikan _stand_ karena tidak merepotkan." Jelasnya secara panjang dikali lebar.

"Dan acara itu berlangsung sampai malam?" Pemuda kuning mengintrupsi kembali. Dijawab anggukan oleh Shikadai. "Luar biasa." Komentarnya.

"Yang bekerja kan banyak jadi tidak akan ada masalah." Opini keluar dari mulut Shikadai lagi.

Tiba-tiba Shino-sensei datang masuk ke kelas, disusul oleh Sumire berada di belakangnya langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Boruto hanya melambai sedikit padanya, dan gadis ungu merespon dengan senyuman manis untuk Boruto. Setelah itu kelas pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sebelum istirahat, sang guru sudah menyelesaikan pembelajaran.

"Jadi kita cukupkan sampai di sini. Kalian akan berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang dipersiapkan untuk festival nanti. Dan kalian juga tidak boleh keluar sebelum bel berbunyi. Sampai jumpa." Setelah guru tersebut keluar. Ketua kelas, Sumire perlahan berdiri di depan untuk menginformasikan perihal rapat yang dihadirinya tadi pagi, untuk mengetahui kelas tersebut mendapat apa dalam festival nanti. Dia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berbicara.

"Jadi...soal kelas kita difestival nanti, kita kedapatan untuk..." Jeda bicara yang dibuat oleh sang _inchou_ entah membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Boruto malah menggigit meja saking gugupnya. *_yang ini lebay_

"...mengisi pertunjukan." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, hening yang didapat. Beberapa murid ada yang puas, ada yang sedih, dan ada yang biasa-biasa saja. Sumire membuka suaranya lagi untuk mendapat perhatian. "Karena kita kedapatan yang pertunjukan, apa ada ide dari kalian? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut mengisi pertunjukan itu karena aku adalah panitia festival itu."

Hening lagi, namun kali ini seisi kelas sedang berpikir, tek terkecuali Boruto. Entah kenapa menurut Sumire, kelas ini termasuk penurut padanya, tidak gaduh setelah menginformasikan hasil rapat barusan.

Setelah beberapa yang sudah mengacungkan tangan, didapatlah beberapa pendapat. Sang puteri dan pangeran? Sudah biasa. Puteri Tidur? Apalagi ini. Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia? Banyak yang tak setuju. Namun saat atensi ditunjukkan pada pemuda kuning, Boruto, dia berpendapat.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang pertunjukan lawak saja?" Banyak yang tidak menduga tentang ide ini. Tidak lama kemudian banyak menganggukkan kepala, ada juga yang masih menimbang-nimbang. Setelah itu malah terjadi sedikit kegaduhan karena ide Boruto yang tidak biasa ini.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat ditetapkanlah pertunjukan dari kelas 2-1 adalah 'Humor Show'. Sumire hanya menatap pemuda kuning dari depan, tersenyum lembut padanya. Karena sudah memberi sebuah pendapat yang bisa dikatakan jarang digunakan sekaligus menarik.

Jadi menurut ide Boruto -karena dia yang berpendapat dan secara tak sengaja menjadi mentor- sekelas akan terbagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Nah masing-masing kelompok akan menampilkan suatu pertunjukan yang membuat penonton tertawa. Ya, tiap kelompok akan membawakan pertunjukan lawak yang berbeda-beda namun intinya sama, membuat yang menonton tertawa. Dan tiap kelompok berjumlah 4 orang, dan dalam sekelas sudah terbentuk 6 kelompok.

Boruto tentu saja bersama Shikadai, yang ogah-ogahan dengan pertunjukan ini, sementara Cho-Cho dan Sarada juga ikut dalam kelompoknya. Setelah menentukan jadwal latihan, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Boruto sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, namun dia belum begitu ingin menuju ke rumah. Jadi dia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke restoran burger yang dia datangi sekitar seminggu lalu bersama temannya. Saat sedang memesan, suara mengintrupsinya dari belakang.

"Boru-kun? Kaukah itu?" Suara perempuan yang dikenalnya. Boruto memutar kepalanya, ternyata...

"Eh..._Obasan_! Apa yang _Obasan_ lakukan disini!" Ibunya Sumire datang juga ke restoran itu, untuk makanan dirumah. Saat melihat Boruto maka dia langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Mari kita cari tempat duduk dulu." Ibu itu menyarankan. Boruto sudah mendapatkan pesanan dan segera duduk. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Boru-kun?" Ibu itu menanyakan kabar. Dijawab jempol oleh pemuda kuning.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Apa _Obasan_ hari ini sehat?" dan ibu itu menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu dia bertanya lagi. "Apa Sumire baik-baik saja di sekolah?"

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Tadi dia menghadiri rapat untuk persiapan festival sekolah." Menjawab sambil memakan burger yang ada di tangannya. 'Ternyata ini enak!'

"Aku sebenarnya selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Karena dulu dia mengalami hal yang seharusnya tidak dia alami. Dia sudah berubah saat itu." Ibu itu mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan mata sendu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu tentang itu dari Cho Cho dan Sarada. Aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan dirinya mengapa dia seperti itu. Karena itu aku ingin membantunya, dan juga menurutku dia sudah kembali seperti dulu, ceria dan tidak pendiam." Setelah menjawab itu, Boruto memakan lagi burgernya.

"Ohh...jadi kau sudah tahu? Kalau begitu baguslah berarti kedua gadis itu mempercayaimu. Sekarang ibu mau tanya. Apa kau menyukai Sumire?" Sontak pertanyaan tersebut membuat Boruto tersedak. Segera dia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Ibu itu dengan tampang tanpa dosa masih menunggu jawaban.

"Apa! Aku tidak mengerti maksud _Obasan_?!" Dengan tatapan malas, ibu itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah katakan saja Boruto, apa kau menyukai putri ku?" Setelah itu, terlihat Boruto sedikit gugup untuk menjawab.

"A...aku tidak tahu. Mu...mungkin iya, a..aku mengakuinya" Sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa penyakit gugup ini muncul lagi!'

"Sudah kuduga, terlihat dari pandanganmu. Oh, Ibu hampir lupa. Sudah saatnya Ibu pulang. Kau berhati-hati saat pulang ya, Boru-kun" Setelah itu dia melambai dan keluar dari restoran. Boruto masih menatap burgernya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya ingin menanyakan dia suka pada perempuan itu? Pemuda kuning memerah lagi, dia singkirkan pemikirannya itu dan melanjutkan makannya lalu pulang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku mengatakannya!? Sial, aku terbawa suasana waktu itu." Terlihat pemuda kuning sedang kesal di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Tangannya meremas bantal yang berada dipelukannya.

_"A...aku tidak tahu. Mu...mungkin iya, a..aku mengakuinya"_

'KUUHHHHH! Aku tak tahan dengan ini!' Mukanya memerah mengingat perkataannya sendiri saat di restoran tadi. Wajahnya ditelungkupkan di dalam bantal, dia merasa malu sendiri. Dia harus cepat-cepat menghilangkan bayangan tersebut dalam otaknya secepat mungkin. Dia menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

"Haah...begini lebih baik." Bersyukur dengan mengeluarkan suara lemah. Matanya memandang ke wastafel dibawahnya, menerawang pikirannya lagi. Gadis ungu itu lagi. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah sadar bahwa dia dibuat mabuk cinta olehnya. Dari sekian banyak perempuan, kenapa harus gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Boruto menepis pikiran itu, lalu dia menuju komputer yang memang berada di kamarnya itu dan menyalakannya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar, gadis ungu sedang fokus dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Membaca novel. Dia mengakui bahwa dia menyukai membaca buku yang hanya berisi tulisan tersebut. Selain meningkatkan imajinasi pikirannya, jalan ceritanya juga lumayan untuk dibaca. Saat itu sudah sekitar satu jam dia berkutat dengan buku tersebut, dan saat ini jam 8.30. Sudah saatnya dia mengistirahatkan matanya, namun suara notifikasi membuat sang pemilik menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Sumire mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan mengecek siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Dia lalu tersenyum melihat pesan tersebut.

.

From boruzu email

_Hei Sumire! Maaf jika mengganggu, kau sedang apa?_

Dia ini, selalu saja menanyakan 'sedang apa?', tapi menurut sang gadis tidak masalah dengan itu. Dia langsung mengetik sebuah jawaban untuk si pengirim, Boruto.

.

To boruzu email

_Aku sehabis membaca novel. Aku sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan mataku._

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar lagi sebuah notif.

.

From boruzu email

_Kau suka membaca novel ya? Kalau boleh tahu, apa judulnya?_

_._

To boruzu email

_Judulnya 'StarGazer', ceritanya seorang anak yang terlahir diluar bumi. Lalu dia menjadi orang pertama yang hidup tidak di bumi._

_._

From boruzu email

_Hee...Sepertinya seru. Dan oh iya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ide pertunjukan kelas ini?_

.

To boruzu email

_Bukankah semua sudah setuju? Aku juga mengikuti suara kalian._

_._

From boruzu email

_Bukan begitu inchou, pendapatmu tentang 'Humor Show' yang akan kami pentaskan? Kami sudah mulai berlatih tadi dan akan dilanjutkan sampai pertunjukan itu siap._

Sumire hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban sang Uzumaki, ternyata yang ditanya adalah pendapat tentang pertunjukan tersebut.

.

To boruzu email

_Menurutku itu ide yang paling bagus, karena jarang ada yang mengambil tema ini. Bahkan tahun kemarin hanya cerita dongeng saja yang dipentaskan. Jadi menurutku ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk penonton besok. Oh, dan akan ada juara bagi yang paling meriah pertunjukannya, jadi semangat!_

Tak berselang lama, _handphone _miliknya bergetar lagi.

.

From boruzu email

_Hehehe...tentu saja ide ku ini jarang ada yang ngambil. Lalu tentu saja aku semangat soal ini! Aku pasti akan berlatih dengan baik meskipun Shikadai seperti ogah-ogahan dengan yang namanya 'pertunjukan'. Dan kau juga semangat dengan mempersiapkan festival itu!_

_._

To boruzu email

_Hihihi...semoga Boruto-kun bisa menangani anggotamu. Bersemangat itu pasti, walaupun melelahkan namun demi sekolah aku akan tetap melakukannya._

_._

From boruzu email

_Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau boleh meminta bantuan kepadaku? Tapi kuakui, inchou memang hebat. Kalau begitu istirahatlah inchou! Berjuanglah Sumire._

.

Gadis ungu hanya membelalakan matanya sesaat membaca kalimat terakhir dari sang pengirim. Dia senang dalam hati, tapi ada apa dengan dirinya? Saat sedang berbicara di depan kelas, dia memang seperti seorang ketua kelas pada umumnya. Namun ketika di depan pemuda itu? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdapat rasa sesak dalam dadanya, dan jangan lupakan perkataan yang terbata-bata. Dia tak tahu kenapa itu, dan tak ingin tahu. Yang dia tahu, ketika berada didekat pemuda itu terdapat rasa yang membuat ingin terus bersamanya seperti rasa...nyaman? Dan mungkinkah yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah...

'Jatuh cinta?'

Dia tersentak dengan pikiran itu. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk keluar dari kamar dan membuar sebuah minuman yang merilekskan otaknya sejanak.

"Kopi mungkin bagus." Gumam dirinya.

.

.

.

Sekolah seperti biasa berjalan dengan adanya kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Dan saat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, kelas Boruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Mereka semua sudah setuju untuk membuat jadwal latihan yang akan dilakukan setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Jumat. Dan hari ini Jumat yang menandakan mereka harus latihan.

Sang mentor sekaligus pembuat ide, Boruto, sedang sibuk dengan latihannya. Sesekali temannya datang meminta pendapat, dan pendapat yang diajukan selalu memuaskan. Boruto berpikir ini juga saatnya mendekatkan diri pada teman-teman sekitarnya.

Boruto pun sibuk melatih diri dengan kelompoknya, plus Shikadai, untuk persiapan pertunjukan. Ekspresi masih kurang ditunjukkan terutama Sarada dan Shikadai. Beberapa kali Boruto menasehati mereka untuk lebih serius dalam membuat ekspresi konyol yang agak tidak mudah untuk dilakukan.

Di tengah sesi latihan, secara tidak terduga muncul seorang wanita berambut indigo beserta anaknya yang memiliki warna rambut sama, datang ke kelas Boruto sambil membawa minuman _softdrink_ untuk bukan hanya Boruto saja, namun seisi kelas yang sedang latihan.

"_Kaachan_! Himawari! Sedang apa kalian disini?!" Boruto terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang tersebut, sambil menerima kantong tas yang dibawa oleh Himawari.

"Ini minuman untuk kalian, karena kalian sedang berlatih jadi _Kaachan_ membawakan kamu dan teman-temanmu minuman. Jadi, kalian semangatlah berlatih!" Mendengar perkataan dari seorang ibu yang masih terbilang cantik itu, semuanya menjadi senang dan mulai mengambil minuman tersebut.

"_Oniichan_! Tadi aku membantu_ Kaachan _membawa minumannya loh!" Himawari tampak bersemangat dengan ucapannya di depan sang kakak, Boruto, yang juga tersenyum dengan ulah sang adik.

"Kau memang anak baik Himawari!" Lalu mengacak-acak rambut indigo sang adik, yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Dan banyak pula teman Boruto yang menganggap bahwa Himawari itu lucu. Akhirnya mereka melepas penat sejenak setelah berlatih sekitar 40 menit lebih.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai ungu tengah memperhatikan dokumen anggaran didepannya. Dokumen-dokumen tersebut harus diserahkan pada anggota dewan sekolah untuk diurusi. Karena setiap ketua kelas memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda, Sumire mendapat kerjaan mengurusi anggaran. Sambil mengecek setiap angka yang ada dalam kertas-kertas itu, dia menekan pangkal hidungnya. Lelah sudah terasa ditubuhnya, dia harus istirahat.

Maka dia beranjak dari kantin lalu menuju loker miliknya. Sengaja memilih kantin agar bisa ditemani oleh sebotol minuman supaya tidak bosan. Ditengah perjalanan gadis ungu secara tak sadar menolehkan kepalanya ke kelasnya sendiri. Bisa terlihat dari jendela bahwa murid-murid kelas itu masih saja berlatih dibantu oleh Boruto. Sumire hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat kelasnya itu. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tujuan.

'Sebenarnya apa rasa yang sedang mengganjal dalam hatiku?'

.

.

.

"Yosh, _minna_. Jika kalian mau pulang, pulang saja. Kita sudah cukup lama latihannya." Boruto menginterupsi murid-murid yang ada disitu. Lalu tak lama kemudian sudah banyak yang keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya. Boruto terduduk di kursi, merasa letih. Shikadai menghampiri.

"Bagaimana? Ada kemajuan?" Boruto menatap tidak paham dengan pertanyaan teman nanasnya. Shikadai yang mengerti tatapan itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Maksudku, kau dengan _inchou_." Saat itu kelas sudah sepi jadi mereka bisa ngobrol leluasa.

"Yah, tidak begitu banyak. Kau tahu dia sedang sibuk, dan aku hanya bisa berbalas email dengannya." Boruto menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh saat menjawab.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja situasi menjadi gawat kalau kau tidak beraksi lagi." Si nanas masih memperhatikan pemuda kuning yang berada disampingnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia itu sibuk dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertanya kapan ada waktu luang, bukan?" Tidak habis akal si pemuda nanas untuk temannya itu.

"Ide bagus. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya saat akhir pekan nanti." Terdengar seperti nada lemas yang didengar oleh Shikadai. Dia menatap bingung.

"Hei, kau masih bersemangat kan?"

"Tentu saja" Nada lemas lagi yang terdengar. Shikadai hanya menatap pasrah dan akhirnya berdiri. Mungkin teman kuningnya cuma capek setelah latihan.

"Aku malas jika berdebat denganmu terus, aku pulang saja." Lalu dia mulai menenteng tas nya. Boruto hanya menoleh sebentar mendapati temannya sudah keluar dari kelas. Ya, tinggal dia sendiri di kelas itu. Entah mungkin sekarang jiwanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk disemangati.

'Aku hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu, aku tak akan mengambil resiko. Aku merasa bisa menunggu kapanpun itu' Gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Broke?

Happy Reading!

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang Shikadai nampak masih terganggu pikirannya perihal Boruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal saat latihan tadi dia terlihat bersemangat apalagi kedatangan dua orang tamu yang diketahui adalah keluarga dari pemuda kuning meskipun hanya sebentar berkunjung. Lalu saat pulang dia tiba-tiba diam? Bukan lesu yang dialami pemuda kuning itu menurut Shikadai, tapi pasti ada yang mengganjal dari diri pemuda kuning itu. Yah bagi Shikadai, ini tidak masalah karena dia diam berarti dia juga sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bantuan dari pemuda nanas belum akan datang jika Boruto belum berbicara padanya. Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkan saja Boruto menghadapi masalahnya.

"Ah, sudah sampai rumah ternyata."

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda kuning masih berada di tempatnya dan tidak melakukan apapun selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Masih termenung saja dengan pikirannya, dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya berpikiran seperti itu. Pikiran saat malam itu masih diingatnya dengan jelas.

_'...bukan siapa-siapa darinya.'_

Dia semakin menunduk. 'Bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima?'. Akhirnya ketakutan terbesar darinya sudah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia mengerti akan hal itu, Sumire baik pada dirinya, dan begitu juga dia baik pada orang lain. Di saat pemuda kuning menerima senyuman manis dari gadis ungu, senyuman itu juga diberikan pada yang lainnya. Di saat dia tertawa dengan lelucon darinya, gadis itu juga tertawa dengan temannya yang lain. 'Aku ini memang bukan siapa-siapa darinya!'.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Gadis itu pernah terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya sedikit trauma dengan laki-laki. Lalu kenapa jika dengan pemuda kuning dia bisa terus bersama? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul dalam pikirannya dengan cepat. Ketika masih memikirkan jawaban dari sekian banyak pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba...

"Boruto-kun?" Suara lembut itu. Secara tanpa sadar kepala kuning itu menoleh mendapati gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya.

"E..eh? _Inchou_? Sedang apa disini?" Boruto masih terkejut dengan kedatangan ketua kelasnya itu. Dan saat itu juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dipikirkannya hilang begitu saja.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas ku yang tertinggal." Boruto menatap bangku yang berada tepat di samping tempat duduknya. Ternyata masih ada tas disitu, dan dia tak menyadarinya sedari tadi.

"Itu tas mu _inchou_? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Lalu setelah itu Sumire mengambil tasnya, dan menatap pemuda kuning itu lagi. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Ah iya, kami semua berlatih dengan baik tanpa masalah. _Kaachan_ dan Himawari juga datang tadi, jadi semua bersemangat." Dan setelah itu pembicaraan berakhir. Sumire masih menatap Boruto, tapi Boruto malah menatap lantai kelasnya dengan pandangan lesu.

"Apa kau lelah, Boruto-kun?" Gadis ungu itu bertanya lagi. Dan masih jawaban datar yang didapat olehnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku lelah. Aku sedang istirahat."

Sumire malah merasa pemuda kuning sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Apa Boruto-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Sumire tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, yap situasi _awkward_. Gadis ungu masih menetap disitu, lalu dilihat jam dinding kelas yang berada diatas papan tulis.

"Ini sudah jam 5, Boruto-kun. Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Gadis ungu berusaha untuk membujuk Boruto keluar. Bukan karena apa-apa karena tepat jam enam nanti sekolah akan dikunci, jadi yang berada didalam akan terjebak di sekolah selama semalaman jika bernasib sial.

"Oh iya, aku bisa dimarahi _Kaachan_." Perkataan pemuda kuning membuatnya bingung, situasi yang bisa terbilang gawat -dimarahi ibunya- hanya nada datar yang keluar. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah dari kelas tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantar mu dulu, _inchou_." Meskipun sedari tadi diam, tapi nampaknya sisi baik dari Boruto tetap ada dan inilah buktinya. Sumire terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi aku akan merepotkanmu, Boruto-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, _inchou_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, dan lagipula ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, Sumire." Sontak pernyataan terakhir yang didengarnya mampu membuat mulutnya bungkam, apalagi pemuda itu menyebut namanya, yang memang menjadi kesepakatan bagi mereka jika hanya sedang berdua.

"Ba..baiklah."

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi dari pengunjung maupun murid yang ada disitu. Dan terlihat sebentar lagi matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya yang seterusnya akan tergantikan oleh bulan. Terlihat digerbang sekolah sepasang manusia ini berjalan beriringan, pelan namun pasti.

"Jadi, kau tadi mengambil tas setelah urusan mu selesai _inchou_?" Boruto membuka pembicaraan, Sumire hanya menoleh sedikit dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dia memanggilnya _inchou_.

"Iya, waktu itu aku sedang memeriksa berkas anggaran untuk festival. Karena tidak membawa tas jadi aku memutuskan mengambilnya setelah beristirahat sebentar." Dan saat sudah sampai dikelasnya, gadis itu mendapati pemuda kuning yang bengong sambil terduduk dikursi. Sumire awalnya takut karena mengira Boruto sedang kesurupan. Tapi setelah dipanggil namanya, pikiran negatif Sumire langsung hilang begitu saja.

"Begitu." Jawaban satu kata. Sumire menoleh sedikit(lagi), Boruto nampak menatap lurus trotoar yang menjadi media mereka untuk berjalan. Ternyata sedari tadi pemuda itu tak menatap dirinya, sekali lagi Sumire sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Sumire menatap dari samping. Boruto menjeda pertanyaannya.

"...kenapa aku bisa dekat denganmu?" Untuk kali ini, Boruto menatap balik manik ungu sang gadis. Tentu saja dia sedikit terpesona dengan iris laut milik pemuda itu, tapi bukan saatnya dirinya memikirkan itu. Dan mungkin inilah penyebab pemuda ini diam, menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

Namun gadis itu menatap tidak mengerti. Dia belum menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan itu. "Maksudnya apa, Boruto-kun?"

"Aku sudah dengar tentang masa lalu mu. Kau memiliki sedikit trauma dengan laki-laki, tapi apa yang kau lakukan saat aku berada didekatmu, kau merasa tidak ada masalah _inchou_. Aku memang tak pernah melihatmu mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki, tapi kenapa jika denganku kau tidak takut _inchou_?"

Sumire nampak mencerna sekali lagi maksud pertanyaan dari pemuda disampingnya. Matahari terlihat sedikit lagi manghilang di ufuk barat. Mereka masih berjalan berbarengan. Sekitar satu menit berlalu, barulah gadis itu manjawabnya. Saat itu sekitar tidak ada orang, jadi hanya mereka berdua saja di jalan itu.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya...aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu, saat aku melihat laki-laki, trauma itu datang kepadaku. Karena itu aku seperti menghindar dari mereka, dan hanya berlindung dari Sarada dan Cho Cho. Dan setelah itu ayah ku juga..." Boruto paham dengan itu, dia tetap memilih diam.

"...tapi, waktu itu, pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku merasa seperti kau itu orang yang berbeda, orang yang baik dan tulus, seperti itulah. Tapi aku tidak tahu darimana rasa itu berasal, dan j..juga aku me...menyukai m..m..matamu, Boruto-kun."

Boruto membelalakan matanya, dia suka dengan matanya? Apa maksudnya?

'Apa artinya...?' Boruto masih tetap diam, seperti mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Matamu itu biru, biru yang aku suka. Biru muda yang indah." Sumire dengan mantap mengatakan hal tersebut sambil memandang pemuda kuning itu. Boruto mau tak mau menatap balik gadis itu.

'Mataku biru yang indah?' Boruto sekali lagi menatap gadis itu, lalu memandang kedepan, ke jalan.

"Begitu..." Jawaban yang didapat sontak membuat kecewa gadis itu untuk ketiga kalinya. _Killing spree._ Sumire menunduk dan masih mempertahankan langkahnya.

'Ini bukanlah Boruto-kun yang aku kenal, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya bicara seperti biasa. Ada apa dengannya?' Saat air matanya hampir saja keluar, hal mengejutkan terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Sumire. Itu kata-kata yang bagus, aku tak pernah berpikir ada yng menyukai mataku. Yah mata ini adalah turunan dari Touchan, jadi mungkin kau harus melihatnya juga." Sumire langsung menengok dan mendapati sang pemuda sedang nyengir lima jari padanya. Gadis ungu tentu saja terkejut, 'dia tiba-tiba senang?'

"Itu menyadarkanku." Lanjutnya. Sekali lagi gadis itu tak mengerti, sama saat ditanya tadi. Boruto yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat mengganti topiknya.

"Hei hei sudahlah! Aku tidak apa-apa." Boruto masih tersenyum padanya. Dan perlahan-lahan, gadis itu mengerti dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu mengobrol ringan di sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku lagi, Boruto-kun." Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun dirinya juga terlihat lelah setelah menjalani kegiatan hari ini.

"Tentu saja, sudah tugasku sebagai lelaki untuk melindungimu." Sumire sedikit tersipu mendengar kata 'melindungi'. Lagi-lagi situasi seperti ini ditempat yang sama pula.

"Kau tidak segera masuk, Sumire?" Pemuda kuning bingung karena gadis itu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung hingga terjatuh.

"OI, _INCHOU_! KAU KENAPA! _INCHOU_! SUMIRE!"

Beruntung dengan sigap Boruto menangkapnya sambil terkejut.

"SUMIRE!"

.

.

.

"Dia tak apa, cuma kelelahan saja. Untung saja Boru-kun berteriak, kalau tidak kamu tadi terkunci diluar tahu gak?" Perempuan yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari gadis ungu itu sedang memeriksa keadaan anaknya. 'Sepertinya _Obasan_ mengerti sedikit tentang medis ya.', batin Boruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh. Dan mungkin benar kata _Obasan_, dia kelelahan karena dia mengurusi dokumen anggaran untuk festival sekolah nanti. Dan itu dilakukan sepertinya sampai sore." Jelas pemuda kuning.

"Festival sekolah? Aku tidak tahu itu, tapi yang terpenting kesehatan putriku saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin dia memaksakan diri." _Obasan_ hanya menatap putrinya dengan tatapan menghangat. Boruto terlihat hanya diam saja, terhanyut dalam suasana itu. Secara tak sengaja, dia melihat jam. Jam 7.

"Sudah saatnya aku untuk pulang sepertinya, _Obasan._" Pemuda kuning sudah berdiri dari duduknya, untuk pamit. _Obasan_ mengangguk dan ikut berdiri juga, lalu mengantar sampai pintu depan rumah.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi Boru-kun, sudah mengantar putriku. Dan untuk yang tadi juga." _Obasan_ tersebut nampak lega jika terdengar dari suara nafasnya. Boruto menyanjung hal tersebut, membungkukkan badannya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Baru lima langkah berjalan...

"Boru-kun?!" Suara itu mengintrupsinya. Mau tak mau pemuda kuning itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa lagi, _Obasan_?" terlihat ibu itu sedang menatap tanah didepannya, dan melihat pemuda itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Sumire untukku, Boru-kun?"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_" Boruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 'byakugan' milik ibunya. "Sudahlah _Kaachan_, tadi temanku pingsan. Jadi aku membantunya."

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Hinata masih memastikan keberadaan adanya 'bohong', tapi dia tak menemukannya. Anaknya terlihat jujur. Boruto menggeleng, dia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Siapa temanmu yang pingsan itu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti, atau beku? Hinata hanya bingung dengan reaksi anak sulungnya ini. Karena tak memberikan jawaban, dan dia masih membeku ditempat. Boruto pelan-pelan berbalik, menghadap _Kaachan_nya tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya (ini lebay sih -_-)

"Su..sumire." Dengan cepat dia langsung berbalik arah lagi dan menuju kamarnya. Hinata hanya membulatkan matanya sedikit, mendengar nama gadis tersebut lagi. Dan sebenarnya Hinata sudah penasaran sejak memergoki anaknya sedang berbalas email dengan gadis itu, ya dia penasaran. Tapi kalau sudah takdir, pasti akan bertemu kan?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis pingsan, terlelap lebih tepat, terlihat matanya mulai bergerak-gerak yang tadinya terpejam. Terlihatlah iris ungu yang berada dibalik kelopak mata tersebut. Dia memegang kepalanya, lalu mulai mengobservasi tempat tersebut. Dia berada dikamarnya, lalu melihat jam 12 malam. Gadis itu masih tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa terlelap di kamarnya sendiri. Dia tersadar waktu itu sudah mau masuk rumah. Dia lalu cepat-cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya itu, namun ada sesorang yang menegurnya.

"Eh, ternyata kamu sudah bangun Sumire." Gadis ungu menengok kearah suara, ternyata ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu..." Sumire hanya mencoba menyahut ibunya itu, tapi suaranya masih lemah.

"Kamu istirahat saja, lagipula besok kan libur. Jadi kamu bisa beristirahat sepuasnya, ini minum dulu tehnya." Ibu itu menyerahkan tehnya yang manis kepada putrinya.

"Kamu ini, kalu disekolah tidak usah memaksakan diri begitu. Jadi kelelahan kan kamunya." Dinasehati oleh ibunya, Sumire menundukkan kepalanya lemah setelah menyeruput sedikit teh buatan ibunya.

"Dan yang repot tadi itu Boru-kun, lho" Dan untuk kalimat yang ini sontak gadis ungu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap ibunya. Ibu itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi putrinya itu.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu bertanya penasaran, dan dijawab anggukan oleh penjawab.

"Tentu saja, tadi dia berteriak karena kamu tiba-tiba pingsan, lalu menggendongmu sampai ke kamar. Kamu kira ibu bisa menggendongmu?" Dan kali ini Sumire menunduk lagi, untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. 'Boruto-kun sampai seperti itu padaku?'

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri, dan orang-orang banyak yang memulai aktivitas paginya hari itu. Tapi seorang pemuda nampaknya masih terbaring dikasurnya. Dia sudah membuka mata, namun hanya saja dia tak mau bangun. Ya, Boruto tengah termenung dalam pikiran soal percakapan dirinya dengan _Obasan_ atau ibu dari Sumire waktu itu.

[Flashback]

_"Ada apa lagi, Obasan?" terlihat ibu itu sedang menatap tanah didepannya, dan melihat pemuda itu lagi._

_"Bisakah kau menjaga Sumire untukku, Boru-kun?"_

_Boruto membelalakan matanya, "Maksudnya menjaga apa, Obasan?"_

_Ibu itu hanya tersenyum, "Menjaga jika terjadi apa-apa seperti tadi, mungkin? Pokoknya jagalah dia untukku."_

_Namun tatapan Boruto malah tampak sendu, "Aku...tidak tahu apakah aku bisa, Obasan. Aku takut jika nanti mengecewakanmu."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Boru-kun. Aku tahu kamu ini anak baik, jadi lakukan saja yang terbaik." Ibu itu memberi dorongan kepada anak yang padahal baru ditemuinya belum lama ini, namun penglihatan seorang orang tua itu tidak pernah salah. Mampu membedakan mana anak yang baik dan yang kurang baik._

_"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku." Sambil mengangkat jempolnya._

[End Flashback]

"Haahhh..." Menghela nafas. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya, dia jujur saja bosan. Mau mengajak Sumire seperti ide Shikadai? Tidak mungkin. Karena dia tahu kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak pergi, jadi pemuda kuning mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Hei, kau bosan?" Boruto sedikit melirik lewat sudut matanya. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto, ayahnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" lalu dia menatap langit-langit lagi. Naruto menghela nafas, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda kuning tadi. Dia lalu punya ide.

"Bagaimana jika kau membantuku, Boruto?" Naruto menawarkan. Pemuda kuning itu hanya memasang tatapan bingung, Naruto tahu dia harus memberi penjelasan lagi.

"Begini, pekerjaanku sebagai CEO, kau tahu kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi karena itu...yah aku meminta bantuan darimu. Dan tentu saja kau akan mendapat upah, lumayan bukan?" Jelasnya. Naruto paham diusia Boruto yang sekarang harus diberi penanaman tentang pekerjaan. Siapa tahu dia bakal menjadi penerus CEO darinya kan?

Boruto menimbang-nimbang, hampir saja dia menolak namun ketika kata 'upah' terdengar –ayolah siapa yang gamau duit?- dia jadi ingin mencoba melakukannya. Dia sadar seharusnya dia tak boleh memaki ayahnya sendiri yang padahal ayahnya bekerja untuk keluarganya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri, dia akhirnya mengangguk. Daripada mati kebosanan hari ini.

.

.

.

**_"Tidak"_**

_"Ups...maaf ya aku 'sengaja'"_

**_"Tidak. Kumohon pergilah"_**

_"Haha! Lihat! Si Kutu Buku tidak bisa melihat rupanya, makanya terjatuh! Hahaha!"_

**_"Pergilah...aku mulai tak tahan"_**

_"Kukira ada benda ternyata 'orang' toh yang jatuh. Hahaha!"_

**_"PERGI!"_**

Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dari tidur nya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin bercucuran, air mata yang sudah mengalir. Satu kata yang pas untuk dirinya saat ini, berantakan. Sumire terduduk dari tidurnya lalu memegang kepalanya. Kenapa harus mimpi itu? Kenapa ingatan yang seharusnya dia buang itu, namun malah diperlihatkannya lagi lewat mimpinya? Dia lalu beranjak menuju toilet dan membasuh wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sakit, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tiduran saja. Kalau tidur, nanti mimpi itu hadir lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, saat ini hari Senin, semua murid seperti biasa masuk kesekolah. Dan pemuda kuning tampaknya datang awal hari ini, terlihat meskipun jam masuk masih sekitar 1 jam lagi dia sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi miliknya. Dia membaca kumpulan kertas yang dibawanya dari rumah, kertas tersebut adalah untuk membantu ayahnya. Naruto awalnya keberatan jika Boruto membantu terlalu jauh, namun sepertinya anaknya mulai paham dengan yang disebut kerja keras. Jadi kali ini Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula isi dari kumpulan kertas yang sudah disteples itu juga mudah untuk dikerjakan. Boruto memang sudah membantu sejak Sabtu kemarin, dan dia mulai paham dengan kerjaan yang mulai ditekuninya. Naruto hanya menyernyit heran, sejak kapan pula pemuda yang merupakan anaknya ini mulai tertarik dengan pekerjaan bisnis?

Setelah pulpen menari-nari ditangannya, dia memasukkan kertas itu kedalam tas. Lalu setelah itu dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dengan alasan mencari udara segar dia lalu keluar kelas. Pada saat itu lah dia bertemu dengan gadis ungu, Sumire. Sambil mengangkat tangannya, dia menyapa.

"_Ohayou_, _inchou_" dan bukan jawaban sapaan yang didapat, melainkan tatapan sinis dari sang gadis.

"Bisa tidak kau menjauh, Boruto?"

DEG! Boruto membelalakan matanya, jawaban tidak terduga dari sang gadis membuat dirinya beku di tempat. Entah kenapa dada nya terasa...sakit? Baru kali ini dia merasakan yang namanya sakit hati, mana Sumire yang dia kenal, yang selalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya? Dia tak tahu harus apa, dia bungkam. Tiba-tiba dia mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sumire hanya memandang malas lalu masuk kekelas, membiarkan pemuda itu.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan kejadian itu dan diapun tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. 'Perasaan ini, seperti Sumire yang dulu! Tapi kenapa?" Gadis itu mulai pergi sambil bergumam.

"Aku harus memberitahu Cho Cho."

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang menurut Boruto adalah yang, terburuk. Dia tak pernah menyangka dirinya seperti dibuang oleh gadis itu, salah dirinya apa? Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, bantal ia gunakan untuk mencengkram sebagai rupa dari frustasi pemuda itu. Dia dikamar untuk menenangkan diri, setelah bel pulang berbunyi dia langsung cepat-cepat pulang menuju rumahnya. Dan melupakan latihan. Tak tahan jika terus-terusan berada disamping gadis itu. Dia tak tahu mengapa, padahal mereka pulang bersama tempo hari yang lalu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia pingsan, setelah itu dia pulang. Tidak ada masalah. Padahal dia sudah yakin karena Sumire nampak memberi sinyal lampu hijau untuknya, namun hari ini, pagi ini. Hatinya seperti diremuk oleh gadis itu, tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi kasurnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis seperti tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya itu.

**_"Tolong..."_**

_BRAAK! Yang terlihat didepannya adalah pertengkaran antar orang tua yang diketahuinya adalah orang tuanya sendiri._

**_"Tolong kalian dengarkan aku..."_**

_PRANG! Kali ini piring yang melayang lalu jatuh hampir kearahnya. Mereka berdua masih tetap adu mulut atau bahkan makin menjadi._

**_"UAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**_Gadis itu menjerit sekuatnya, sampai sebuah titik dimana kesadaran itu ada dan dia akhirnya terbangun._

"AAAHHH!" Dia langsung terbangun duduk dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, rambutnya berantakan, dan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Mimpi buruk lagi..." kali ini air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ibunya yang mendengar jeritan anaknya tersebut datang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?" Ibunya duduk ditepi ranjang, tangannya digunakan untuk membelai surai ungu milik anaknya, yang satunya lagi untuk menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang dimatanya.

"Ibu...aku takut." Sumire langsung memeluk ibundanya, Ibu itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tersebut. "Tenang...ibu sekarang ada disini."

Setelah sekitar 5 menit mereka berpelukan, Ibu itu membuka suara. "Kamu udah baikan?"

"Un.." Sumire hanya mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya, "Terima kasih ibu."

Lalu setelah itu dia mencium ibunya dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Selasa, hari mendung seperti kemarin namun kali ini lebih gelap. Air seperti mau tumpah dari wadahnya yaitu dari awan. Cuaca yang kurang baik ini sama seperti suasana hati sang pemuda kuning ini. Dia sedang berbaring diatas permukaan lantai semen yang berada diatap sekolah, memang dia sedang menatap awan-awan tersebut bergerak dengan mata memelas. Pemuda ini sedang malas berada dikelas karena...agar kejadian kemarin tidak kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_"Bisa tidak kau menjauh, Boruto?"_

Cih. Dia mendecih dengan pelan lalu menyentuh dadanya. Sakit, hanya itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Ibarat kata Gaara, 'sakit tapi tak berdarah'.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" Seseorang menegurnya, pemuda kuning itu dengan malas mendongak sedikit. Ternyata Shikadai, sedang berdiri menatap dirinya.

"Haah..." Bukan jawaban yang didapat, malah helaan nafas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sebentar lagi akan masuk lho. Dan kau akan masuk angin jika terus berada diluar seperti ini." Pemuda nanas menasehati teman yang ada di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet? Aku sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas, aku ingin sekali-kali bolos." Dia menjawab sekenanya, dan mata yang masih tertuju kelangit meskipun itu adalah tatapan kosong.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Shikadai dengan tepat menebak apa yang sepertinya sedang terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sekarang giliran Shikadai yang menghela nafas. Dia memandang malas kearah depan bawah, tempat Boruto berbaring.

'Tentu saja ini ada urusannya denganku, dasar bodoh. Siapa yang membantu dan mendukungmu selama ini?' Meski hanya diucap dalam hati, namun pikirannya berpendapat bahwa hanya membuang-buang waktu saja jika berdebat dengan pemuda kuning ini. Dan Shikadai pernah dengar dari ayahnya, Shikamaru, yaitu Naruto sang rekan kerja termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Mungkin sifat tersebut menurun ke anaknya, merepotkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat tiba-tiba orang yang kau sukai membenci mu?" Tiba-tiba saja pemuda kuning mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Shikadai tersentak sedikit, '_Inchou_ membencinya?', lalu memberi pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Dan kau tahu? Meskipun aku mengumpat berapa ratus kali pun, entah kenapa aku masih saja..."

"...menyukainya."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa..." Suara yang lemah itu seperti menggambarkan hatinya yang sedang diremuk secara perlahan. Shikadai mengerti itu.

Pemuda nanas itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia ingin memberi solusi tapi tidak tahu apa. Hanya pada saat seperti inilah otak logisnya tidak bekerja untuk hal yang berbau perasaan. Pemuda itu pun mulai frustasi, memikirkan masalah yang muncul mendadak dan dia tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu terhadap _inchou_.' Oke, hanya ini yang dapat disimpulkan oleh pemuda nanas itu sekarang. Dan gemuruh sudah terdengar oleh telinganya, juga nalurinya sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah karena sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan akan turun.

"Nanti kau jadi sakit, cepat masuk." Shikadai mengatakan itu lalu mulai masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Boruto disana. Pemuda kuning itu hanya diam, hanya memandang langit.

'Lebih baik aku basah kuyup daripada sakit hati.'

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis tengah mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi pada teman mereka, Sumire. Cho Cho tentu saja kaget, karena yang melihat kejadian tersebut adalah Sarada. Cho Cho dengan cepat langsung dengan berpikir ke akar permasalahan.

"Pasti ada yang terjadi pada dirinya." Perempuan gembul ini berspekulasi layaknya detektif pada film-film, Sarada mengangguk setuju.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, tapi apa? Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya dia seperti Sumire yang dulu."

"Membenci laki-laki, tidak salah lagi."

Cho Cho tampak berpikir lagi, kali ini opini nya yang berbicara.

"Aku rasa kita biarkan saja dulu dia seperti itu." Sarada yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kita harus membiarkannya, selama kita masih bisa membantunya?" Protes olehnya. Tentu Cho Cho juga paham, namun...

"Justru karena kita membantunya, dia jadi tidak bisa menghilangkan masalahnya sendirian."

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Dia harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, Sarada. Jika tidak, dia hanya akan terus bergantung pada kita. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak peduli, namun agar dia kuat saat kita tidak ada disampingnya." Jelas Cho Cho secara lebar.

"Kau yakin kita harus mencobanya?" Sarada terlihat masih kurang begitu yakin dengan keputusan tersebut.

"Beri tiga hari, sampai belum berubah juga maka kita akan berbicara padanya. Dan selama itu juga kita harus mengawasinya" Cho Cho serius soal ini, gadis bermata tajam itu hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur daerah Konoha. Kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berjalan seperti biasa. Gadis ungu sedang duduk ditempatnya berada, dia memandang kesamping, tempat Boruto. Dia berpikir dengan tidak adanya pemuda itu, dia akan lebih konsentrasi dalam belajar. Tapi dalam hatinya ada rasa sepi yang mengganjal, namun dia tidak ingin mengakui itu. Dia secara tak suka memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah lain.

Lalu di sudut lain dalam kelas yang sama, pemuda nanas sedang memandang keluar jendela. Hujan masih turun saat itu dan bahkan sudah membasahi jendela kelas. Dia bergumam.

"Bodoh, dia masih disana."

.

.

.

Pemuda kuning menghirup kuat-kuat aroma hujan yang menurutnya begitu menenangkan. Yah, sedikit bisa memperbaiki suasana dirinya yang belum sepenuhnya membaik. Dia tak tahu ini jam berapa, tapi dari pendengarannya sekolah terasa ramai, seperti sedang istirahat. Matanya terpejam, dia merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya yang ditabraki oleh ratusan tetesan air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dan dia nampak menikmatinya, namun tiba-tiba dia tak merasakan air mengenai tubuhnya lagi. Secara perlahan dia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, sebuah payung terlihat dan seseorang memegangnya.

"Cih, kenapa kau disini lagi?" Boruto kesal, kenapa Shikadai lagi yang datang? Dan mengganggu acara santainya pula.

"Memang terdengar aneh tapi, kau sudah terlalu berlebihan Boruto."

"Hah? Apanya yang berlebihan?" bingung dengan ucapan teman nanasnya. Shikadai mulai tersenyum, tidak tapi menyeringai.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja _inchou_mu itu, ya lupakan."

"HAH?"

"Ya, lupakan saja dia. Kau juga tak akan mendapatkannya."

Boruto mengerutkan alisnya, mulai kesal.

"Lagipula dia kan trauma dengan laki-laki, jadi belum dicoba juga kau sudah tahu kan hasilnya?"

"Selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura Boruto. _Inchou_ menahan diri supaya kau tidak kecewa.", lanjutnya.

"Dan yang kulihat hanyalah drama bodoh yang cukup menyenangkan kalau dilihat."

Boruto tiba-tiba saja bangun dan...

BUGH! Pukulan secara telak mendarat dengan mulus. Matanya menunjukkan sorot kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"KAU MENGAJAKKU BERKELAHI, HAH!" Entah kenapa Boruto kesal terhadap temannya, payung yang dipegang oleh Shikadai pun jatuh tak tahu kemana. Pemuda nanas itu hanya diam saja.

"HEI! JAWAB AKU!"

Secara perlahan pemuda nanas itu maju dan...

BUGH! Dia tak kalah keras dalam memukul dan Boruto pun juga tak sempat menghindar hingga jatuh terduduk.

"KENAPA DENGANMU?!" Kali ini Shikadai yang berteriak.

"WAKTU ITU KAU SUDAH BERSEMANGAT, KAU BAHKAN BERKATA KALAU KAU ITU BISA. TAPI APA! HANYA KARENA MASALAH SEPERTI ITU KAU JADI SEPERTI INI?!" Boruto hanya terdiam, menunduk.

"ITU MEMBUATKU KESAL! KAU KIRA GAMPANG MENDAPATKAN PEREMPUAN! INI ADALAH TANTANGANMU!"

Boruto menggertakkan giginya, "TAPI DIA MEMBENCIKU! MENCAMPAKKANKU TANPA AKU TAHU APA PENYEBABNYA! MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MENGHADAPI ITU!"

Shikadai makin kesal dengan ke'keraskepala'an Boruto, dia tak peduli dirinya sedang dibasahi oleh air hujan. Dia pun tak kalah berteriak,

"KALAU BEGITU LUPAKAN DIA! MENYERAHLAH! AKU TIDAK TAHU MASALAH APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI NAMUN..."

Pemuda nanas menggantungkan kalimatnya, Boruto masih mendengarkan.

"...SATU HAL YANG KUTAHU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELIHAT SESUATU DARI SATU SUDUT PANDANG SAJA! KAU HARUS MENCARI JALAN KELUAR MASALAH ITU, BUKAN MERATAPINYA!""

Boruto tersadar, dia mencerna kalimat itu. Dan dia juga sadar saat ini yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Kemana dirinya yang selalu bersemangat itu? Kemana dirinya yang selalu nyengir lima jari? Kemana dirinya yang seperti itu? Tiba-tiba saja...

_"Terserah apa katamu, tapi..."_

_"...berjuanglah!"_

Dia tersentak saat kata-kata itu, dari ayahnya, yang terlintas dipikirannya. Kata-kata sederhana dari ayahnya yang menyebalkan namun dia sendiri merasa senang dengan dukungan itu. Dia tersadar.

"Cih! SIALAAAN!" Boruto menyerah, dia kalah dan juga tentu saja salah. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, justru semakin ditolak rasanya kau ingin mengejar lagi perempuan itu. Itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya.

Shikadai mulai mendekati Boruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda kuning itu hanya terdiam sebentar dan menangkap uluran tersebut, sambil tersenyum. Shikadai pun begitu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengeringkan diri dulu."

"Yah, kau benar."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Fix This

Mohon maaf jika dirasa telat untuk update. Minggu ini kuliah banyak tugas huft. #deritamahasiswa

Tapi, terima kasih juga yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. Fic ini pasti selesai kok. _Don't worry_

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Huff...bajuku cukup basah ternyata."

"Bukan cukup lagi, kau ini sudah basah kuyup bodoh."

"Cih, tidak usah pakai bodoh juga bisa kan?"

Dua orang pemuda sedang mengeringkan diri mereka menggunakan handuk yang tersedia. Jika dilihat dari tempatnya, mereka sedang berada di UKS, dan petugas UKS sepertinya tidak bertugas hari ini. Boruto dan Shikadai sedang mengelap setiap bagian tubuh mereka masing-masing, dan beruntung bagi mereka karena UKS ini menyediakan baju cadangan sekolah jadi mereka bisa menggunakan baju kering karena habis terguyur air hujan. Setelah sekitar 20 menit mereka berada disana, Boruto terlihat murung. Shikadai hanya memandang malas kearah pemuda kuning.

"Kenapa? Mau basah-basahan lagi?"

Boruto tentu saja menoleh heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku cuma..." Pemuda kuning itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Shikadai hanya diam.

"...cuma ingin berterima kasih kepadamu sudah menyadarkanku."

"Hei, sudahlah." Pemuda nanas tidak harus berbuat apa karena salah tingkah.

"Tapi! Kenapa juga harus dengan memukul ku!" Boruto tiba-tiba protes, Shikadai tentu saja tidak terima.

"Hei! Bukannya kau yang memukul duluan?! Kalau aku tidak memukulmu, tentu saja kau pasti masih ada disana."

"Iya, iya, aku memang bodoh." Boruto menyerah sendiri setelah protesnya tadi terpatahkan.

"Dan perlu kau ingat, aksimu tinggal 6 hari lagi. Festivalnya hari senin, Boruto." Shikadai memberitahu informasi penting meskipun Boruto sedang ada masalah soal hubungannya. Setidaknya dengan ini, pemuda kuning mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri sambil melihat waktu yang tersisa.

"Benarkah?!" Rasa khawatir dalam diri Boruto muncul, jika dihadapkan dalam masalah sekolah maka pemuda ini sudah pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tapi kalau cinta? Ini adalah pertama kali baginya, dan biasanya orang akan berjuang untuk cinta pertamanya. Tunggu...cinta pertama? Apakah Sumire merupakan cinta pertama baginya? 'Fokus Boruto, fokus'

Shikadai menenangkan Boruto karena pasti ada akar dalam masalah ini, dan itu harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. "Begini Boruto, kau harus bertindak biasa saja dihadapannya. Tidak usah berbicara dengannya, tidak perlu bertegur sapa, pokoknya seperti yang kukatakan."

Pemuda kuning hanya mengangguk paham. Bersikap biasa, itu hal yang mudah jika dipikirkan. Tinggal prakteknya saja yang susah, namun dia sudah siap.

"Oke, sekarang kita lihat jam...gawat. Sudah masuk jam pelajaran." Shikadai nampak berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya, "Kau disini saja, aku yang akan ke kelas. Aku akan mengatakan pada _sensei_ kalau kau sedang sakit di UKS, bagaimana? Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk berhadapan dengannya."

Boruto nampak diam, sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban 'paham'.

"Oke, setelah ini adalah tergantung pada mu Boruto."

Shikadai lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan pemuda kuning itu disana. Sekarang yang harus Boruto lakukan adalah menenangkan dan menyiapkan diri, dia memilih berbaring di kasur yang tersedia dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut. Jujur saja setelah kehujanan tadi, dia merasa menggigil dari tadi. Merileksasikan diri dan pada akhirnya mata itu terasa berat sampai dia pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, batang hidung yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Shikadai menyernyitkan alisnya,

'Dia kenapa lagi coba? Inikan sudah mau pulang?!', Pemuda nanas sebenarnya sudah cukup malas meladeni sikap Boruto yang seperti itu. Dan dia setidaknya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Shikadai sebenarnya berencana memberi tahu _inchou_ perihal Boruto yang sakit di UKS. Namun dia urungkan itu karena Sumire nya sendiri yang sepertinya sedang tidak bisa didekati oleh laki-laki manapun. Jadi dia memberitahunya lewat Cho Cho. Perempuan gembul itu langsung paham dengan situasi itu dan mengiyakan rencana Shikadai.

"_Nee inchou_? Kau tidak menjenguk Boruto itu? Dia sedang sakit loh." Secara kilat, Cho Cho sudah berada disana memberitahunya. Shikadai nampak menepuk jidatnya karena dia merasa belum selesai bicara tapi dia udah ngacir gitu aja.

"Untuk apa? Kalau orang sudah sakit ya kita biarkan saja dia beristirahat." Jawabnya dingin. Cho Cho menghela nafas namun dia belum menyerah.

"Kalau tidak jenguk, kau coba lihat saja dia dari jauh. Yang penting kan memeriksa keadaannya saja." Saran Cho Cho. Sumire yang sedari tadi merapikan tasnya, tangannya terhenti sesaat, lalu berlanjut merapikan lagi.

"Tidak, aku memilih pulang saja. Lagipula ada yang harus kukerjakan." Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja, perempuan gembul itu nampak menyadari sesuatu. Tapi biarlah, bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

Nampaknya Sumire sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Setelah keluar kelas, dia bukannya menuju gerbang sekolah namun menyusuri jalan yang menuju tempat pemuda kuning beristirahat, UKS.

'Kenapa aku malah kesini? Tapi biarlah, aku hanya melihatnya saja lalu setelah itu aku pergi.' Sisi dingin dari Sumire ternyata masih menempel dalam dirinya, namun naluri sifat peduli yang dimilikinya tetap tidak hilang. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya dia sampai di ruangan yang pintunya terbuka entah oleh siapa. Dengan begitu orang di luar pun pasti bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dalam.

Gadis ungu sudah berdiri di depan ruangan itu, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan akhirnya atensinya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang terlelap di ranjang ruangan itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh, rambut kuningnya bergoyang pelan karena jendela yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pohon basah yang sedang tertiup angin. Dia masih berdiri disitu, tapi lama-kelamaan dia tak tahan.

'Kalau cuma melihat, mana aku tahu kalau dia masih baik-baik saja? Ya, aku hanya memeriksa kondisinya saja.'

Gadis itu mulai melangkah masuk, menutup jendela geser itu dan menguncinya, lalu beralih ke pemuda kuning itu. Dia duduk dikursi yang berada di samping ranjang tersebut dan dia menempelkan tangannya pada kening pemuda kuning tersebut, secara tanpa sadar.

'Padahal dia tidak demam, kalau begini dia cuma bolos seharian saja.' Setelah itu dia mulai memperhatikan wajah pemuda tersebut yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang. Dapat dilihat olehnya rahang yang kokoh dan hidung lumayan mancung, serta guratan garis di pipinya yang memang sepertinya tanda lahir pemuda itu. Gadis itu masih memperhatikannya sampai sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. [udah berapa kali coba dia geleng2? hahah]

'Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku kan takut terhadap laki-laki.'

Masih dengan perang batin yang terjadi dalam dirinya, tiba-tiba...

_'Kali ini biar aku yang menyelamatkanmu!'_

"Hah?! Suara dari mana itu?" Gadis itu nampak bingung dan untung suaranya tidak sampai membangunkan pemuda kuning yang sedang tidur itu. Dia memegang kepalanya, mungkin dirinya berhalusinasi karena tugas yang harus diembannya saat ini. Tapi suara itu terdengar familiar, dia lalu cepat-cepat memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu nya dengan pelan. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya di rumah.

.

.

.

Mata itu lama kelamaan terbuka memperlihatkan iris birunya. Mata itu tergerak kesana kemari untuk memeriksa kondisi sekitarnya, ini nampak asing baginya. Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul banyak, tiba-tiba dia melompat dari kasur.

"Gawat! Ini sudah jam berapa?" Celangak celinguk sebentar dan dia menemukan jam yang terpampang di sisi dinding. Jam 4. Eh? Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Dia tidak peduli dan langsung saja keluar dari UKS untuk mengambil tas yang berada dikelasnya dan ingin segera pulang. Dia tidak ingin merasakan tatapan membunuh milik ibunya (lebay) saat berada dirumah.

Saat dia sedang menuju kelas, dia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sepertinya tadi ada yang menyentuhku saat tidur, tapi siapa? Apa jangan-jangan di ruangan itu ada hantu….'

"HII! Untung aku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Lain kali aku tak mau lagi berada disana." Dan dia pun melanjutkan larinya menuju kelas. [yang ini juga halusinasi kayaknya hahah]

.

.

.

[Skip time] Hari sudah malam, bulan pun sedang menjalankan tugasnya malam ini. Namun karena tebalnya awan karena sedang mendung akhir-akhir ini, membuat sang purnama malam tak bisa memancarkan cahaya seutuhnya. Konoha kalau malam memang cukup ramai, namun berangsur-angsur akan hilang keramaian itu jika sudah saat tengah malam. Ya, karena mayoritas penduduk yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan cara tidur ya pastilah saat malam tiba. Tidur memang bisa menjadi aktivitas yang menenangkan, karena pikiran juga akan beristirahat sehingga saat bangun nanti otak akan merasa lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya.

Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis. Yang seharusnya bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi malah mendapat mimpi buruk seperti yang dia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi tentang ingatan masa lalu nya yang ingin dia sangat lupakan, pem_bully_an dirinya dan juga pertengkaran sampai ayahnya yang pergi entah kemana. Semua terjadi berulang-ulang. Dia ingin dalam mimpi itu Cho Cho dan Sarada datang bak pahlawan yang kesiangan, namun dia tak dapat menemukannya, dia tak kunjung mendapat bantuan, gadis itu tak kunjung ditolong oleh orang yang ada, hanyalah kesedihan. Dia merasa sedih, dia meringkuk dalam mimpi itu dan menangis seorang diri, berharap sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilau putih membuatnya silau, dia menutup mata dengan tangannya. Lama kelamaan latar setelah kilau itu muncul sebuah tempat, dan dia kenal tempat itu. [setelah ini mungkin akan terasa agak spiritual menurut kalian]

**"Ini kan rumah ku?"**

Lalu latar berubah lagi menuju bagian depan rumah, dimana ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang dia kenal sebagai ibunya dan satu lagi seorang pemuda. Warna rambut yang mencolok serta sangat familiar sehingga dia langsung tahu siapa gerangan dia itu.

**"Ibu dan...Boruto-kun?"**

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan diantara mereka.

_"Terimakasih sekali lagi Boru-kun, sudah mengantar putriku. Dan untuk kejadian tadi juga." Terlihat Boruto tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya._

**"Ini kapan terjadinya?"** Gadis ungu masih nampak menerka-nerka waktu kapan kejadian ini.

_"Boru-kun?!" baru lima langkah pemuda itu berjalan, sudah dipanggil lagi oleh wanita itu._

_"Ada apa lagi, Obasan?" pemuda itu berbalik dan memusatkan perhatiannya lagi dengan si pemanggil._

_"Bisakah kau menjaga Sumire untukku, Boru-kun?"_

**"Ibu...kenapa?"**

_"Maksudnya menjaga apa, Obasan?" Pemuda itu nampak nya terkejut._

_"Menjaga jika terjadi apa-apa seperti tadi, mungkin? Pokoknya jagalah dia untukku."_

_"Aku...tidak tahu apakah aku bisa, Obasan. Aku takut jika nanti mengecewakanmu."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Boru-kun. Aku tahu kamu ini anak baik, jadi lakukan saja yang terbaik."_

_"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku." Sambil mengangkat jempolnya, pemuda itu pun minggat._

**"Boruto-kun..."**

_Dan sesaat setelah meninggalkan daerah rumah itu, pemuda kuning terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dengan sedikit berteriak._

_"Kali ini biar aku yang menyelamatkanmu!_

DEG! Gadis itu tentu saja kaget dengan dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

**"Kata-kata itu..."** kalimat yang terdengar saat berada disamping pemuda itu. Dan dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tak perlu ditanya lagi, semua jelas. Pemuda itu ingin menyelamatkan dirinya, dari ingatan gelapnya, dari mimpi buruknya. Lalu dia melihat kamarnya sendiri, terlihat dari jendela seorang gadis sedang pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**"Apa yang sudah kulakukan"** Gadis itu nampak menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan, sisi dingin dirinya hanyalah perwujudan dirinya yang sedang terkena trauma terhadap kaum yang disebut laki-laki. Namun saat pemuda itu ingin menyelamatkannya, dirinya malah acuh karena suatu ingatan yang malah merubah dirinya. Ingatan hanyalah masa lalu, tak perlu ditakutkan karena di masa sekarang semua sudah lebih baik, gadis itu hanya tak bisa mengatasi ketakutannya sendiri, dia harus berhenti berharap pada orang lain, dan ada kalanya seseorang harus menyelesaikan masalahnnya sendiri. Dan dia sadar akan hal itu, dia menyesali dirinya sendiri. Menyesal sudah mengacuhkan seorang penyelamat yang memang sangat dibutuhkan olehnya.

**"Boruto-kun..."**

.

.

.

Rabu, pagi itu langit dipenuhi oleh awan hitam namun tipis menandakan akan hujan hari itu. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan turun saat sore nanti. Jadi Boruto sudah membawa payung hitam miliknya setelah diingatkan oleh Hinata.

Saat ini pemuda kuning itu sudah berada di sekolah dan sedang duduk dikursi miliknya sambil membaca dokumen milik ayahnya yang sengaja dia bawa karena yang kemarin sudah selesai dikerjakan. Dia membawa lagi untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya karena saat pagi memang masih sepi jadi dia tak melakukan apapun untuk itu. (tumben nih pagi terus datengnya)

.

.

.

Disisi lain ternyata Sumire juga datang pagi hari ini, dia berniat seperti itu karena dengan datang pagi dia bisa tidak bertemu dengan Boruto dan memberi waktunya untuk meminta maaf perihal sikapnya yang dingin akibat trauma yang muncul waktu itu. Dan juga memberi waktu baginya untuk berterimakasih kepadanya. Setelah dia ke kelas lalu gadis itu ingin mengambil proposal anggaran yang dia simpan diruangan dewan sekolah untuk dia baca kembali.

Namun ekspektasinya berbeda jauh dari yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, saat kakinya memasuki kelas ternyata pemuda itu sudah berada disana dan anteng dengan yang dia kerjakan saat itu. Gadis itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan muncullah sebuah ide.

'Jika dia menyapaku, aku akan berbalas menyapanya'. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah lagi sebuah pikiran muncul kembali.

'Jika dia tidak menyapa bagaimana?' Dia menatap ke lantai kelas. Dalam kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua, masih ada satu jam lagi sampai pelajaran dimulai. Ah, kejadian yang manapun akan dia hadapi, dia harus mengatasinya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orang lain lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia punya, dia melangkah dengan pelan lalu setelah dia sampai pada kursinya dia meletakkan tas miliknya dengan membelakangi pemuda itu dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Namun tidak terjadi apapun, gadis ungu itu tidak mendapat sapaan apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman-gumaman pemuda kuning yang sedang membaca dokumen yang ia baca. Kali ini ekspektasinya salah lagi, tidak ada sapaan. Dengan pandangan sedih dia lalu keluar kelas dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat, sampai ada setetes air yang jatuh dari pipi mulusnya itu.

'Kurasa Boruto-kun membenci ku. Tapi kenapa aku menangis?'

.

.

.

Kesisi Boruto lagi, dia masih berkutat dengan dokumennya. Matanya secara tak sengaja melirik kesamping mendapat sebuah tas berwarna indigo dan dia tahu siapa pemilik tas itu.

'_Inchou_ sudah datang? Kapan? Bukankah aku yang pertama sampai disini? Tunggu, apa aku terlalu serius membaca sehingga aku tak sadar kalau ada orang disekitar?'

Ternyata dia hanya terlalu serius membaca sampai-sampai Sumire yang ada disebelahnya pun tidak disadari olehnya, sungguh sebuah kesalahpahaman yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

[Skip time]

Lama kelamaan mulai banyak murid yang berdatangan kesekolah hingga suasana menjadi ramai. Cuaca yang mendung tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk tetap pergi kesekolah demi bertemu teman, dan juga menuntut ilmu tentunya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai sedari pagi tadi, namun terlihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu sedang tidak fokus dengan yang diajarkan oleh gurunya. Matanya lurus kedepan menatap papan tulis, namun pikirannya sedang tidak karuan. Entah sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf disaat waktu yang tepat dan juga kejadian pagi ini.

'Apakah dia merasakan hal seperti ini juga waktu itu?'

Dia sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan, kejadian Senin kemarin adalah awal mula masalah ini. Dia melihat dengan jelas raut wajah pemuda kuning itu saat sang gadis mengatakan

_"Bisa tidak kau menjauh, Boruto?"_

Kenapa dirinya harus membenci pemuda yang sebenarnya ingin melindungi dirinya? Pikirannya semakin tidak karuan, lalu dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu melirik kesamping, tempat Boruto duduk. Ternyata pemuda itu sedang mencatat sesuatu yang sudah dijelaskan oleh _sensei_ dikelasnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu begitu serius dalam memahami setiap tulisan yang ada lalu mencatatnya. Secara tak sengaja manik biru Boruto bertemu dengan manik ungu sang gadis.

Sumire langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah meja yang digunakannya untuk menulis, tentu saja pemuda kuning itu bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, namun dia tak begitu memepermasalahkanya lalu melanjutkan mencatat.

'Dia terlihat seperti tidak ada beban'

Itulah yang dia pikirkan, setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada Boruto, seharusnya pemuda kuning itu membencinya. Namun pemuda itu nampak seperti biasa saja dan tentu saja gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Dia lalu menepuk pipinya pelan lalu mulai fokus pada buku pelajaran yang sudah dibuka namun tidak diapa-apakan olehnya. Ya, lebih baik dia belajar untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi menandakan siswa boleh meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun kelas Boruto harus melaksanakan jadwal latihan untuk pertunjukan nanti, untung saja Shikadai menahan Boruto supaya tidak keluyuran lagi. Sumire nampak langsung ingin mengurus kembali berkas yang belum tersentuh olehnya, dia harus bekerja lebih keras agar semuanya selesai.

Hujan nampak turun sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca hari ini, banyak siswa yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah karena menggunakan payung, adapula yang berlari dengan tas sebagai pelindung kepalanya, dan ada pula yang memilih menunggu hujan reda.

Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam mereka berlatih, Boruto mengusulkan untuk mengakhiri latihan tersebut supaya bisa beristirahat. Saat ingin merapikan tasnya, pemuda kuning mendapat tepukan pada pundaknya.

"Hei, kau ingin langsung pulang?" Ternyata Shikadai pelaku tepukan itu.

"Ya, aku juga sedang lelah hari ini. Lagipula di luar hujan jadi sebelum ada badai lebih baik aku sudah ada dirumah." Celetuknya. Shikadai hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau terlalu berlebihan, dan juga tidak akan ada badai tahu."

"Sebentar lagi ya."

"Huh? Apanya sebentar lagi?" Pemuda nans itu bingung dengan peralihan percakapan diantara mereka.

"Pertunjukan. Jumat adalah latihan terakhir kita." Cakap Boruto yang sudah merapikan tasnya.

"Oh yah, kau benar. Dan menurutku sudah lumayan bagus semuanya karena saranmu itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu saja."

"Ayolah tidak perlu merendah."

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja, untung aku bawa payung hari ini." Dan sebelum Shikadai ingin berbicara, Boruto sudah meninggalkannya. Pemuda nanas itu hanya menghela nafas.

Boruto berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah, yang mana di sana sudah sepi karena sudah banyak murid yang pulang. Saat pemuda itu ingin membuka payungnya, tangannya terhenti. Boruto melihat gadis ungu sedang menatap jalanan basah didepannya dan nampak raut kesal ada pada wajahnya. Boruto sedikit berdebat pada dirinya sendiri yang pada akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis itu. 'Lebih baik menolong daripada tidak berbuat apapun.'

"_Inchou_?" Tentu saja yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan raut wajah yang diberikan kepada pemuda itu malah sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa _inchou_? Apa ada yang salah?" Boruto merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Dia memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku mengantarmu pulang." Sumire tersentak sendiri mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Mengantar?" Gadis itu memeriksa pendengarannya dengan memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya, kau tidak membawa payung bukan?" JLEB. Tepat sasaran apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, menjawab tidak pun hanya akan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangguk secara malu-malu.

"Hahah. Lagipula payung ini cukup besar, jadi kita bisa memakainya berdua."

Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sang gadis. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya suara hujan yang menggetarkan gendang telinga mereka. Tentu saja karena masalah kemarin yang membuat hubungan mereka sedikit err...kacau? Saat itu jalanan memang sepi den memang siapa juga yang mau melewati hujan disaat seperti ini? Dan Sumire langusng mendapat anugerah bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ano...Boruto-kun?"

"Ya? Ada apa _inchou_?" Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan padangannya sedikitpun, tetap lurus kedepan.

"Apakah Boruto-kun membenciku?" sontak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan membuat sang pemilik iris biru itu menoleh, pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu apa _inchou_?"

"Itu...soal kemarin. Aku...yang membuatmu...maaf." Gadis ungu nampak susah merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuat rankaian minta maaf yang nyaman diucapkan.

"Maaf untuk apa _inchou_?"

"Maaf sudah menyakiti hatimu waktu itu. Aku tahu itu sakit Boruto-kun, kumohon maafkan aku. Kamu pasti membenciku." Gadis itu mengutarakan isi pikiran yang selama ini membebaninya, ternyata setelah diucapkan akan terasa lega rasanya.

"Benci? Siapa yang benci padamu, Sumire? Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Aku bisa memaklumi itu." Sumire tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Dia memaafkannya?

"Ta...tapi Boruto-kun..."

"Ssst...tidak usah berkata apapun lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, oke? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu nanti jika kau memang butuh teman bicara, Sumire." Telunjuk pemuda itu digunakan untuk menutup bibir gadis tersebut.

"Aku sadar kau pasti masih mempunyai trauma itu, aku tahu itu. Bohong jika aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak sakit hati waktu itu. Tentu saja itu sakit. Namun setelah kupikirkan mungkin kau teringat suatu hal yang membuat trauma mu kembali lagi, tapi hari ini aku mencoba memanggilmu. Ternyata kau baik-baik saja, aku senang karena itu, jadi masalah itu sudah ku lupakan asalkan kau sudah kembali sepeti biasa, Sumire." Langkah mereka terhenti, gadis itu terdiam dengan ucapan pemuda kuning.

_"Kali ini biar aku yang menyelamatkanmu!"_

Gadis itu tersentak karena teringat kata-kata itu. Secara tak sadar, air matanya mulai mengalir. Dia terharu dengan ucapan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Boruto-kun. Terima kasih."

Secara pelan namun pasti gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Boruto, awalnya pemuda itu kaget namun lama kelamaan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk gadis yang sangat dia ingin selamatkan itu. Mereka berbagi kehangatan disaat hujan diantara mereka.

"Kumohon tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja, Boruto-kun."

"Hm"

.

.

.

To SumireK email

_Sumire, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu?_

.

From SumireK email

_Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin Boruto-kun. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan, :)_

_._

To SumireK email

_Wah syukurlah. Latihanku juga sudah selesai, kostum untuk pertunjukan pun sudah siap._

_._

From SumireK email

_Itu karena Boruto-kun yang mendukungku. Berjuanglah untuk pertunjukan nanti!_

_._

To SumireK email

_Tak perlu disuruh juga aku pasti berjuang untuk memeriahkan festival besok!_

_._

Itulah sedikit percakapan yang terjadi melalui email diantara mereka, hubungan mereka pun sudah membaik. Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Boruto melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Angannya menuju kejadian Rabu kemarin, berjalan bersama saat hujan lalu err...berpelukan. Pemuda kuning itu masih saja malu mengingat kejadian itu, namun yang menjadi ingatan utamanya adalah...

[Flashback]

_Mereka sudah sampai di rumah gadis ungu, hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda reda sedikitpun. Sumire sudah mengetuk pintu rumah dan Boruto pun berteduh untuk sementara. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah wanita yang tidak lain adalah Ibu dari Sumire itu pun menyambut mereka._

_"Akhirnya! Kau sudah pulang Sumire. Ibu khawatir sekali karena kamu tidak membawa payung pagi ini, kenapa kamu begitu pelupa sampai meninggalkan payungmu dirumah?" Nada yang ditinggikan menandakan rasa khawatir yang ditunjukkan kepada anaknya itu._

_"Iya, aku minta maaf Ibu. Tapi tadi Boruto-kun sudah mengantarku jadi aku tidak kehujanan." Sambil menunjuk ke seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap awan dan hanya bediam diri disana._

_"Boru-kun! Maafkan putriku ini ya, yang sudah merepotkan mu. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu lagi Boruto-kun." Ibu itu baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu setelah ditunjuk oleh Sumire._

_"Eh? Tidak merepotkan kok Oba-san. Hahaha lagipula saya memang kebetulan ingin membeli sesuatu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan tangan yang sedang menggaruk kepala meskipun itu tidak gatal._

_"Kalau begitu masuklah, sekalian berteduh dulu. Kalau sudah agak reda nanti kamu baru pulang kerumah." Tawar Ibu itu. Boruto menatap sang gadis, gadis itu malah mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan ajakan Oba-san itu. Lalu pemuda itu melihat langit sekali lagi, hujan sepertinya bertambah deras dari yang tadi, tak ada pilihan lain._

_"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan berteduh sebentar." Pemuda kuning itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. _

_Ketiganya akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, Boruto menaruh payungnya dekat rak sepatu lalu ikut dengan mereka. Hangat, itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dan dia rasakan saat masuk rumah ini. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman, cukup bagus sebagai tempat tinggal, pikir pemuda itu._

_"Nah Boru-kun, kamu bisa duduk disitu. Ibu akan membuat teh untuk kalian." Ibu itu langsung berlalu menuju dapur, Boruto duduk lesehan dekat dengan meja lebar yang letaknya ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Meja ini bisa untuk lebih dari delapan orang jika untuk duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut. Gadis itu pun ikut duduk dekat dengan pemuda itu._

_"Boruto-kun?" Gadis itu memanggilnya._

_"Ya? Ada apa Sumire?" Boruto mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan menaruh kepalanya pada meja. 'enaknyaa...'_

_"Apa Boruto-kun yakin?" _

_Pemuda itu menyernyitkan alinya tak paham. "Yakin apanya?"_

_"Yakin kalau Boruto-kun tidak membenciku?"_

_"Bukankah tadi sudah jelas? Daripada itu, lebih baik kau menceritakan kenapa kau bisa seperti itu?" to the point yang ditanyakan oleh pemuda itu._

_"Ah...soal itu." Sumire terlihat berdiam diri sebentar._

_"Mungkin ini terjadi saat aku pingsan waktu itu." Gadis itu mulai bercerita._

_'Pingsan? Oh...yang itu ya.' Boruto hanya diam namun memperhatikan cerita yang dia dengar._

_"Setelah kejadian aku pingsan itu, saat tidur aku selalu bermimpi buruk."_

_"Mimpi buruk? Mimpi tentang apa?" tanya Boruto penasaran._

_"Mimpi tentang masa lalu ku. Aku selalu dipertemukan dengan masa itu saat aku tidur." Gadis itu terlihat bercerita dengan nada sendu, terpancar kesedihan dalam matanya._

_Pemuda itu merasa kurang enak dengan situasi ini, "Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Tapi, apa sekarang mimpi itu masih ada?"_

_Sumire lagi-lagi diam sebentar, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Terlihat pipinya bersemu merah, "Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi. Karena dalam mimpiku ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Seorang laki-laki, dia bilang ingin melindungiku." _

[End of Flashback]

"Hmm...siapa yang menyelamatkan dia dalam mimpinya ya." Boruto masih penasaran dengan seseorang itu karena saat itu dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Pemuda itu kurang suka, dia akui dirinya sedikit cemburu terhadap laki-laki tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya lah yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan gadis itu dalam mimpinya, lalu berkata ingin melindunginya. Dia masih saja melamun sampai-sampai ada pesan email masuk lagi.

.

From SumireK email

_Boruto-kun sedang apa?_

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Karena biasanya dirinya yang sering menanyakan itu, namun sekarang malah sebaliknya.

.

To SumireK email

_Sedang memikirkan seseorang..._

_._

From SumireK email

_Memikirkan siapa, Boruto-kun?_

_._

To SumireK email

_Daripada itu, apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat yang sama seperti yang waktu itu, kau ingat? Ke distrik E_

_._

From SumireK email

_Jangan mengalihkan percakapan, Boruto-kun! :( ...tapi kalau itu aku masih ingat dan besok tentu ada waktu :)_

_._

To SumireK email

_Benarkah? Yeay! Kalau begitu kujemput jam 9 ya!_

_._

Besok adalah Sabtu, yang artinya sekolah libur.

"Yess! Aku bisa pergi bersama _inchou_ lagi!"

"_Inchou_? Siapa itu?"

"HWAAA! _Touchan_! Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dong!" Tak disangka ini kedua kalinya Boruto kepergok sedang berbalas pesan dengan Sumire, tapi kali ini bukan ibunya melainkan sang ayah. Ini juga merupakan kesalahan Boruto itu sendiri, yaitu tidak menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. 'Bodohnya aku...'

"Ohh jadi _inchou_ itu Sumire, perempuan yang kau ajak kencan waktu itu ya."

"Bu..bukan kencan Touchan! Aku cuma menemaninya pergi!" Bohong pemuda itu, sang ayah hanya menyeringai.

"Tapi disini tertulis '_Aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat yang sama seperti yang waktu itu, kau ingat?', _begitu_." _

Skakmat. Sang ayah terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi, pemuda itu hanya terdiam menerima kekalahan karena kalah debat. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, saat anaknya sedang mengejar perempuan, dirinya saat dulu malah yang dikejar perempuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata, istri tercintanya sekaligus pendamping hidup yang menurut Naruto sempurna, lebih bahkan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pucuk kepala sang anak, biasanya Boruto tidak suka diperlakukan seperti karena akan seperti anak kecil. Namun kali ini dia diam, pemuda itu masih kesal karena lelucon/godaan ayahnya tadi.

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dan bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia makan malam disini sekali-kali? Pasti Hinata juga belum tahu kan? Soal kencan serahkan pada _Touchan_, biar _Touchan _yang membuat ijin pada _Kaachan_mu." Jelasnya.

"….ya, kapan-kapan akan kuajak dia kesini."

.

.

.

Besoknya, seorang gadis sedang menatap dirinya sendiri pada cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Setelan dress putih selutut yang cukup anggun, kaki putihnya dibalut dengan stocking putih plus sebagai alas kaki dia memakai sepatu boots wanita berwarna coklat membuat dirinya semakin manis jika dilihat, tak lupa rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sudah diikat sedemikian rupa. Akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun tapi gadis itu tetap memberanikan diri memakai dress berwarna putih. Saat ini dirinya gugup, apa komentar yang akan dilontarkan pemuda kuning itu jika melihat penampilannya sekarang? Gadis itu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sekitar lima menit sampai suara sang Ibu sampai di gendang telinganya.

"Sumire! Boru-kun sudah di depan lho!"

Tersentak dengan pikirannya, gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil tas selempang kecil yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya lalu beranjak keluar.

"Wah! Anak Ibu cantik sekali! Ibu yakin Boru-kun akan menyukainya."

"Sudahlah Ibu, aku malu." Entah kenapa nama Boruto jika terdengar olehnya, dirinya langsung salah tingkah. Gadis ungu itu masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian saat hujan waktu itu. Setelah sampai kamar, Sumire tak henti-hentinya memerah mukanya sampai menjelang tidur.

"Ya sudah, jangan membuat dia lama menunggu ya." Ibu itu dengan jahil memberi _wink_ kepada anaknya, memberi isyarat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sumire membuka pintu depan menampilkan seorang pria berambut kuning yang juga sudah berpenapilan cukup santai. Boruto memakai kaos putih, jaket berwarna biru dengan dua garis kuning pada tiap lengannya, celana hitam dan sepatu sandal hitam. Rambutnya hanya dibiarkan seperti biasa, tak pernah dirapikan.

Pemuda kuning itu hanya terdiam melihat penampilan seorang gadis didepannya, bengong. Sumire lama kelamaan tak nyaman karena hanya ditatap seperti itu, tangannya melambai kecil tepat didepan mata sang pemuda kuning agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh! Ahaha, penampilanmu bagus sekali hari ini, Sumire! Manis!" Asal ceplos Boruto berbicara, dia berkata seperti itu secara spontan.

Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut, 'Manis katanya? Aku pasti memerah sekarang...' sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Bo...boruto-kun juga."

"Benarkah? Daripada itu, kau sudah siap?"

"Hm, aku siap"

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya memulai 'kencan' mereka.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Naruto sedang duduk di kursi ruangan kerjanya. Dirinya memang selalu sibuk perihal dirinya adalah seorang CEO, saat ini dirinya sedang menelpon dengan Direktur Utama untuk melapor hasil kegiatannya.

"Jadi hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, saya juga sudah mengirim file tersebut ke email anda jadi anda bisa mengeceknya sekarang."

"_Benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku memang selalu bisa mengandalkanmu dalam pekerjaan ini._"

"Tidak perlu memuji hasil pekerjaan saya Orochimaru-san, ini juga hasil kerja bawahan saya." Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Direktur Utama, Orochimaru, yang dikenalnya memiliki sikap santai namun pikirannya tajam.

"_Hal itulah yang kusuka, yaitu menyebut hasil kerjamu adalah dari kerja tim. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mempunyai sebuah kerjaan baru untukmu."_

"Apakah itu sebuah proyek baru lagi, Orochimaru-san?"

"_Ya, kali ini kerjamu berada di Suna. Kira-kira proyek ini akan berjalan sekitar 8 tahun. Aku sudah menyiapkan kantor khusus untuk mu, kau hanya perlu berangkat kesana dengan alamat yang kuberikan."_

Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan keputusan atasannya itu, ke Suna? Itu artinya dia harus pindah bersama keluarganya. Jika hanya 1 bulan tidak masalah jika harus tinggal sendiri disana, namun 8 tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dirinya belum mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, lagipula jarak Konoha dan Suna mampu memakan waktu dua hari jika dengan mobil.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ku, Orochimaru-san?"

"_Tidak ada orang selain dirimu yang bisa mengurus proyek ini. Ini adalah proyek hebat yang mempu membuat perusahaan kita akan semakin maju Naruto-kun, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."_

'Bukan masalah bisa atau tidak bisanya, direktur...'

"_Kau pasti akan mengambilnya kan?"_

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela nafas yang tentunya tidak terdengar oleh Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusi proyek itu."

"_Bagus, kau bisa berangkat Jumat besok. Alamatnya akan kuberikan hari itu."_

Lalu terputuslah sambungan itu, Naruto menggenggam ponselnya erat. Yang membuat dirinya terbebani adalah anaknya sendiri, karena pemuda itu baru masuk sekolah selama sebulan lebih. Dan Boruto pasti akan tidak terima jika disuruh pindah, dia paham dengan anak sulungnya itu. Masalah yang dihadapi oleh anaknya adalah perempuan yang sedang dikejar olehnya. Tapi tak ada cara lain, perusahaan juga sudah memberi kepercayaan besar padanya, Naruto pun jika berbicara pasti sudah dipikirkan secara matang. Dan itulah jawabannya.

"Hahhh...Ini pasti berat bagi Boruto"

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Balance of Good and Bad Thing

Chap 7. Sorry karena update yang lama! Terima kasih juga dengan kalian yang masih stay membaca fic ini!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, hari dimana festival diadakan. Beruntung karena menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah karena sudah hujan pada minggu lalu. Banyak murid yang datang pagi untuk mengurus stand-stand yang berada di lapangan sekolah, lapangan memang cukup luas sehingga bisa menampung semua stand yang ada. Beberapa hiasan dipasang seperti di gerbang masuk atau tiang-tiang yang menambah kesan berwarna untuk festival ini. Panggung pementasan juga sudah mulai dipasang kerangkanya, nantinya tidak hanya menampilkan pertunjukan dari 3 kelas saja namun juga penyanyi dan band terkenal di Konoha karena pihak sekolah yang memanggil.

Boruto datang ke sekolah lebih awal agar bisa melihat persiapan serta pembukaan festivalnya, saat sudah memasuki kelas, dia tertegun. Karena di dalamnya kursi dan meja sudah tertata dirapikan di bagian belakang kelas, karena kelas ini akan dijadikan sebagai tempat tata rias dan kostum untuk pertunjukan nanti. Boruto lalu melangkah masuk dan menaruh tasnya pada meja yang berada dibelakang tersebut, kebetulan saat mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, datang satu orang yang masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Eh? _Ohayou_ Boruto-kun" Seorang gadis yang sangat familiar akhir-akhir ini dalam kehidupan Boruto, yaitu Sumire, yang juga datang awal pagi ini.

"_Inchou_? _Ohayou_, kenapa pagi sekali?" Tentu saja jika ada yang menyapa harus segera dijawab, seperti Boruto ini.

"Iya, aku kan panitia dalam festival ini. Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap, kalau Boruto-kun sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat persiapan dan pembukaan saja, hanya itu," dan dia tertawa pelan.

Lalu Sumire menaruh tasnya di sebelah tasnya Boruto, setelah itu menghadap ke pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau ingin berjalan sebentar untuk melihat persiapan festival?" gadis itu mengajaknya.

"Ng? Apa kau berbicara denganku, _inchou_?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit bercanda.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Gadis itu mulai meninggalkan pemuda kuning itu dengan wajah yang sedikit dibuat cemberut.

"Eh...siapa yang bilang tidak mau. Aku hanya bercanda _inchou_, ayolah."

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Mengecek sudah berapa orang yang datang. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas, seseorang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ehem! Pagi-pagi sudah berdua saja nih."

"Hah?" Boruto berbalik dan menemukan Shikadai disana, sedang menyeringai padanya.

"I...ini, kami sedang mengecek sesuatu saja, Shikadai-kun." Gadis itu menjelaskan, mesikpun sedikit malu.

"Ohh...mengecek. Hanya berdua?"

"Sudahlah Shikadai, kau ini mengganggu saja." Boruto berbalik lagi lalu menuju ke kelas, diikuti oleh Sumire.

"Ya! Mengganggu 'kencan' mu! Hahaha!" Ucap Shikadai lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Saat masuk, ternyata sudah lumayan yang datang. Tak sedikit pula yang masih memperagakan sedikit latihan untuk pertunjukan. Boruto tak henti-hentinya masih mengumpat.

"Si Shikadai itu! Berisik sekali, ya kan _inchou?"_

"Eh? I...iya, Boruto-kun."

"Kau kenapa _inchou_? Tidak enak badan?" Secara tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu didekatkan kearah wajah sang gadis. Boruto sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi gadis itu, nampak meneliti keanehan apa yang ada pada ketua kelasnya.

"Waa...! A...aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis ungu itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda kuning, dengan cepat dia memundurkan dirinya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang sudah tersipu.

'Tidak bagus untuk jantungku...aku malu sekali...' Sumire masih memikirkan kejadian barusan.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, oh iya satu lagi _inchou_" Tanpa rasa bersalah Boruto menegakkan badannya lagi, tapi kalimat terakhir pemuda itu membuat atensi sang gadis tertuju pada pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Boruto-kun?"

"Ano...etto." Boruto nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nampak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke atap malam ini, _inchou_. Apa bisa?"

Sumire sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan pemuda kuning itu, gadis itu berpikir sejenak.

"Ehm, kalau malam sih aku sudah tidak sibuk, jadi mungkin bisa." Itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jam 7.30?" Pemuda itu nampak senang karena ajakannya tersebut diterima.

"Baiklah. Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa_, Boruto-kun."

"Oke! _Jaa,_ _inchou_." Boruto melambaik pelan seraya ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu.

'Yosh! Sekarang aku juga harus semangat untuk festivalnya!'

.

.

.

Festival dibuka jam 9, dimana semuanya sudah siap menerima pengunjung yang datang. Stand-stand sudah berdiri dengan motifnya masing-masing pada tiap kelas yang membuatnya, ada yang menjual minuman, makanan, atau bahkan ada stand foto-foto. Pengunjung yang datang tidak hanya anak muda, namun juga orang dewasa dan juga yang membawa anaknya. Pengunjung yang ramai disebabkan oleh tempat Konoha Academy yang begitu strategis, dan juga merupakan salah satu sekolah terkenal di Konoha.

Boruto dan kawan-kawan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengisi pertunjukan sebentar lagi. Acara ini bertempat di panggung pementasan yang berada di lapangan sekolah. Sekitar satu jam lagi pertunjukan mereka akan segera ditampilkan yaitu jam 11, saat ini mereka sedang berurusan dengan _make up_ dan kostum. Dan adapula yang urusan _make up _nya sudah selesai dan berlatih sebentar, tidak berbeda dengan Boruto.

Boruto sudah memakai kostumnya dan mulai berlatih bersama kelompoknya, Shikadai dan Sarada terlihat sudah mampu mengeluarkan sifat karakternya dengan baik. Cho Cho tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan masalah akting, karena memang sifatnya yang sudah seperti itu.

Dan pertunjukan yang sudah Boruto tunggu-tunggu akhirnya akan ditampilkan, menurut _rundown_ panggung pementasan akan menampilkan 3 pertunjukan dari kelas yang sudah terpilih beberapa hari lalu, setelah itu barulah penyanyi atau band-band akan mulai meramaikan suasana festival.

Pertunjukan 'Humor Show' ternyata berbuah manis bagi kelas Boruto. Karena sejak dimulainya pertunjukan tersebut, penonton semakin ramai menyaksikan kelucuan dari penampilan kelas tersebut, ditambah dengan aksi terakhir yang diperankan oleh Boruto, diakhiri oleh tepuk tangan penonton yang begitu meriah.

Di ruang ganti, Boruto disambut oleh teman-temannya karena pemuda itulah yang membuat pertunjukan 'Humor Show' benar-benar meriah.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Boruto!"

"Aksimu yang terakhir sangat keren!"

"Tadi itu mantap sekali Boruto!"

"Yang terakhir itu lucu sekali lho!"

Begitulah pendapat-pendapat yang didengar olehnya, sementara dirinya merasa salah tingkah karena pujian-pujian tersebut. Boruto merasa karena penampilan teman-temannya lah yang membuat pertunjukan tadi meriah, lalu akhirnya mereka melakukan _toss_ bersama sebagai keberhasilan kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sumire sedang melakukan urusannya, yaitu mengurus jadwal penampilan di panggung pementasan. Sumire dan Boruto memang tidak akan bisa bertemu disana karena tempatnya mengurus berbeda dengan bagian belakang panggung. Tadi gadis itu sempat melihat pertunjukan kelasnya sendiri, dia tersenyum dan merasa senang dalam hati.

'Syukurlah semua lancar, Boruto-kun...'

Lalu setelah itu dia pun melanjutkan urusannya lagi, masih ada yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan diri, Boruto merasa tidak tahu apa yag ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Shikadai yang juga sudah merapikan dirinya lagi, tanpa aba-aba langsung saja pemuda kuning mengampiri temannya itu.

"Shikadai!"

"Oh, ternyata kau. Ada apa?" Sedikit menengok untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menikmati festivalnya. Memangnya mau apa lagi?" Shikadai memasukkan tangannya ke saku lalu mulai berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah, tempat festival berlangsung.

"Oh iya, kau benar juga! Aku ikut denganmu deh."

"Terserah kau saja." Shikadai merasa senang karena tidak sendirian dalam menikmati festival ini.

"Dan juga, kau sudah mengatakannya kan?" lanjut pemuda nanas itu berbicara, dengan wajah dibentuk menyeringai.

"Eh? Mengatakan apa?"

"Siapa tadi pagi yang mengatakan, '_Aku ingin kau datang ke atap malam ini, inchou. Apa bisa?'_, hmm?" Seringainya tambah melebar.

"Apa?! Darimana kau mendengarnya? Dasar sialan!"

Dan begitulah mereka setelah itu menghabiskan waktu bersama, mencoba minuman, makanan, serta beberapa games yang ada pada stand-stand itu.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka dikelas mereka sendiri. Saat itu kelas sudah sepi jadi kedua orang itu bisa ngobrol secara terbuka.

"Aku sudah siap dengan resiko nya." Pemuda kuning membuka suaranya.

"Kau merasa seperti itu? Kau nampak yakin sekali."

"Tentu saja, mesikpun itu adalah yang pertama kali bagiku."

"Yah...kalau memang dirimu merasa seperti itu, kurasa takkan ada masalah."

"Heh...kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tak akan lagi seperti saat hujan waktu itu."

"Hmm, kalau yang itu aku masih ragu."

"Kau memang sialan." Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Boruto, diikuti oleh Shikadai.

"..."

"Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan."

Dengan keadaan bingung Boruto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan kepadanya.

"Seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada _inchou_?"

"Heh? Seberapa besar?" Boruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "_Etto_, aku tidak tahu."

"Begini saja, apa yang terlintas dalam otakmu begitu melihat _inchou_?" Kali ini Shikadai merubah pertanyaannya.

"Ehmm, kalau itu. Manis dan lembut mungkin? Aku hanya bisa menggambarkan itu saja."

"Heheh...orang sepertimu memang harus mencari perempuan tidak banyak bicara seperti dia." Kata Shikadai.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Pemuda kuning tidak paham dengan ucapan temannya barusan.

"Maksudku, orang yang banyak tingkah seperti dirimu, lalu orang yang tenang seperti _inchou_. Menurutku itu..." Pemuda nanas secara tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"...ah lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting, sungguh." Dan secara tiba-tiba lagi pemuda nanas menghentikan pemikirannya.

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan jadi makin penasaran..." Boruto merasa sedikit kesal.

'menurutku itu adalah pasangan yang cocok. Dan jika aku mengatakan itu nanti malah aku tidak bisa menduga dia mau melakukan apa. Merepotkan, hampir saja.' Batin Shikadai.

"Sudahlah, aku mau membeli makanan saja." Pemuda kuning itu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan Shikadai hanya membiarkannya saja, tak berkata sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Jam 6 sore. Keadaan festival masih ramai sedari tadi, 'mungkin ada yang datang waktu siang atau sore.' Pikir pemuda kuning sambil berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap stand yang masih berdiri. Dan yang menjaga stand juga menggunakan sistem _shift_, jadi setiap murid pasti akan kebagian waktunya untuk menjaga stand masing-masing.

'Oh iya, kan acara _hanabi_ nya jam 8. Mungkin karena itu jadi masih ramai sampai sekarang.'

Acara _hanabi_ atau kembang api adalah puncak dari festival tersebut, tahun lalu kembang api dapat disaksikan sampai 10 menit lamanya. Dan acara tersebut juga yang menjadi pemanis terakhir festival itu.

Boruto merasa lapar, beruntung dia menemukan stand _takoyaki_ dan dalam stand itu sudah disediakan kursi dan meja untuk tempat makan _takoyaki _tersebut. Boruto memesan 2 porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan menikmatinya disana. Dia lalu memesan lagi untuk dibungkus sebanyak 1 porsi, untuk jaga-jaga.

.

.

.

Sumire mengelap pelipisnya, hari ini dia mengurus banyak sekali sehingga tidak terasa badannya terasa lelah, salah satu panitia sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat dan di sinilah dia, berada dibelakang panggung sembari meminum _softdrink_ yang memang sudah disediakan. Urusannya pun sudah selesai, karena pertunjukan di penggung pementasan sudah selesai semua.

Dia melihat jam, Jam 7.10, itu artinya dua puluh menit lagi dia harus ke atap sekolah, menemui seorang pemuda yang memang sudah berjanji padanya. Dia mulai berdiri setelah dirasa istirahatnya cukup, lalu berjalan melalui lapangan sekolah. Dirinya sedikit tertegun, acara ini ternyata masih pengunjung sampai sekarang, kemungkinan ingin melihat pertunjukan _hanabi_ yang waktu acaranya masih cukup lama.

Setelah sampai, gadis itu membuka pintu lalu melihat keluar. Ternyata pemuda itu belum datang, dia memilih duduk dekat dengan pinggiran pagar pembatas atap yang tingginya sekitar 3 meter. Sambil melihat kebawah dia menikmati angin malam yang terasa sejuk menerpa wajahnya, menenangkan diri.

"_Inchou_, ternyata kau sudah datang." Sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit terkejut, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati Boruto sedang berdiri dan menenteng sebuah makanan.

"Iya, aku baru saja sampai disini." Lalu gadis itu memandang kebawah lagi, lampu-lampu dan beberapa hiasan cahaya seolah menarik atensinya saat ini.

"Ohh...ternyata bagus juga kalau dilihat dari sini." Boruto mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sumire. Bungkusan _takoyaki_nya masih dia simpan.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, kedua orang itu hanya melihat kebawah menatap orang-orang yang masih setia menikmati festival sekolah. Sumire memilih membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, ada apa Boruto-kun memanggilku kemari?"

"Hah? Itu...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Pemuda kuning mulai terlihat gugup.

"Mengatakan apa, Boruto-kun?"

Boruto mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, tenang, tenang. Dia pun sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Itu...aku selama ini menyukaimu, Sumire."

"Eh?" Gadis itu terkejut. Barusan pemuda itu menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Menyukaiku?" Gadis itu ingin mengecek apakah pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Iya, aku selama ini menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu." Jelas Boruto.

"Whaa..." Sumire mulai merasa gugup dengan situasi ini, ditembak pertama kali oleh laki-laki adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam seumur hidup.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sumire?" dengan mantap dan lancar Boruto menyatakan hal itu, tidak terdengar keraguan pun dalam suaranya. Sekarang yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Ngg..." Sumire begumam sebentar lalu,

"Tidak..."

Boruto membulatkan matanya, dirinya ditolak sekali lagi oleh gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, matanya mulai menunduk.

"Tidak akan kutolak, Boruto-kun"

"Hah?!" Pemuda kuning menoleh kesamping, ternyata gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, _inchou_..."

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Boruto-kun" Gadis itu menjawabnya sekali lagi. Mata Boruto makin melebar, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sumire. Tidak sadar pemuda itu mulai sedikit menangis.

"Lho, kenapa aku menangis ya. Padahal aku sedang senang."

"Hihihi, Boruto-kun memang lucu sekali. Itulah yang kusuka darimu." Tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pipi pemuda itu.

"Rasanya diriku tidak keren sama sekali didepanmu, Sumire."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menangis didepanku kapanpun, Boruto-kun." Tangannya masih menghapus air mata tersebut, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Biru bertemu ungu, jarak wajah mereka hanya kurang dari tigapuluh senti. Bukannya menjauh, keduanya malah mendekat sampai kedua bibir itu terkunci rapat diantara mereka. Bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api.

.

.

.

"Wah...kita sampai lupa kalau ada _hanabi _depan kita, hahaha"

"Tadi yang 'memulai' duluan siapa?"

"Eh? Tapikan kau tidak menolak, Sumire. Jadi bukan salahku juga dong"

"Aku bermaksud begitu supaya Boruto-kun tidak kecewa tahu"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama, mereka masih di atap sekolah waktu itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.10 , yang mana itu artinya acara _hanabi_ atau kembang api sudah selesai. Mereka masih menetap disana sambil menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Jadi...kita sudah menjadi...sepasang kekasih?" Sumire hanya ingin memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, dia tadi juga sudah sempat mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, _inchou_" Boruto hanya berkata seperti itu dengan nada santai.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, entah kenapa dia melakukan itu, "Apa Boruto-kun akan selalu berada di sisi ku?"

"Eh..?" Boruto nampak kurang mengerti dengan konteks 'di sisi ku' yang dimaksud gadis itu, apa itu artinya 'selalu berada disampingnya' atau 'selalu ada dimanapun dia membutuhkannya'. Dan Boruto lebih mengambil paham kedua yaitu 'selalu ada dimanapun dia membutuhkannya'.

"Ya! Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu!"

Dan jawaban pemuda kuning itu sukses membuat hati gadis itu menghangat. Lalu yang dipikirkan Boruto tadi, sepertinya pemuda itu dengan benar memahami konteks tersebut.

"Apa kau berjanji, Boruto-kun?" Sumire lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan kelingking. Boruto tertegun, dan mulai tersenyum dan membalas uluran tersebut.

"Oke! Dan janji ini juga berlaku untukmu ya"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu mengangguk seraya mengaitkan kelingking mereka. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda kuning tersadar akan sesuatu.

"_Inchou_, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam jadi kuantar ya"

.

.

.

Saat sampai rumah setelah mengantar gadis itu pulang, Boruto masuk dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum karena haus. Tapi diruang tengah pemuda itu dipertemukan oleh ayahnya yang sudah menunggu dirinya. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi ayahnya, pemuda kuning merasa ada hal tidak enak yang akan terjadi.

"Yo, Boruto. Bagaimana festivalnya? Berjalan lancar?" Naruto memang tidak datang ke acara tersebut karena masalah pekerjaan, yah Boruto bisa mengerti itu.

"Ya, tidak ada masalah. Sepertinya tadi sukses"

"Begitu..."

Rasa hausnya tiba-tiba hilang dan dia juga teringat masih ada satu botol minum yang dia simpan dikamarnya. Namun baru saja berbalik badan,

"Tunggu Boruto!" Terdengar dari nada suaranya, Naruto seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting untuk didengar olehnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Boruto tidak menoleh sedikit pun, membelakangi ayahnya. Naruto merasa tidak masalah asalkan anak itu tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

"Sudah katakan saja apa yang ingin Touchan sampaikan"

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_"

"_Okaeri_, Sumire? Kamu pulang sendirian?" Ibunya langsung menghampiri anaknya karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Ibu, tidak perlu khawatir. Tadi aku diantar Boruto-kun sampai sini kok"

"Ohh...begitu, baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu gak rumah Boru-kun itu dimana?"

"Eh?" Sumire tersadar, selama ini Boruto selalu saja mengantar ke rumahnya. Tapi rumah pemuda itu sendiri? Gadis itu selama ini tak pernah menanyakannya, terlintas dalam benak pun tidak pernah.

"Itu...aku tidak...tahu." jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Apa? Kamu ini bagaimana, masa kamu tak pernah menanyakannya?"

"Habis aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk ke rumahnya, jadi..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lain kali nanti kamu tanya ya" Ibu itu mengacak pucuk surai anaknya sambil tersenyum, 'mungkin dia masih malu'.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu"

.

.

.

"APA!" Boruto berteriak secara tanpa sadar sambil menoleh.

"Hei tenanglah, ini sudah malam" Naruto mencoba menenangkan, tidak enak kan kalo didengar sama tetangga?

"Kenapa baru sekarang _Touchan_ memberitahu nya?!" Boruto sepertinya tidak mengidahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu baru sekarang? Justru _Touchan_ mengatakannya sekarang supaya kau tidak kaget nantinya. Daripada sehari sebelum berangkat _Touchan_ memberitahumu"

"Tapi kan aku baru saja...Sudahlah!" Pemuda itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya dibarengi oleh tatapan bingung sang ayah.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Hinata keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah karena mendengar suara ribut, dia hanya mendapati Naruto disana.

"_Anata_, ada apa?" Alisnya berkerut karena tak mendapati Boruto disana.

"Hinata? Oh itu, tadi Boruto hanya berteriak saja."

"Kenapa dia berteriak?"

"Kau tahu kan kita akan pindah hari Jumat besok?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu baru saja aku memberitahunya pada Boruto, dan...heheh" Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, Hinata masih menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"...bisa kau jelaskan padanya? Maksudku sedikit bicara juga, kalau aku yang disana nanti dia malah...kau tahu kan?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Hinata paham dengan apa yang harus dilakukan dan mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Boruto saat ini sedang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badan hingga separuh wajahnya, mata birutnya menatap ke tembok polos putih yang tak tertempeli apapun poster atau pun foto. Posisi ini membuatnya membelakangi pintu kamar yang pada kusen pintu sudah terdapat Hinata disana, Hinata dengan seksama memperhatikan gerak gerik anak sulungnya itu.

Boruto masih menerawang kejadian di atap sekolah tadi,

_"Apa Boruto-kun akan selalu berada di sisi ku?"_

_"Ya! Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu!"_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?" Suara pelan itu terdengar oleh Hinata, wanita itu belum mengerti mengapa anaknya seperti itu, 'apa ada sesuatu sudah terjadi padanya?'.

"Jangan berisik, Boruto. Kalau Himawari nanti bangun bagaimana?"

Boruto memutar kepalanya, mendapati ibunya disana. Hinata mendekat lalu duduk pada sisi ranjang Boruto.

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah tadi?" Suaranya yang lembut itu menyentuh hatinya, pemuda kuning itu jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini. Boruto hanya mengeluarkan suara lemah.

"_Kaachan_...belum tahu ya"

"Bagaimana Kaachan bisa tahu kalau belum kamu beri tahu?"

Boruto secara pelan mendudukkan dirinya, pandangannya tertuju kebawah.

"Aku dan...Sumire"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kamu menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya, dapat dilihat oleh Hinata. Ibu dua anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti, anak sulungnya tidak ingin pindah hanya karena seorang perempuan yang sudah mengganjal dihati anak itu.

"Sebenarnya _Kaachan_ dari dulu penasaran, seperti apa perempuan yang bernama Sumire itu. Waktu _Kaachan _datang ke sekolah saat itu, apa _Kaachan_ sudah bertemu dengannya?" Hinata mencoba mengingat hari dimana dia datang bersama Himawari untuk membawakan minuman Boruto dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak...waktu itu dia juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan festival jadi tidak ada di kelas" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi kalau soal dia..." Belum Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya, Boruto sudah bersuara lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum karena anak itu akhirnya bisa membuka diri meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang detailnya, tapi kalau dilihat...auranya mirip seperti _Kaachan_"

"Dia tidak memiliki Ayah, _Kaachan_. Dia juga memiliki trauma terhadap laki-laki...dan aku pernah sakit hati ditolak sekali olehnya. Lalu pada akhirnya aku bisa mendekatinya dan menjalin hubungan...tapi apakah itu salah, _Kaachan_? Kenapa takdir seperti ingin memisahkan kita?"

Hinata terdiam, tangannya menyentuh pundak anak itu untuk menenangkan.

"Boruto, waktu _Touchan _menerima telepon itu –telepon yang membuat perintah supaya kerja di Suna-, _Touchan_ mu juga kaget awalnya. _Touchan_ sudah mencoba menolak secara halus namun katanya tidak ada pekerja yang sebaik dia, _Touchan_ mu juga sudah mendapat kepercayaan besar di perusahaan jadi tidak mungkin dia akan menolak tawaran itu. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau kamu akan menjadi marah-marah seperti ini, tapi alasan marah itulah yang tidak dimengerti oleh _Touchan_ mu. Jadi, apa kamu masih mau marah-marah lagi?"

Kali ini Boruto yang diam, dia tidak bisa melawan. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah pasrah dengan apa yang ada sekarang, dia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya, _Kaachan_"

"Berjanji?"

"Berjanji supaya tidak meninggalkannya, selalu disisinya"

"Wah..._Kaachan_ tidak menyangka, bahkan kamu juga sudah berjanji padanya"

"Aku takut nanti dikira tidak memegang janjinya, _Kaachan_"

Hinata diam sebentar, ingin menemukan solusi dari permasalahan ini.

"Hmm...menurut _Kaachan_, janji adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditunda"

"..."

"Jadi janjimu yang sekarang ini kamu tunda dulu, kamu bisa selesaikan ini dengan bicara baik-baik padanya, Boruto. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa berbicara padanya, tidak membuat dia bersedih dengan kepergianmu. Nah, barulah kamu membuat janji baru yaitu kamu pasti bertemu dengan Sumire mu itu lagi."

Boruto mencerna kata-kata ibunya itu, pemuda itu merasa ide itu tidaklah buruk. Namun jika hanya bicara maka kejadian selanjutnya adalah dua, dia menerima pemuda itu pergi atau dia dengan terpaksa menerima pemuda itu pergi. Tapi pikiran itu dia singkirkan terlebih dahulu, bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya. Hinata saat ini sudah membantu banyak menenangkan hatinya, menerima curhatannya, dan juga mendapat solusi dari permasahan ini. Boruto justru merasa lega karena sudah meluapkan isi hatinya yang sedari tadi dia pendam.

"_Kaachan_...terima kasih."

.

.

.

Shikadai pagi ini langsung saja ditarik oleh seseorang begitu dirinya sudah memasuki kelas. Pemuda nanas nampak kurang bersemangat pagi ini dikarenakan hari kemarin adalah hari dimana dia bisa bersenang-senang, namun esoknya yaitu hari ini dirinya harus masuk lagi ke sekolah. Shikadai nampak lebih malas lagi karena yang menarik dirinya adalah Boruto, wajah pemuda kuning terlihat seperti penggabungan dua suasana, antara wajah serius atau wajah panik. Daripada memikirkan itu, Shikadai lebih memilih menunggu pemuda di depannya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu mengenai masalah apalagi yang dihadapi oleh pemuda kuning setelah mereka berdua duduk dikursinya.

"Apa? Jadi kau mau pindah?" Boruto sudah selesai menceritakan kisah dirinya akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Sumire, namun disamping itu muncul masalah lagi yaitu kepindahan Boruto yang menurut pemuda nanas adalah hal yang sangat tiba-tiba. Pemuda kuning hanya menceritakan kepindahannya pada Shikadai saja, tentu saja karena memang teman bicara dia hanya dia seorang.

"Sssst...jangan terlalu keras. Ya, aku akan pindah Jumat ini" telunjuknya dia gunakan untuk isyarat agar Shikadai tidak berisik.

"Jadi begitu, ini cukup serius menurutku" Boruto yang mendengar itu merasa ikut bersimpati pada pemuda nanas, karena dibalik sifat malasnya dia juga mempunyai rasa peduli terhadap sesama.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kata _Kaachan_ harus diselesaikan dengan bicara padanya"

"Hmm...yah, menurutku juga memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain itu. Lagipula kau juga tidak bisa mambatalkannya kan? Dan kau juga belum bisa mengurusi hidupmu sendiri. Itu adalah hal yang merepotkan menurutku" Shikadai berkata seperti itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Jadi begitu, aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara padanya" yang ditunjukan 'padanya' adalah kepada Sumire. Setelah menjalin kasih bukan kesenangan yang pemuda ini dapat, namun kebimbangan.

"Jika kalian ingin membicarakan suatu permasalahan yang serius, berbicaralah yang memang hanya ada kalian berdua disitu."

"Hanya berbicara berdua ya..." dirinya bergumam sambil menatap kebawah. Untuk saat ini Boruto memang masih belum mendapat ide apapun untuk masalah yang sedang dihadapinya tersebut, namun dirinya juga optimis bahwa gadis itu juga pasti mengerti mengenai kepindahannya. Ya, dirinya harus yakin dulu, barulah dia akan berbicara.

Dan bertepatan setelah pemikiran panjangnya, ada yang mengintrupsinya dari belakang.

"Boruto-kun..." pemuda itu secara reflek menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang dia temui di atap semalam, tak lain adalah Sumire. Dan Boruto entah mengapa sekarang merasa salah tingkah harus berbuat apa jika berada didepan gadis itu, selain karena masalah dirinya itu. Shikadai memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu sambil tersenyum pada Boruto seakan memberi semangat, 'kau harus bisa, Boruto'.

"O...oh...Halo, _inchou._ Apa kabar?" tak lupa tangannya dia gunakan untuk sedikit melambai padanya.

"Aku sedang baik hari ini Boruto-kun. Apa ada sesuatu?" Sumire nampak menyadari keanehan Boruto pagi ini, namun tidak begitu mengusik pikirannya. Dan pertanyaan barusan juga menambah ke'salahtingkah'an Boruto saat itu juga, secara tiba-tiba saja otaknya terbesit sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apa kau ada waktu setelah sekolah, _inchou_?"

"Hmm...kebetulan sekali hari ini aku tidak melakukan apapun jadi...mungkin saja bisa" gadis itu terlihat sedikit malu saat menyebut kalimat terakhir dari sederet kata tadi, pemuda kuning tersenyum puas dengan jawaban gadis itu.

"Jadi nanti aku ajak setelah pulang sekolah ya"

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembelajarannya, Boruto merapikan tasnya. Pemuda itu melirik kesamping dimana tempat gadis itu duduk, dan gadis itu juga sedang sibuk merapikan tasnya. Rencananya hari ini pemuda kuning akan membicarakan perihal kepindahannya secara serius dengan gadis itu, namun sebenarnya tanpa dia sadari jauh dilubuk hatinya masih ada rasa untuk ingin tetap disini, bersama gadis itu.

Setelah selasai, Boruto berbalik dan tepat di depannya gadis itu juga sepertinya hampir selesai.

"_Inchou_, sudah siap?"

Tangan gadis itu berhenti sebentar, "Iya, sebentar lagi...Boruto-kun"

Dan Sumire pun menyelesaikan urusannya dan sekarang dirinya akan berurusan dengan pemuda kuning dihadapannya ini. Berangkatlah mereka ke Distrik E, dimana kencan pertama mereka bermula, dan mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda sedikit.

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu cukup menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat itu, Sumire membeli manisan, Boruto mencoba okonomoyaki panas, dan makan es krim sudah mereka lakukan. Setelah cukup, Boruto mengajak gadis itu ke restoran burger yang dia tahu akhir-akhir ini dan kadang menjadi kunjungan hariannya.

"Mau apa kita ke sana, Boruto-kun?" Sumire nampak bingung karena diajak ke restoran tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin makan...bersamamu, itu saja." Jawabnya sedikit menyeringai. Gadis itu malah tersipu dengan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"B..baiklah"

Akhirnya keduanya sampai, Boruto memilih tempat duduk yang ujung karena di sana menurutnya cukup sepi karena orang-orang juga tidak ada yang melihat. Mereka hanya memesan burger biasa dan soda sebagai minumannya. Sambil menunggu, Boruto ingin membicarakan masalah tersebut, yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini.

"Sumire, aku ingin bicara" Nada serius yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu tidak memudarkan senyum sang gadis ungu. Seolah mempersilahkan untuk melanjutkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Jadi begini, aku..."

"Ya? Ada apa?" Sumire masih tersenyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja lidah pemuda itu terasa kelu untuk sekedar berkata 'aku akan pindah rumah Jumat ini'. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dirinya tak mampu berbicara lebih jauh, pemuda kuning tak mau menghilangkan senyuman itu, dia tak ingin senyuman itu hilang karena perkataannya, dirinya masih belum mampu untuk berbicara padanya, dirinya terdiam.

"Kenapa Boruto-kun?" Sumire mulai khawatir kenapa pemuda kuning itu tiba-tiba saja diam. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyentuh kening pemuda itu, tak panas. Boruto masih saja diam menatap dirinya, tatapannya seperti sulit diartikan dan seperti sedang menerka-nerka sesuatu.

Boruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri, "Maaf _inchou_, aku harus pulang tiba-tiba karena teringat sesuatu. Ini uangnya dan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba, _inchou_."

"E...eh? Ahh...tidak apa-apa Boruto-kun kalau ingin pulang. Mungkin urusan Boruto-kun lebih penting daripada denganku jadi pergilah" Sumire secara spontan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk pergi, Boruto melambai sebentar lalu keluar dari restoran itu.

"Ada apa dengan Boruto-kun ya?" Gadis itu masih memikirkan gelagat aneh Boruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi seharusnya dengan kekasihnya sendiri pemuda itu bisa menceritakan rahasia tersebut, itulah yang gadis itu pikirkan. Namun, mungkin belum saat yang tepat bagi pemuda itu untuk membuka diri lebih dalam terhadap gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sial! Aku pengecut sekali!" Dalam perjalanan pulang Boruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ternyata dirinya belum berani...bukan, belum mampu untuk memberitahu gadis itu. Dia mengacak rambutnya asal, langkahnya sedikit gontai saat berjalan. Kala itu dia terlupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sebagai lelaki.

"Gawat! Kalau Sumire pulang sendiri, tidak ada yang menjaga dong?!" Dengan cepat dia berbalik badan dan kembali lagi ke restoran itu, namun ternyata gadis itu juga sudah pulang. Dengan cepat langkah kakinya dia gunakan untuk menyusuri rute perjalanan menuju rumah gadis itu, dan selama lima menit akhirnya pemuda itu menemukannya. Sumire masih berjalan seperti biasa, menenteng sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan. Dan Boruto tahu itu adalah burger miliknya yang belum sempat dia makan, dia semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan gadis itu.

"Syukurlah dia masih baik-baik saja" kata pemuda itu sambil bernafas lega. Boruto akan terus menjaga gadis itu sampai menuju rumahnya, dari belakang. Cukup lucu memang tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus bertatap muka lagi dengan gadis itu, bisa gawat nantinya.

Dan sama seperti keadaan tadi, gadis itu pun dengan aman sampai ke rumahnya. Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan seorang ibu dari gadis itu, dapat dilihat oleh pemuda itu betapa khawatirnya ibu Sumire terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Setelah gadis itu masuk ke rumah, secara tanpa sengaja mata wanita itu melihat keberadaan pemuda itu. Boruto tentu saja kaget dan langsung saja menaruh telunjuknya dimulut, ibu itu paham dan membungkuk sedikit lalu masuk juga ke dalam rumah mengikuti gadis itu.

"Haaah...akhirnya selesai juga"

Pemuda itu akhirnya dengan tenang pulang menuju rumahnya, kali ini pikirannya lebih tenang dibanding sejak tadi. Namun dalam kepalanya masih saja belum lepas dengan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan yah? Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini?"

* * *

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8: Is This Fate?

Maaf untuk update yg lama.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Boruto masih dalam keadaan lesu saat sudah sampai di rumahnya. Adiknya datang menghampiri sang kakak begitu Boruto sudah memasuki pintu depan rumahnya.

"_Oniichan_! _Okaeri!_" dengan pandangan semangat seperti biasa Himawari menyambut kedatangan sang kakak yang sepertinya berbeda 180 derajat suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Ohh...Himawari. _Tadaima_"

"_Oniichan_ kenapa? Sedang lelah?" sang adik nampak menyadari sesuatu.

Boruto hanya menggeleng lemah dengan senyum paksa yang dia buat, "_Oniichan_ tidak apa-apa. Dan benar, cuma lelah saja"

Dengan langkah pasti Boruto menuju kamar yang berada dilantai dua rumah itu, Himawari masih terus memandangi kakanya itu. "Kalau sudah makan malam nanti kupanggil!"

Pemuda kuning hanya memberi sinyal tangan bahwa dia paham tanpa membalikkan badannya, langkahnya masih dia lanjutkan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM. Sesampainya di kamar dia merebahkan diri dikasur, masih menerka-nerka apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya terhadap masalah yang dia hadapi saat ini. Dia menghela nafas pelan, menatap langit-langit kamar. Semakin dipikirkan ternyata semakin banyak pikiran lain yang muncul dalam otaknya itu.

"ARGH!" Boruto terbangun dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, menghela nafas lagi. Dia lalu memilih berdiri dan menuju komputer miliknya, sembari menghilangkan rasa bosan dan me_refresh_ pikirannya. Sambil menunggu komputernya menyala secara sempurna dia memandangi meja belajarnya. Secara tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah laci yang seingatnya tidak pernah dia buka karena alasan khusus yang entah apa alasan itu, dia sudah lupa. Dengan perlahan tangannya menarik pegangan laci itu dan dengan _smooth_ dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada beberapa benda yang sudah tidak terpakai, lalu sesuatu yang mengkilap mengundang atensinya.

Sebuah kalung, kalung berbentuk tabung panjang dengan batangan spiral melingkari batangan besi itu. Dia ingat, waktu itu ayahnya membelikan itu untuknya. Namun tidak dia gunakan karena menurutnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan, lucu memang untuk alasan seperti itu dan selanjutnya dia taruh di laci tersebut dan tidak pernah dibuka lagi.

Boruto menimang kalung itu, ternyata sudah sedikit berdebu, anehnya sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda berkarat atau semacamnya. Mungkin bahan logam yang digunakan sangat bagus karena itu kualitasnya juga diatas rata-rata. Untuk sesaat Boruto berpikir kenapa dia tidak pernah memakai kalung sebagus ini?

'Hahah, toh sekarang kalung ini pantasnya menjadi hadiah...eh? Tunggu dulu'

Secara sepersekian detik otaknya langsung bekerja mengenai 'hadiah' yang dimaksud dalam pikirannya,

'Hadiah ya? Sepertinya ini bisa,' dirinya langsung menyeringai dan tangannya mengepal, 'yosh!'

"_Oniichan_! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Terdengar suara adik perempuannya dari luar pintu kamar, tentu saja Boruto dapat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Oke, aku kesana!"

BLAM! Pintu terbuka dengan kuat dan muncul sang kakak sedang nyegir tidak jelas sambil menghadap ke depan. Himawari masih di sana, raut wajah bingung tampak pada wajahnya. Kakaknya tadi saat pulang terlihat tidak bersemangat, namun kini dihadapannya dia nampak segar seperti orang yang sehabis mandi (padahal belum mandi).

"_Oniichan_, tidak apa-apa?" Himawari tentu khawatir karena perubahan tiba-tiba kakaknya ini.

Namun Boruto hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Nah ayo makan!"

Himawari akhirnya hanya mengiyakan saja ajakan kakaknya itu dan tidak memusingkan hal yang barusan dipikirkannya. Yang penting kakaknya sudah tidak sedih lagi seperti tadi (adik yang baik ya).

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BESOKNYA

Rabu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan banyak murid-murid yang bersiap untuk pulang. Tidak berbeda dengan Boruto, dia juga membereskan tasnya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi keberaniannya menciut untuk sekedar mengajak Sumire ke suatu tempat yang sesuai untuk membicarakan masalah kepindahannya yang tinggal 2 hari lagi. Jadi yang hanya pemuda kuning itu lakukan adalah cuma menyapa dan bercanda sedikit lalu pamit untuk pulang, sama seperti dihari-hari biasanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Boruto hanya mengacak rambutnya berkali-kali, merasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa lidahnya kelu disaat-saat yang menentukan seperti tadi, mungkin saja itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Namun dia sudah terlanjur pulang, wajahnya terlarut dalam kelesuan. Ide yang dia pikirkan kemarin juga tidak begitu bisa dia gunakan saat ini. Dia merasa putus asa, karena hari ini juga sang penasehat, Shikadai, tidak datang karena sakit.

"Tadaima"

Boruto membuka pintu dan tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam rumah, cukup aneh menurutnya. Bagian dalam rumah terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Boruto mulai memasuki rumah dengan langkah hati-hati, dia menuju ruang tengah sebagai tujuan pertamanya. Meskipun sedikit gelap namun tetap masih terlihat letak berbagai benda-benda yang ada.

Saat sudah menapaki lebih dalam, pemuda itu melihat sebuah benda putih yang terletak di atas meja makan. Benda putih itu adalah sebuah kertas yang menurut Boruto adalah pesan yang akan disampaikan kepadanya melalui kertas tersebut. Dia mengamitnya lalu membuka kertas tersebut.

"BBAAAA!"

"HWAAAAAAA!" Boruto meloncat kebelakang dan jatuh dengan posisi tidak terhormat. Kepalanya sedikit terbentur dengan lantai mengakibatkan pusing sementara, namun telinganya menangkap sebuah suara cekikikan, bukan, tapi suara tertawa yang sangat dia kenal suara itu.

"HAHAHAHA! _Oniichan_ kena!" Tak disangka ternyata Himawari adalah pelaku dari penyerangan mental sang kakak, lampu mulai dinyalakan yang membuat seisi ruangan menjadi terang. Boruto mulai bangkit dengan posisi terduduk, dia masih mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Himawari! Kenapa kau tega mengagetkan kakakmu yang baik hati ini?!" protesnya lebay.

"HAHAHA..._gomen_ _Oniichan_, soalnya _Oniichan_ tadi jalan kayak orang lagi uji nyali aja makanya tadi itu kesempatan yang bagus!" Jawabnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Aduh, masih sakit kepalaku. Ngomong-ngomong, mana _Kaachan_?"

"Ohh...tadi dia terlihat buru-buru, terus meninggalkan surat. Dan Himawari belum baca suratnya juga."

Surat yang dimaksud adalah kertas yang dipegang oleh Boruto. Karena keterkejutannya tadi, suratnya menjadi sedikit lecek karena tangannya saat kaget terkepal dengan kuat. Namun saat dibuka, ternyata tulisannya masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas.

.

"_Ibu sedang mencari bahan makanan karena tiba-tiba saja habis, jadi tunggu saja di rumah sampai Kaachan pulang dan jangan kemana-mana."_

.

"Pergi cari bahan makanan ya, tumben sekali" Boruto menggosok dagunya dengan tangan.

"Akhir-akhir ini _Kaachan_ sibuk jadi hal seperti itu juga bisa dimaklumi kan?"

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ada apa _Oniichan_?"

Tiba-tiba saja pendangan sang kakak berubah menjadi horror, menatap sang adik. Himawari meneguk ludah.

"**Sepertinya aku belum membalas perbuatanmu, Himawari…**" Suara serak yang dibuat juga meningkatkan kesan seram yang mengakibatkan bulu kuduk adiknya berdiri.

"Hiiii! Ampun _Oniichan_!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya semua sudah dibeli. Saatnya pulang" Di lain tempat, Hinata membawa banyak kantong plastik yang dibutuhkan untuk persediaan di rumahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata membawa semua itu dengan berjalan. Jaraknya sekitar 500 meter dari rumah, lumayan menguras tenaga jika sambil membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu.

Saat masih seperempat perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja buah-buahan yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Ternyata kantong plastik yang seharusnya dapat menampung apel, malah sobek. Buahnya berhamburan kemana-mana, Hinata merasa panik dan langsung mengambil satu per satu apel yang sudah jatuh tersebut. Tetapi ternyata ada satu orang lagi datang untuk menolong Hinata.

"Mari kubantu"

Gadis itu pun ikut mengambil apel yang sudah berjatuhan tadi lalu dikumpulkan olehnya, lalu dia mengambil sebuah tas tentengan yang dia simpan dalam tas sekolahnya. Tas itu ternyata cukup untuk menampung semua apel tadi, dan akhirnya semuanya sudah terambil.

"_Obasan_ bisa membawa semuanya? Sepertinya aku harus membantu." Tawar gadis itu dengan lembut, Hinata menerima tawaran tersebut dengan halus.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menolong, kamu baik sekali. Nama kamu siapa?"

"Namaku..."

.

.

.

"Namaku Sumire Kakei, _Obasan_" Gadis berambut ungu itu memperkenalkan dirinya, yang ternyata adalah Sumire. Faktanya, Sumire belum mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang dia bantu saat ini. Karena saat Hinata datang ke sekolah untuk memberi minuman kepada Boruto dkk, Sumire sedang bertugas di luar kelas.

"Sumire?" Hinata nampak sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah nama yang barusan didengarnya, dapat diketahui dari ekspresi serta nada suara yang meninggi. Sumire memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung, "_Obasan_ kenapa?"

Hinata dengan cepat tersadar atas keterkejutannya tadi, tangannya memberi gestur 'tidak apa-apa' didepan wajahnya.

"Ohh...tidak. Maksudku, Sumire itu nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya"

Sumire yang mendengar pujian itu langsung menahan malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...terima kasih, _Obasan_"

'Ternyata ini toh yang namanya Sumire, pantas saja Boruto menyukainya. Dia lucu sekali.' Hinata membatin sambil tersenyum...tidak, menyeringai tepatnya sambil memandang Sumire yang masih menundukkan kepala sambil mengumpulkan apel yang ternyata belum semuanya terkumpul.

Setelah selesai, Hinata meminta kumpulan apel yang sudah dipungut oleh gadis tersebut. Namun dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa, _Obasan_. Nanti jatuh lagi bawaannya."

Hinata sedikit tertegun dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya ini, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kamu mau membantu. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika Sumire-chan ikut makan malam?"

"Eh? Apa tidak mengganggu?" Sumire sedikit tidak enak atas undangan tersebut, sambil membenarkan bawaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun juga pasti senang. Ah! Maksudku itu suamiku." Hinata menjelaskan, sambil mulai berjalan dengan tentengan kantong plastik ditangannya.

'Boruto pasti terkejut jika aku membawa pulang anak ini, hihihi!' muncul lagi suara batin yang disertai seringai di wajah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih _Obasan._" Sumire sambil berjalan sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

Mereka menikmati sisa perjalanan dengan mengobrol ringan dan membahas kehidupan sehari-hari.

.

.

.

Boruto melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dikalungkan dilehernya. Pemuda kuning tersebut sudah selesai membersihkan badan dan dia sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Boruto melirik ke ruang tengah, Himawari sedang menonton televisi yang menampilkan sebuah berita. Tidak ada masalah, pemuda kuning menanjak tangga untuk menuju ke kamar.

"Tadaima!"

Suara seseorang terdengar diikuti dengan pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan dua wanita yang sedang memasuki rumah. Himawari yang tadinya menonton televisi langsung berdiri lalu menuju ke sumber suara.

"_Okaeri_..._Kaachan_! Eh...Ini siapa _Kaachan_?"

"Ohh...namanya Sumire-chan. Dia akan ikut makan malam bersama kita."

Boruto yang masih menapaki tangga mau tak mau membalikkan kepalanya karena ada suara ribut yang tak biasa. Matanya membulat.

"Su...Sumire!"

Sumire yang juga sedang tersenyum pada Himawari merasa terpanggil dengan suara (sedikit) teriak Boruto.

"Boruto-kun?" Berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikan Boruto, justru Sumire hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi Boruto, "Kenapa Boruto? Kok kaget begitu?"

Pemuda kuning yang masih _drop jaw_ menggeleng kuat, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, "Ah...tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya terkejut saja kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Hahah..."

"Hmm...tadi aku sedang belanja bumbu lalu melihat _Obasan_...tunggu. Kenapa Boruto-kun ada disini?" Gadis ungu baru menyadari rumah _Obasan_ yang baru saja dia kunjungi didalamnya terdapat Boruto, lalu berarti _Obasan_ yang dia bantu selama ini adalah...

"Ehem...jadi Sumire-chan, disini adalah rumah kami dan Boruto itu adalah anakku, dan Himawari juga" Hinata menengahi kebingungan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya bertiga ditambah dengan Himawari yang daritadi diam saja.

Sumire terdiam, mencoba mencerna dengan baik kata-kata barusan yang dilancarkan oleh Hinata. Boruto juga terdiam, masih menunggu respon dari gadis ungu. Himawari juga terdiam, tapi dia tidak punya alasan juga untuk bicara.

Boruto dengan cepat turun kembali dari tangga dan mengambil tangan milik Sumire. Pemuda kuning itu berpikir ini adalah situasi yang _awkward _jadi dia bermaksud untuk mengatasi situasi sekarang. Daripada diam semua kayak orang mati kan?

"Ayo ikut aku saja" Boruto menarik gadis tersebut dengan tujuan ke kamarnya. Belanjaan yang dibawa Sumire dijatuhkan begitu saja karena tarikan pemuda kuning.

"Eh? Ta...tapi Boruto-kun" Sumire mencoba untuk menahan diri karena merasa tidak enak, ini kan dirumah orang lain jadi haruslah kita bersikap sopan. Namun Pemuda di depannya hanya menggeleng kecil tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Tidak perlu kaku begitu" Dan dengan suara ringan pemuda itu menjawab. 'Eh? Kok tahu sih?' Sumire terlihat bingung karena Boruto seperti mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan yang satunya mah _enjoy_ aja gitu. Belum Boruto menapakkan kaki dengan tangga sekali lagi...

"Lho...tunggu dulu. Kalian mau kemana?" Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan kecil barusan, memanggil mereka berdua. Keduanya yang dipanggil mau tak mau harus berhenti lalu menoleh menuju objek yang memanggil mereka.

"Sumire-chan, kamu bisa masak?" Hinata bertanya sembari melepas alas kaki lalu menaruhnya pada rak sepatu. Gadis ungu yang ditanya hanya menjawab gugup. "Eh...? Mmm...ya, aku bisa"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, Sumire-chan bantu ikut memasak ya. Untuk makan malam kita nanti." Hinata tersenyum. Boruto menahan napas, dia tahu senyuman itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang melihat Ibunya sekarang pasti akan beranggapan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum manis, namun Pemuda itu tahu. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang mampu membuat dirinya, beserta sang ayah, Naruto, tak mampu melawan. Boruto tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, terlalu mengerikan diingatannya. Jadilah Boruto sekarang hanya terdiam, tak mampu protes. Pemuda itu juga beranggapan, pasti Sumire tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, _Obasan_. Aku akan bantu"

Benarkan?

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sumire sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan Boruto? Biasanya pasti dia ada di kamarnya sekarang. Namun kenyataannya sekarang dia berada disofa yang terletak pada ruang tengah, duduk dengan bosan sambil melihat kedua orang yang sedang memasak. Himawari bahkan terlihat nempel dengan Sumire, terlihat sangat menyenangkan melihat gadis ungu itu memasak. Sumire hanya tersenyum sambil masih memotong sayuran. Tapi memang tidak dipungkiri menurut Boruto, sosok seorang Sumire memang terlihat menarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Hanya aneh saja kenapa dia bisa dulu pernah di_bully_ sedemikian rupa. Ya, hanya aneh saja. Boruto masih memasang matanya menatap Sumire, melihat dia yang dulu begitu lemah membuat dia ingin melindunginya. Namun apa daya, dia tak ingin seyuman itu hilang, dia tak ingin gadis itu menangis, dia tak ingin gadis itu terluka.

Dia takut.

Akhirnya Pemuda itu menunduk, menghela napas. Tapi mau tak mau, suka tak suka, bisa tak bisa, harus dia lakukan. Benar-benar harus dilakukan.

Dan pada saat itu juga, muncul api merah yang muncul dalam hati Boruto.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Mereka berlima berucap sebelum menyantap makanan pada malam itu. Keluarga Boruto kedatangan tamu yang juga ikut makan bersama mereka, Sumire, yang juga membantu Hinata memasak.

Dan karena berlima, itu artinya Naruto juga pulang cepat hari itu. Boruto seperti biasa menanggapi dengan biasa, namun tersenyum dalam hati. Naruto memang suka bertemu dengan orang baru karena itu tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sumire untuk diterima sebagai tamu.

"Jadi Sumire-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Naruto seperti biasa memulai obrolan ringan sambil mulai mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi miliknya.

"Aku sangat senang, bisa ikut makan malam bersama. Dan maaf bila itu merepotkan." Sumire juga mulai menyantap makanan miliknya.

"Merepotkan? Justru aku senang ada tamu disini, semakin ramai semakin seru bukan? Wah...ini enak!" Naruto mencoba karaage yang sudah disediakan, rasanya memang enak dengan sedikit bumbu gurih.

"Itu Sumire-chan yang masak lho! Dia sangat membantu ketika aku berada di dapur" Hinata mengikuti obrolan yang sepertinya mulai seru. Boruto sedari tadi diam saja sambil mengunyah, enak. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sumire bisa memasak, mungkin saja...dia bisa jadi ist...'Tidak! Apa yang kupirkan!'

"Mungkin saja...dia bisa jadi istri yang handal bukan, Boruto?" Naruto berkomentar.

"WUAA! UHUK! UHUK!" Boruto tersedak akibat teriakannya sendiri, diraihnya dengan cepat gelas berisi air putih di depannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya untuk memukul dadanya sendiri. 'Sial! Yang kupikirkan kenapa jadi diomongin! Ayah sialan!'

"Kamu kenapa Boruto? Kenapa kaget begitu?" Hinata yang berada disebelah pemuda kuning juga membantu.

"Tidak...aku tadi hanya melamun saja. Hahah..." Pemuda kuning masih berusaha mengatur nafas, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dadanya masih naik turun.

"Boruto-kun beneran tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Sumire yang mulai khawatir.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan masalah besar" Boruto menjawab dengan senyum ringan. Himawari yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton hanya mengunyah sambil mendengarkan obrolan, dia juga merasa senang karena sudah lama tidak merasakan makan besar seperti ini. (Yah bagi dia ini makan besar)

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Fuh...tadi memang enak" Boruto mengelus perutnya yang kenyang, lalu menatap Sumire yang juga selesai makan.

"Oh iya, Sumire-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa belum pulang jam segini? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Hinata bertanya sambil membereskan piring dan sendok.

"Hmm...sebenarnya ibuku sedang berada dirumah temannya, dan aku juga sudah izin jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu nanti Boruto, nanti kau jaga dia pas pulang ya?" Dan entah darimana Naruto muncul, langsung menyuruh Boruto.

"Ha!? Ah…baiklah." Dan sesaat pemuda itu mau protes, dia menahannya. Ini sudah malam, dan tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk jalan pulang sedirian pada jam segini.

"Terima kasih, Boruto-kun. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" Sumire merasa tidak enak sambil sedikit, hampir membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini juga keinginanku," Boruto tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya, gadis itu pulang sendiri? Mau ditaro dimana wajah miliknya. Ya, takkan dibiarkan.

"Boruto! Bagaimana kalau kau suruh dia untuk istirahat dulu?" Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring memberi perintah kepada Boruto.

"Benar juga, ayo Sumire" Tangan pemuda kuning mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Sumire yang sejak tadi diam saja tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, mengikut saja ajakan pemuda itu.

Sumire mengikuti dari belakang pemuda itu, Boruto menaiki tangga, lalu sampailah pada sebuah ruangan yang tidak familiar bagi gadis itu. Tapi Sumire juga tahu, kalau ruangan tersebut pasti adalah kamar.

"Nah, ayo masuk" Boruto yang berada didepan kamar mempersilahkan agar gadis itu masuk duluan, _ladies first_.

Sumire mengangguk kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tidak dingin dan tidak juga hangat namun cukup nyaman. Untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki, kamar Boruto terbilang rapi dan bersih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Boruto ikut masuk dengan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, lalu duduk pada kursi belajar miliknya. Gadis ungu masih tetap berdiri sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan tersebut, "Bagus, aku suka"

"Begitukah? Hei, jangan berdiri saja, duduklah"

"Eh? Mmm...aku duduk dimana?" Sumire merasa dirinya gugup sekarang, dan ini juga kali pertama dia memasuki kamar lawan jenis.

"Hahah...jangan kaku begitu dong. Duduk saja dikasurku" Jarinya dia gunakan untuk menunjuk, dan pemuda itu melihat gadis didepannya sudah tidak segugup sebelumnya. "Nah, begitu kan lebih baik"

Gadis itu setelah duduk hanya terdiam sambil menunduk,

'Boruto-kun selalu baik kepadaku. Dia mengerti keadaanku, dan juga menerimaku. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia senang, bahkan aku menyakitinya. Aku merasa...

...tak pantas'

Boruto yang merasa aneh gadis ungu tidak berbicara sedari tadi menaikkan sebelah alis, "Sumire, kau baik-baik saja?"

'Bahkan dia bisa khawatir kepadaku'

"Halooo, Sumire?" Boruto masih mencoba mengembalikan jiwa gadis itu agar tidak melayang pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"Boruto-kun!" Tiba-tiba saja Sumire berdiri, membuat sang pemuda sedikit terlonjak, kaget.

"Wua! Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Boruto-kun bisa menyukai orang sepertiku?" Kalimat pertanyaan yang terlontar sejenak membuat kesunyian diantara mereka, Pemuda itu mencoba menjawab.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Coba jawab saja Boruto-kun..."

Boruto terdiam lagi. "Begini, aku juga dari kemarin memikirkan alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, tapi aku belum menemukannya" pemuda itu mencoba membuat jawaban yang tidak mengecewakan.

"Begitu..."

"Dan juga ada yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu tak butuh alasan bukan? Tapi sebenarnya aku tak mempercayai itu, karenanya aku masih mencoba memahami sampai sekarang. Jadi, yah tunggu saja."

"Iya, aku mengerti kok maksud Bortuo-kun" Sumire kali ini tersenyum.

"Hehe, bagus. Nah sekarang giliranku, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku?"

"Eh? Eeeh? A…aku, aku..." Sumire lagi-lagi merasa gugup, dan Boruto memang suka membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu takut menjawab. Keluarkan saja"

"Umm...kalau aku merasa Boruto-kun itu orangnya peduli, penuh semangat, dan juga menerimaku." Gadis itu secara lancar mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Menerima? Dirimu?" Boruto memiringkan kepalanya, masih terduduk pada kursi belajar.

"Iya, meskipun aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, padahal Boruto-kun peduli padaku. Tapi Boruto-kun tetap menerimaku, dan juga berbuat baik kepadaku. Itu...yang aku suka."

Boruto sedikit melebarkan bola matanya, disanjung sampai seperti itu membuatnya tidak berkata-kata. 'Sumire, kamu memang hebat. Bisa berkata jujur dari hati seperti itu. Sedangkan aku, tidak pernah sekalipun berbagi masalah denganmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kamu kecewa, tidak ingin kamu bersedih karenaku. Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia. Tapi sekarang, mungkin harus kucoba.'

"Sumire..." Gadis ungu yang merasa terpanggil hanya menatap pemuda kuning, "Ada apa, Boruto-kun?"

"Begini..." masih tercekat.

"Ya?" Sumire masih menungu.

_"Apa Boruto-kun akan selalu berada di sisi ku?"_

_"Ya! Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu datang lagi, kejadian di atap sekolah, membuat tenggorokannya makin tercekat. Lalu datang lagi _flashback_ yang muncul pada ingatannya.

_"Hmm...menurut Kaachan, janji adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditunda"_

_"..."_

_"Jadi janjimu yang sekarang ini kamu tunda dulu, kamu bisa selesaikan ini dengan bicara baik-baik padanya, Boruto. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa berbicara padanya, tidak membuat dia bersedih dengan kepergianmu. Nah, barulah kamu membuat janji baru yaitu kamu pasti bertemu dengan Sumire mu itu lagi."_

_Boruto mencerna kata-kata ibunya itu, pemuda itu merasa ide itu tidaklah buruk. Namun jika hanya bicara maka kejadian selanjutnya adalah dua, dia menerima pemuda itu pergi atau dia dengan terpaksa menerima pemuda itu pergi. Tapi pikiran itu dia singkirkan terlebih dahulu, bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya. Hinata saat ini sudah membantu banyak menenangkan hatinya, menerima curhatannya, dan juga mendapat solusi dari permasahan ini. Boruto justru merasa lega karena sudah meluapkan isi hatinya yang sedari tadi dia pendam._

_"Kaachan...terima kasih."_

_End flashback_

"Baiklah...Jadi begini,"

Sumire masih diam.

"Aku akan pindah rumah pada hari Jumat besok ke Suna"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Is This End of Us?

Update Chap 9! Sorry untuk update yang lama!

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

"Aku akan pindah rumah pada hari Jumat besok ke Suna."

Boruto masih duduk pada kursi belajar miliknya, namun kali ini dalam keadaan menunduk, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Meskipun suara yang dikeluarkan tadi bersifat tegas, namun juga sedikit terdengar parau.

Sedangkan Sumire yang menatap Boruto sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Gadis itu sedikit menahan nafas akibat terkejut, lalu mencoba memastikan. "Boruto-kun, serius?"

Sumire berharap hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Boruto mengejutkannya sambil berkata, _"aku bercanda!"_ kepadanya. Berharap hal yang barusan ia dengar adalah kebohongan belaka.

Namun, sama sekali tidak terjadi apapun.

Kepala kuning yang masih menunduk memberikan gestur mengangguk pelan pertanda memang benar apa yang baru saja didengarnya, mata gadis itu membulat lalu dengan perlahan mulai menunduk.

"Sampai kapan Boruto-kun berada di Suna?"

Pemuda itu masih menunduk, diam seperti mencari jeda nafas yang sesuai untuk memberikan jawabannya.

"...8 tahun."

Melebarkan matanya lagi, namun kali ini disertai dengan air yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Boruto bisa mendengar itu, hal yang paling dia cegah hingga saat ini, membuatnya menangis. Sumire masih menangis, bahkan tangannya sudah mulai menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan. Di sela-sela tangisannya tiba-tiba dia merasakan hangat, kepala ungunya terangkat dan dapat dia rasakan pelukan pemuda itu. Boruto memeluknya dari samping, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher ramping milik sang gadis, namun Sumire tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut karena kepalanya yang berada dibagian pundak belakang.

"Aku juga sangat kaget waktu itu..."

"...padahal malam itu adalah malam dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Gadis itu memilih diam disertai sesegukan.

"_Touchan_ mendapat tugas mengurus proyek yang berada di Suna. Katanya tidak ada orang sebaik _Touchan_ yang bisa menduduki jabatan tersebut, jadilah dia yang terpilih."

Boruto masih memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku awalnya marah kepada _Touchan_ karena tidak tahu apapun, tapi _Kaachan_ bilang _Touchan_ sempat protes karena kita juga masih baru tinggal disini, namun..."

Diam. Gadis itu paham. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus kepala kuning itu lembut. Tangisannya sudah berhenti meskipun masih ada bekas air mata.

"Aku paham, Boruto-kun." Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, meski berat. Dan dapat dia rasakan pelukan pemuda itu semakin erat.

"Kalau memang sudah begitu, mungkin ini adalah takdirnya, Boruto-kun." Kali ini tangannya menarik kepala kuning tersebut agar pemuda tersebut dapat menatapnya.

"Aku justru sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Boruto-kun selalu baik kepadaku, laki-laki pertama yang tidak terpengaruh dengan traumaku. Aku juga ingin Boruto-kun nanti tidak melupakanku." Tangan itu kini mengelus dua garis pipi Boruto. Pemuda tersebut yang awalnya tidak menitikkan air mata, barulah keluar setelah mendengar penuturan gadis ungu.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Boruto-kun. Justru bukankah ini hal yang bagus? Kita bisa menjalani hidup dengan jalan kita masing-masing, dan kalau memang kita ini adalah pasangan hidup, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku sudah menemukan cita-citaku, Boruto-kun. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Mata pemuda tersebut masih dibanjiri air mata, namun Sumire bisa menangkap jawaban dari anggukan Boruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi Penulis Novel, sebenarnya aku sering membaca novel-novel yang ceritanya bagus. Tapi Boruto-kun, berkat dirimu aku akhirnya seperti mencapai _good ending _dalam sebuah cerita ketika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu waktu itu. Berkat dirimu juga cerita hidupku juga sebagus cerita dalam novel tersebut, semua berkatmu Boruto-kun."

Boruto mebelalakan matanya, tidak tahu jika gadis itu menganggap dirinya se_special _itu. Boruto bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia melakukan itu, yang selama ini dia lakukan adalah...

'tunggu...'

'...'

'...'

'...memperhatikan ya?'

"Boruto-kun selalu memperhatikanku. Boruto-kun tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti ini kan? Tidak ingin senyumanku menghilang, selalu ingin membuatku bahagia. Karena itu Boruto-kun ingin memberitahunya sekarang."

Boruto tertegun lagi, semuanya sudah terbaca. Gadis itu membaca semuanya, selama ini dia belum siap menerima keadaan itu. Keadaan dimana senyum gadis itu menghilang. Namun dia juga berpikir, jika saja dirinya tidak mengatakan apapun lalu menghilang begitu saja, maka sama saja menyakiti hati sang gadis. Ini memang sudah takdirnya, takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka karena jarak dan waktu.

Pemuda itu menunduk, namun bukan bersedih lagi, namun tertawa pelan. Sumire bingung dengan sebab tertawa itu. Boruto mengusap matanya sendiri, menghapus air mata.

"Heheh...rasanya aku tak keren lagi. Didepanmu aku menangis."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang Boruto-kun boleh menangis kapanpun didepanku?"

"Benar juga ya..."

._Flashback_

_"Lho, kenapa aku menangis ya. Padahal aku sedang senang."_

_"Hihihi, Boruto-kun memang lucu sekali. Itulah yang kusuka darimu." Tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pipi pemuda itu._

_"Rasanya diriku tidak keren sama sekali didepanmu, Sumire."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menangis didepanku kapanpun, Boruto-kun."_

_._

Boruto mengingat kejadian itu, dirinya tertawa lagi.

"Heheh...jadi penulis novel ya? Itu ide yang bagus! Aku pasti akan membacanya." Dirinya sudah tidak ada beban sekarang, kali ini dia bisa membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Apa Boruto-kun tidak punya cita-cita?"

"Ah?" Pemuda kuning tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Mempunyai cita-cita? Tidak ada satu profesi pun yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Emm...aku tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Boruto-kun?"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku membantu pekerjaan ayah."

._Flashback_

_"Hei, kau bosan?" _

_"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" _

_"Bagaimana jika kau membantuku, Boruto?" Naruto menawarkan. Pemuda kuning itu hanya memasang tatapan bingung, Naruto tahu dia harus memberi penjelasan lagi._

_"Begini, pekerjaanku sebagai CEO, kau tahu kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi karena itu...yah aku meminta bantuan darimu. Dan tentu saja kau akan mendapat upah, lumayan bukan?" _

_Setelah berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri, dia akhirnya mengangguk. _

_._

"Jadi kadang aku membawa dokumen _Touchan_ ke sekolah, jika tak ada waktu dirumah. Lumayan aku diberi upah, heheh…" Tambah pemuda kuning.

"Dokumen?" Sumire merasa familiar dengan itu.

"Ng? Kenapa Sumire?"

'Jadi dokumen itu adalah dokumen kerja milik ayahnya?'

._Flashback_

_'Jika dia tidak menyapa bagaimana?' Dia menatap ke lantai kelas. Dalam kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua, masih ada satu jam lagi sampai pelajaran dimulai. Ah, kejadian yang manapun akan dia hadapi, dia harus mengatasinya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orang lain lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia punya, dia melangkah dengan pelan lalu setelah dia sampai pada kursinya dia meletakkan tas miliknya dengan membelakangi pemuda itu dan menunggu apa yang terjadi._

_Namun tidak terjadi apapun, gadis ungu itu tidak mendapat sapaan apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman-gumaman pemuda kuning yang sedang membaca dokumen yang ia baca. Kali ini ekspektasinya salah lagi, tidak ada sapaan. Dengan pandangan sedih dia lalu keluar kelas dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat, sampai ada setetes air yang jatuh dari pipi mulusnya itu._

_'Kurasa Boruto-kun membenci ku. Tapi kenapa aku menangis?'_

_._

'Aku berarti salah menangkap situasi...bodohnya aku' Sumire menepuk kepalanya sendiri, _face palm_.

"Kau kenapa Sumire?"

"Oh, enggak! Aku gak kenapa-kenapa."

"Begitukah? Ya sudah. Membantu _Touchan_ mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaanku, dan juga aku bisa mengenal dunia kerja itu seperti apa."

"Itu juga bagus kok, Boruto-kun. Terlihat cocok denganmu."

"Menurutmu begitu? Heheh."

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi, tapi tak lama pemuda kuning memecah kesunyian.

"Apa menurutmu kita masih harus berkomunikasi?" Boruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit harap.

"Mmm...mungkin seharusnya tidak, Boruto-kun." Dan jawaban itu tentu saja membuat pemuda kuning itu terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Agar kita bisa fokus dengan tujuan masing-masing, Boruto-kun. Lalu saat kamu sudah mencapai tujuanmu, aku ingin Boruto-kun kembali kepadaku. Dan juga saat kamu sudah kembali, aku juga sudah mencapai tujuanku."

Boruto _speechless_. Benar, inilah yang harus dilalui. 8 tahun berikutnya pasti dia bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha, menemui gadis ini. Pemuda kuning tertawa lagi.

"Heheh...benar juga. Tapi, kalau bisa jangan dihapus yah kontak milikku."

"Tentu saja Boruto-kun, aku juga tak akan menghapus percakapan kita selama ini."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Boruto memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak antar mereka. Sumire terima saja dan mulai menutup mata, sebuah ciuman singkat juga lembut. Setelah itu dahi mereka masih belum lepas, menyisakan jarak bagi mereka agar bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa Boruto-kun besok akan ke sekolah?"

"Ya, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada yang lain."

"Begitu..."

Sumire mulai mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dimana pertama kali dia kenal dengan Boruto. Kencan pertama mereka, saling berbagi pesan, hubungan yang renggang, lalu saat dimana pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya, yang mana itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan menurutnya. Gadis itu mengingat semuanya, pertemuan singkat dengan pemuda tersebut juga mengubah dirinya. Bisa dibilang, pertemuan dirinya dengan pemuda tersebut adalah keajaiban yang terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Boruto-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi...sama-sama, Sumire. Dan juga..."

Boruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis ungu, "…sekarang saatnya kamu pulang."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri jalam gelap pada malam hari. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, namun tidak menjadi masalah. Mereka menikmati setiap langkah yang mereka jalani. Tangan keduanya tergenggam erat saling berbagi kehangatan, melawan dinginnnya malam hari itu. Kesunyian yang mereka rasakan bukanlah kesunyian yang sepi, melainkan kesunyian yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

Kamis, waktu pulang sekolah. Boruto berpamitan dengan teman sekelasnya, banyak diantara mereka terkejut. Namun Boruto mampu menjelaskannya sehingga tak ada masalah yang berarti. Sumire hari ini tidak masuk karena urusan ketua kelas, beruntung Boruto sudah berpamitan dengannya malam itu. Namun Boruto merasakan tidak hadirnya satu orang lagi dikelas tersebut.

Boruto mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan. Dia menuju tangga untuk keatas, ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana dia menemukan orang itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut nanas, Shikadai. Pemuda nanas itu sedang duduk santai sambil selonjoran, menikmati angin sore.

Pemuda kuning mengambil langkah lagi lalu duduk disamping Shikadai. "Yo…"

"Yo, biar kutebak. Kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja, dan berjalan mulus."

Yang dimaksud Shikadai adalah pernyataan Boruto bahwa dia akan pindah pada hari Jumat. Yang mana sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Heh, taktikku itu selalu berjalan mulus."

"Cih, taktikmu itu padahal hanya taktik biasa."

"Tapi kan kau tahu hasilnya."

"Itu kan hasil keberanianku juga!"

Dan obrolan tak penting itu berlanjut hingga beberapa menit. Lalu...

"Hei, Shikadai."

"Ya?"

"Kejadian yang kulewati denganmu cukup banyak."

"Banyak? Padahal kau tidak disini sampai tiga bulan."

"Yah, itu benar. Tapi...kau sudah membantu banyak untukku. Sampai aku lupa aku belum pernah memberimu bantuan apapun."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan itu. Itu bisa kau bayar nanti."

"Yah, nanti..."

'Nanti itu, apakah dia masih mengingatku?'

"_Nee_...Shikadai..."

"Boruto!"

Boruto terkejut dengan nada bicara pemuda nanas yang tiba-tiba berubah. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

"Aku memang memberimu bantuan. Tapi selama itu juga aku belajar tentang sifat wanita jika berurusan dengan lawan jenisnya. Aku juga belajar darimu bagaimana kau tidak menyerah waktu itu jika tidak kusadarkan. Kau juga berbagi rasa saat kau patah hati. Aku mempelajarinya darimu, pengalamanmu. Jadi, kau tak pernah membantuku? Itu juga adalah bantuan untukku, Boruto."

Mata hijaunya masih menatap tajam pemuda kuning, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mulai tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya."

"Dan juga, kau berpikir jika kita akan berpisah juga bukan? Kau sampai datang kesini. Kau tahu kan kalau ayah kita itu berteman, bahkan sahabat. Jadi kita masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu."

"Oh iya, benar juga." Boruto menepuk kepalanya tersadar.

"Dan..." Shikadai mulai berdiri lalu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Boruto.

"...pastikan saat kau datang kembali, kau dapat menemukanku."

Boruto yang tertegun mengembangkan senyumnya, dia juga berdiri dan tangannya diangkat untuk membalas kepalan tersebut.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak sulit."

Dan sebuah suara tepukan mengiringi pertemuan kepalan tangan keduanya.

.

.

.

Jumat. Dimana matahari masih seperti biasa menyinari bumi kita hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tak lupa juga menyinari kamar milik seorang pemuda kuning yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dirasa kelopak matanya menangkap cahaya, kelopak itu mulai sedikit terbuka menampilkan iris biru yang mirip dengan milik sang ayah, lalu terbukalah sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya, menggaruk bagian belakang kepala kuning tersebut, dan melihat jam. Jam 6.30...Matanya mulai terbelalak lebar.

"Gawat! Aku harus bersiap!" Secepat kilat dia melompat dari tempat tidur, namun baru dua langkah dia langsung berhenti.

"Tunggu, hari ini kan..." Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menatap kebawah dan badannya terhuyung terduduk lagi pada kasur. Dia memegang kepalanya, mengingat kejadian kemarin...

.

_ "Aku paham Boruto-kun"_

_"Aku justru sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Boruto-kun selalu baik kepadaku, laki-laki pertama yang tidak terpengaruh dengan traumaku. Aku juga ingin Boruto-kun nanti tidak melupakanku." _

_"Aku tidak akan melupakan Boruto-kun. Justru bukankah ini hal yang bagus? Kita bisa menjalani hidup dengan jalan kita masing-masing, dan kalau memang kita ini adalah pasangan hidup, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku sudah menemukan cita-citaku, Boruto-kun. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"_

_"Aku ingin menjadi Penulis Novel, sebenarnya aku sering membaca novel-novel yang ceritanya bagus. Tapi Boruto-kun, berkat dirimu aku akhirnya seperti mencapai good ending dalam sebuah cerita ketika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu waktu itu. Berkat dirimu juga cerita hidupku juga sebagus cerita dalam novel tersebut, semua berkatmu Boruto-kun"_

_._

Kata-kata gadis itu, sungguh...Boruto masih tidak percaya Sumire akan mengatakan itu, gadis yang ingin dia lindungi justru...

'...dia adalah gadis yang kuat'

Sumire sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, gadis itu kini memiliki tekad kuat untuk hidup. Itu juga membuatnya senang, namun yang disayangkan adalah tidak ada lagi yang berada disisinya.

'Bukankah Sumire masih berteman dengan Sarada dan Cho Cho ya?' Ah...tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dan juga bagaimana kabar mereka. Pemuda itu pun sampai lupa memberi ucapan perpisahan kepada mereka.

_._

_"__Yo, biar kutebak. Kau sudah mengatakannya?"_

_"__Tentu saja, dan berjalan mulus."_

_"__Heh, taktikku itu selalu berjalan mulus."_

_"__Cih, taktikmu itu padahal hanya taktik biasa."_

_"__Kejadian yang kulewati denganmu cukup banyak."_

_"__Banyak? Padahal kau tidak disini sampai tiga bulan."_

_"__Yah, itu benar. Tapi...kau sudah membantu banyak untukku. Sampai aku lupa aku belum pernah memberimu bantuan apapun"_

_"__Tak usah kau pikirkan itu. Itu bisa kau bayar nanti"_

_"__Yah, nanti..."_

_"__Aku memang memberimu bantuan. Tapi selama itu juga aku belajar tentang sifat wanita jika berurusan dengan lawan jenisnya. Aku juga belajar darimu bagaimana kau tidak menyerah waktu itu jika tidak kusadarkan. Kau juga berbagi rasa saat kau patah hati. Aku mempelajarinya darimu, pengalamanmu. Jadi, kau tak pernah membantuku? Itu juga adalah bantuan untukku, Boruto"_

_"__Aku tak pernah memikirkannya"_

_._

Boruto mungkin tidak akan pernah lupa teman nanas nya yang satu ini. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti selalu bosan hidup, namun dialah yang paling banyak membantu dirinya berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan, Sumire.

Meski hanya berteman selama sekitar kurang lebih 3 bulan, pemuda kuning merasa bahwa ikatan pertemanan dengan Shikadai begitu kuat. Atau mungkin nanti teman nanas nya juga bisa menjadi sahabatnya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayah mereka masing-masing.

Boruto hanya tersenyum mengingat semua itu, hanya sebentar dia berada disini tapi banyak hal yang terjadi. Pemuda itu mulai berdiri untuk bersiap. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan pergi ke Suna. Dia memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

'Yosh!'

.

.

.

Setelah bersiap, Boruto membantu ayahnya membantu mengangkat tas ke mobil. Untuk barang lain akan diantarkan dengan truk pengangkut yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto. Setelah selesai mengangkut semua tas, dirinya berniat untuk masuk kerumah karena ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Akan tetapi, sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boruto-kun!"

Boruto membalikkan badannya, matanya membulat.

"Sumire?! Kenapa kamu ada disini? Dan juga..."

Pemuda kuning menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak disini sendirian, ditemani oleh kedua temannya, Sarada dan Cho Cho.

"Sarada dan juga Cho Cho."

"Hey! Kau sombong sekali tidak berpamitan kepada kami." Cho Cho berkacak pinggang didepan pemuda tersebut sambil meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Aahaha...sebenarnya aku juga ingin. Tapi saat aku berpamitan dengan teman-teman dikelas, aku juga melupakan kalian jadi yah...maaf." Tangannya dia gunakan untuk memberi tanda _peace_. Dan Sarada sepertinya tidak ingin memberi kata-kata apapun sebelum matanya yang tertutup mulai menatap Boruto.

"Boruto, kau sudah membuat sahabat kami membaik sejak trauma itu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Setelah Sarada mengatakan itu, Boruto hanya salah tingkah.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan hal khusus, dan tak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula jangan terlalu formal dong... Hahah." Pemuda kuning hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto yang keluar dari rumah terlihat seperti mencari bocah sulung nya sambil menenteng kotak _bento_ kecil. Setelah telinganya menangkap percakapan didepan rumah, dia menemukan anaknya tersebut.

"Hei, Boruto! Kenapa kau masih diluar? Sarapanmu kan...Sumire-chan! Kenapa kamu ada disini, dan juga...Lho, kamu bukannya Sarada ya?"

Sarada membungkuk hormat pada Naruto, "Ya, aku Sarada. Naruto-san."

"He? Kalian…, _Touchan_ kenal dengan Sarada?" Boruto bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tentu saja, dia ini kan anaknya _teme,_ maksudku Sasuke. Yaah...meski aku tak tahu saat ini dia berada dimana, apa dia masih sehat, Sarada?"

"Tentu, papa selalu pulang dua bulan sekali." Jawabnya datar oleh gadis uchiha.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau dia itu adalah koki perantau. Pasti dia sudah bekerja di banyak negara ya. Tolong beri salam untuk dia... Oh iya! Hei Boruto, ini sarapanmu dan sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat! Kau siapkan barangmu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto bergegas menuju ke dalam rumah lagi. _Bento_ kecil yang dibawa adalah untuk Boruto, yang berisi roti tawar lapis dengan selai coklat.

"Hmm...sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Kalian tidak akan terlambat kesekolah?"

"Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sampai bel berbunyi, jadi tak masalah jika kami harus berpamitan dulu denganmu." Jawab Sarada, Cho Cho hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan Sumire sepertinya ingin mengucap salam perpisahan, Boruto." goda Cho Cho. Gadis yang dimaksud hanya memerah mukanya. Boruto membantah pernyataan tersebut.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, ini hanyalah saat yang sama seperti kita mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Jadi kita masih bisa bertemu lagi." Semua yang mendengar perkataan barusan hanya melongo, bahkan Sumire yang tadinya memerah juga ikutan melongo, semuanya terkejut dengan pemuda ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi bijak layaknya motivator.

"Boruto-kun benar, ini hanya ucapan sampai jumpa..." gumam gadis ungu.

"Boruto! Sampai kapan kau masih berada disitu!"

Terdengar ayahnya sedikit berteriak agar segera mulai naik ke mobil. Boruto melirik, ternyata semuanya sudah bersiap untuk memasuki kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Boruto merasa harus segera mempercepat menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Jadi Boruto-kun..."

"Sumire!"

"Y…Ya! Boruto-kun?!"

"Sumire, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kau adalah ketua kelas, kau juga sudah memiliki teman, dan juga kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk berhubungan denganmu. Dan juga..."

Boruto nampak berpikir keras, 'apalagi yang akan dikatakan! Ayo cepat!'

"...juga, aku menyukaimu! Suara lembutmu, warna ungu, tingkahmu, aku suka. Dan...dan...aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya tapi..."

Boruto mulai maju kedepan dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, dan dengan sedikit gerakan.

CUP

Boruto memberi kecupan di dahi Sumire lalu dengan cepat berdiri tegak lagi.

"...jangan lupa dengan cita-citamu, Sumire!" Boruto nyengir lima jari padanya. Sarada dan Cho Cho terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu barusan lakukan. 'Tidak terduga!'

Pemuda kuning mulai berbalik lalu melangkah menuju mobil sang ayah yang sudah menunggu. Sumire ternyata masih mematung dengan barusan apa yang terjadi, sampai Sarada menepuk bahu sang gadis agar tersadar.

"Eh…Ah! Boruto-kun!"

Boruto berhenti lalu menengok kebelakang.

"Boruto-kun! Meskipun pertemuan denganmu begitu singkat, tapi aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Berkatmu aku bisa bergerak maju, aku punya teman yang membantuku, dan juga..."

"...aku akan selalu menunggumu, Boruto-kun!"

Perkataan yang terdengar seperti sedikit teriak, membuat Boruto tersenyum sekali lagi.

Boruto lalu menunjukkan jempol kepadanya, "Ya! Sampai jumpa Sumire! Dan juga kalian berdua!"

Pemuda kuning memasuki mobil dan beberapa saat kemudian, kendaraan tersebut mulai berjalan hingga sudah tidak nampak terlihat.

"Sampai jumpa, Boruto-kun!"

* * *

.

Updated Chap 10! Langsung gas aja ya... :D


	10. Chapter 10: End of Us

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

_Guess what? Eight years later…_

.

.

8 tahun berlalu...

Di sebuah kawasan kota yang cukup besar, Suna, adalah salah satu kota terbesar selain Konoha yang terkenal dengan padang pasirnya. Namun penemuan tambang minyak pada kota tersebut membuat Suna seperti kota yang hampir sebesar Konoha, namun dengan bangunan yang lebih canggih.

Dan pada kawasan tersebut, tinggalah seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun pada sebuah apartemen. Dalam ruangan apartemen miliknya, dia sedang duduk di sofa dengan balutan pakaian santai. Secangkir kopi dia letakkan pada meja didepannya, dan dengan televisi yang dinyalakan. Tapi dirinya sibuk membaca koran.

Namun salah satu berita yang memuat sebuah topik, membuat netranya teralihkan. Spanduk berita tersebut bertuliskan...

-**Murasakino-Me, Novelis cantik yang berusia 26 tahun**-

Orang tersebut sejenak berpikir. 'Murasakino-Me?'

'…itu kan artinya mata ungu?'

"Murasakino-Me, novelis pendatang baru yang buku buatan miliknya mampu memukau banyak orang. Banyak dari komentar mereka mengenai buku-buku karya Murasakino-Me adalah cerita tentang naik dan turunnya kehidupan, bahkan sampai hampir menyerah, lalu dengan _ending_ yang memuaskan. Begitu lah komentar yang banyak kami _survey_."

Pernyataan yang disebutkan penyiar tersebut makin membuat pemuda itu penasaran, lalu televisi menampilkan wawancara wartawan dengan seorang wanita yang dikenal sebagai Murasakino-Me. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat secara penuh wanita tersebut karena wanita berambut ungu panjang itu memakai kacamata hitam...tebal. Pemuda itu memilih menyimak wawancara tersebut.

"_Anda saat ini sudah menjadi novelis sukses, apa yang akan anda lakukan selanjutnya?"_

_"Pastinya aku memilih menulis cerita selanjutnya untuk novel yang mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan kubuat. Selain hal itu aku tidak terpikirkan oleh yang lain"_

DEG. 'Suara lembut itu...'

"_Kami dengar anda sedang mencari pasangan, apakah selama ini anda belum memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki manapun?"_

_"Sejujurnya aku masih menunggu seseorang, tapi aku masih tidak yakin apakah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak. Soal itu aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya, jadi aku tetap akan fokus dengan pekerjaan yang kutekuni saat ini."_

"Itulah sedikit wawancara yang kami dapat saat itu. Berita selanjutnya..."

'Menunggu seseorang? Rambut ungu, suara lembut'

Saat itu hanya satu orang yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Tapi pemuda tersebut tidak bisa melihat mata wanita itu. Jadi langsung saja dia membuang koran yang dia genggam lalu menyabet _smartphone_ miliknya yang berada disaku. Setelah di _search_, matanya membulat sempurna.

"...Sumire"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis menatap televisi sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang sepertinya penting. Lalu seorang wanita lagi menghampiri gadis tersebut dengan membawa secangkir teh.

"Ini tehmu, nak."

"Oh iya, terima kasih ibu."

Setelah menaruh secangkir teh tersebut diatas meja, wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu duduk sedikit jauh dengan sang gadis.

"Sumire, kamu yakin mau menunggu dia?"

"Menunggu dia siapa?" Bukannya jawaban yang seharusnya didapat, malah pertanyaan lagi yang terlempar. Sumire dan Ibunya sudah tidak lagi tinggal dirumah lamanya. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen tingkat yang berada ditengah kota. Ini memudahkan Sumire yang tinggal pada daerah strategis sehingga jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tidak perlu memakan waktu lama.

"Kamu yakin mau menunggu Boru-kun?" Ibu itu menatap khawatir terhadap sang anak. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil 'Sumire' hanya fokus dengan merapikan kertas-kertas.

"Sudahlah ibu, sekarang aku hanya fokus dengan karirku sekarang, lagipula..."

Suaranya terhenti dengan berita yang menampilkan dirinya dan juga wawancara itu, sang ibu setelah mendengar berita tersebut menatap kembali pada sang anak.

"Ternyata memang masih menunggu ya..."

"Media memang menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Sumire sedang fokus dengan ide untuk novel miliknya, _smartphone _miliknya berbunyi. Asisten. Tanpa jeda langsung diangkat oleh dirinya. Dipencetnya _loudspeaker_ agar ponsel pintar itu bisa diletakkan karena gadis tersebut masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Halo..."

"_Selamat pagi, Sumire-san. Maaf mengganggu anda."_

"Tidak apa-apa, langsung saja."

_"Ini ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."_

"Apa dia ingin mengajukan kontrak? Batalkan saja..."

"_Bukan, tapi hanya pembicaraan empat mata katanya."_

"Hah? Memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapa?"

"_Saya hanya diberi pesan, kalau dia adalah seseorang dari perusahaan kota sebelah."_

"Sebelah? Yang mana?"

"_Saya tidak tahu, katanya 'anda pasti terkejut jika bertemu dengannya', hanya itu yang saya dapat dari pesan."_

"..."

Terkejut? Perusahaan? Meskipun mau dialihkan juga tetap saja dia penasaran. Memang tidak jarang dia juga mendapat ajakan untuk pembicaraan dengan orang dari perusahaan, namun kali ini dengan kata 'terkejut', pastilah ada maksud tertentu.

"Dimana dan kapan?"

.

.

.

"Maaf Boruto-san, saya memilih jalan ini dan ternyata macet."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-san. Waktuku masih banyak."

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk pada kursi belakang dan juga seorang didepan, yang bisa dikatakan seorang supir. Mobil yang mereka kendarai ternyata macet, yah cukup _obvious_ mengingat saat ini adalah _weekend_ dan juga hari masih siang. Pemuda bersurai kuning yang bernama Boruto terlihat bersenandung dan tidak memperdulikan kemacetan yang dia alami sama sekali.

Setelah tadi di Suna dia sudah mengetahui kalau Murasakino-Me adalah sang pujaan hatinya dulu, Sumire, tiba-tiba saja dirinya dilanda kerinduan. Apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya? Dan dengan cepat dia langsung mengurusi ini itu dan dapatlah dia cuti selama beberapa hari. Tentu saja, untuk datang ke Konoha.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Boruto-san akan bertemu dengan siapa?"

Sambil bersenandung tanpa sadar dia menjawab, "Hmm~...Calon~~"

"Calon?"

"Ah tidak! Maksudku aku akan bertemu dengan novelis bernama Murasakino-Me."

"Benarkah?! Anakku suka membaca novelnya, katanya ceritanya sangat bagus sampai dia menangis." kata pria bermasker tersebut.

"Hee...Aku belum pernah membacanya. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Kalau bisa luangkan waktu anda walau hanya sebentar, Boruto-san. Kalau saya lihat, anda terlalu bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu saja, karena itu sekarang adalah waktunya _refreshing_. Dan soal novel, akan kupertimbangkan."

.

.

.

"Dimana sih dia? Apa aku harus menunggu?"

Setelah diketahui tempat yang dimaksud, Sumire bergegas menuju tempat tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah restoran burger? Tempat ini masih berdiri? Inikan tempat saat masih dia berada di Konoha Academy? Kenapa seseorang dari perusahaan ingin berbicara dengannya disini? Mulai bertebaran pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya, tetapi dia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk didalam. Gadis itu sekarang membalut dirinya dengan pakaian yang agak tertutup agar tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, bisa gawat jika nanti dia ketahuan.

Namun orang yang ditunggu ternyata belum kunjung datang. Sembari kesal dia mengetuk jarinya diatas meja.

"Sorry, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

DEG. Suara berat ini... Sumire menoleh dan mendapati senyum lima jari dari pemuda itu. Dan dia tahu hanya satu orang yang memberi senyum seperti itu padanya.

"Bo...Boruto-kun!"

"Hee...ternyata kamu masih mengingatku ya."

Boruto yang masih berdiri merentangkan tangannya, memberi tanda. Sang gadis yang mendapat tanda itu tanpa sadar ikut berdiri dan memeluk pria yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu selama 8 tahun. Pelukan yang cukup erat hingga Boruto merasa bajunya sedikit basah, ternyata gadis itu menangis.

"Hei, kau kenapa Sumire?" Boruto mulai khawatir, dapat dilihat dari wajahnya.

"Te...tentu saja aku sedang senang, Boruto-kun!"

Pemuda itu hanya tertegun dan tersenyum lagi, lalu dipeluknya lagi gadis tersebut. Saat Boruto melihat Sumire di televisi, dia merasa Sumire sudah tambah tinggi. Namun dipelukannya, gadis ini terasa kecil, tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Tingkah mereka ternyata sedikit membuat perhatian banyak orang tertuju padanya, tapi ya toh mereka berdua tidak peduli, karena mereka saat ini masih berusaha melepas rindu yang sudah terpendam selama beberapa tahun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Boruto-kun bisa tahu kalau ini adalah aku?" Saat ini mereka duduk berhadapan, tentu saja dengan Sumire yang masih dengan kostum penyamaran miliknya.

"Bukan aku namanya jika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, rambut ungu mu itu selalu mengingatkanku kepadamu"

Sumire hanya sedikit memerah, padahal Boruto hanya membicarakan rambut miliknya.

"A…apa yang Boruto-kun lakukan disini?"

"Disini? Hmm...liburan, lalu..., aku ada urusan dengan seseorang."

"Urusan apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Whoa...Whoa, sabar Sumire. Kau tidak perlu seperti introgasi gitu dong..."

"Ah...maaf, Boruto-kun." Gadis itu malu sendiri, penyakit saat dia sekolah muncul lagi. Kenapa ketika harus bersama pemuda ini penyakit ini selalu muncul? Penyakit gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, urusan penting sebenarnya. Karena menyangkut dengan hidupku." Boruto mengatakan itu dengan nada dibuat serius.

"Apa Boruto-kun akan bertemun dengan agen asuransi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, meledaklah tawa Boruto. Sumire yang merasa dikerjai lagi hanya dapat malu campur marah. "Boruto-kun kenapa sih?!"

"Maaf, maaf, aduh hahaha. Habisnya ternyata kamu belum berubah ya, masih polos seperti dulu."

"Me..memangnya kenapa kalau aku polos?"

Boruto berusaha menangkan gadis didepannya. "Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda."

"Hmph!"

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul ide.

"Soal urusan penting..."

Sumire yang mendengar itu, mulai penasaran karena pemuda itu mulai berdiri. Mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Sini…"

Gadis itu hanya menurut saja sambil mengamit tangan milik Boruto. Lalu ikut berdiri sehingga mereka saat ini berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

"Tapi sebelum itu..."

Boruto melepas genggaman tangan tersebut dan mulai membuka kacamata hitam dan topi yang menutup kepala gadis tersebut. Sehingga tampaklah wajah cantik milik gadis itu, membuat pemuda itu tertegun sejenak.

"Kau makin cantik, Sumire."

Suara yang cukup pelan tapi juga jelas terdengar oleh sang gadis, dan entah kenapa suara itu terdengar..._sexy?_ Gadis itu memerah lagi, menambah kecantikan pada wajah ayu milik gadis itu.

"Urusan penting itu adalah..."

Boruto mulai menurunkan badannya hingga berlutut. Sumire tidak mempercayai ini, dia sedikit membulatkan matanya.

'Apakah ini artinya dia akan...'

Tangannya meraih saku lalu nampaklah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, lalu dibukalah kotak tersebut. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas indah yang dibalut juga dengan permata. Sebuah cincin melingkar yang cukup indah, namun sangat indah dimata Sumire.

Ternyata aksi Boruto mulai diperhatikan banyak orang. Selain itu yang pria lamar ini sekarang adalah seorang Murasakino-Me, novelis cantik yang belum berpasangan. Semakin gaduhlah orang-orang sekitar, tidak sedikit pula ada yang bersiul kencang.

Boruto mengambil cincin tersebut lalu mengambil tangan putih milik Sumire. Sebelum cincin itu disematkan...

"Sumire Kakei, gadis yang dulu kusukai. Namun sekarang perasaanku berubah, yaitu aku sekarang mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Jika iya, masukkan jari manismu pada cincin ini." Kata Boruto tegas dan lancar, tak lupa dengan senyum lembut yang dia tunjukkan.

Sumire tidak mempercayai ini, meskipun sudah banyak dia membaca tentang wanita yang dilamar di depan orang banyak. Dia tetap saja tidak percaya jika dirinya juga menyadari bahwa terjadi juga pada dirinya.

"_Terima! Terima! Terima!_"

Suara orang-orang yang menonton aksi Boruto seakan mendukungnya, agar segera menerimanya. Dengan keteguhan hari yang mantap, gadis itu menarik nafas.

"Uzumaki Boruto..."

Cincin itu akhirnya tersemat dengan sempurna pada jari sang gadis. Menandakan bahwa lamaran bahwa...

"Jadi, Sumire?"

"Ya, aku siap menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Uzumaki Boruto."

Dengan gerakan cepat Boruto memeluk Sumire, dan gadis itu juga membalas pelukan pria tercintanya. Disertai dengan sorakan senang orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukan lamaran tersebut.

.

* * *

END!

Thanks yang sudah mampir ke fic ini! _Happy days to you guys!_

_Ciao_


End file.
